The strange five
by Saiyura
Summary: Five friends are transported to Naruto, armed with their knowledge, book of prophecies, do they set forth to try and find their way back home. What will happen? Find out. R&R Cannot finish for a long time! Sorry
1. fire 1

__

Heather - earth

****

Risa - water

Allyssia - lightening

__

Angela - wind

****

Jen - fire

* * *

Saiyura's deduction: I am putting up my story, while I am ahead in this one instead of my others. I am going to try to keep these ones as good as I possibly can, but I can't promise you anything. My friends where the ones who asked me to write this and so now I am finally putting it up for them. Enjoy!

Naruto is not mine!

* * *

Jen lunged at the book in Heather's hands, effectively tripping on her shoes and landing on the ground.

"You promised! So I want to read it now!" Jen pouted as she got up to look, pleadingly, at Heather.

"No Jen, you just have to wait like I did." Heather said, watching Jen get up.

"No! Now, it's not fair!" Again Jen lunged forward, this time effectively knocking the book out of her hand. "Yes!" Jen said before she face planted onto the floor again.

"Jen, you really should learn the meaning of 'no'." Jen glanced up at her four friends staring down at her.

"But Allyssia, it's fourth period, along with the last week of school and I wanted to read it, or at least the first page!" Jen said as she moved into a sitting position.

"Jen, your such a pain at the end of the year." Angela said holding out her hand to help Jen up. Jen smiled nervously as she took Angela's hand.

"But, I thought I was always such a pain..." Jen looked at them, as if considering how she had not been such a pain.

"Your never serious. It gets annoying real fast." Allyssia said plainly, not caring if she hurt Jen's feelings.

"I don't care! You guys know that I love deciphering these codes." all four looked at each other.

"Jen, your the only one who would care about doing that." Jen smiled at Risa.

"I know, but I can't do the cube, might as do something similar." with that Jen sat down, grabbing the pencil in her hair and one of her friends blank lined papers did she set to work. Heather sighed as she took a seat next to Jen, watching her write down words that the pictures mean. Risa watched calmly as she stared down at the now filling paper. Allyssia and Angela glanced at each other and at the now empty classroom. Each giving longing glances to the door, their freedom from Jen's ramblings.

"Wow, that was weird." Allyssia and Angela glanced down at Jen's paper, trying to make sense of the chaos that was on the paper. "It says 'Come the five that figure out my riddle'." Jen glanced up at her friends, confused but excited at the out come of the few words she had translated.

"Just translate it all so we can catch the bus." Alyssia spoke now with a slight worry tone as she glanced over at the clock on the other side of the room.

"I am! I can't work miracles!" Jen said as she wrote down more, yet paused again. "That's so weird. I'm now half way finished, but this is some weird riddle." Angela sighed as she picked up what she had so far. Her eyes narrowing as she glanced at Jen.

"Funny, but I doubt that this is what it really said." Allyssia snatched the paper from Angela's hand, scanning what it had said.

"Well, I don't think she could do this. She's not that good." Allyssia laughed as Jen growled at her, snatching back the paper and finishing the translation.

"You know what I don't get, is why it says at the top 'Never translated'. Usually they do that because they are superstitious." Jen said, setting down her pencil and lifting it up to get a good look at it. "At the bottom says 'together, five must speak this riddle'. Want to give it a try? I mean, what will it do besides make us feel stupid." Jen said waving it around in their face's.

"Fine!" Allyssia said, wanting to get away from Jen as quickly as she possibly could. "Just stop waving it!" Jen smiled as she stood and walked over to the other four of her friends.

"Allyssia." Jen said in a small voice as she watched her friend glance at her. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, I mean, today is the last day you four will ever see me. At least we can do something that's..." everyone laughed as Allyssia began to turn a little red. "Let's just finish this, OK?" everyone nodded, as they began to read what Jen had translated.

"Come the five that figure out my riddle, Come and join my people in our world. Take the elements of fire earth water wind lightening. Join our nations that plead you help, to save those demons that used to rule our lands. Join our strength and walk amongst us, like those before you. Together five must speak this riddle." They all looked at each other, smiling at how weird this riddle was.

"That was way to easy. All its saying is 'Come to my world and regain the elements that you have lost. Five must come and set us free of...' that I don't understand." Allyssia said looking at the others hoping that they would know what it meant.

"Demon. That symbol has another meaning, Sorrowful souls. 'set us free of those demons with sorrowful souls'?" Jen said, looked at Risa. "What does that mean?"

"I really don't know, but it is time for us to leave, the bell just rang." Risa said, grabing her book and heading to the door while the others nodded, following her example.

Jen sighed, gathering her books, most of it manga from the library that she needed to turn in today.

"Hey guys, are any of you going to the library-" Jen frowned as she looked up to see them all coming back into the room. "Arnt you going to grab a bus? I mean, the halls can't be that much of a mess!" Jen said as she slung her back pack onto her shoulder, grunting as she heard a nice pop in her shoulder. She quickly passed her friends and opened the door, with a little more effort then she usually had to do it with. Her eyes had to take time to adjust to the new lighting... Adjust inside the school that was now a busy murchant street with people running around in pj's. "OK, I understand." with that she walked back into the classroom to look at her friends before snatching back Heather's book and reading the second page as quickly as she could with out writing it out. "'Each element will go to their rightful place. Their country to praise them and...' that was it! The rest was ruined with erosion!" All five looked at each, their face's turning darker as they looked towards the door.

"What did you see Jen?" Risa said with a small voice that made her seem like a two year old.

"A busy market place with people running around in Yukata's." Jen said before looking at Heather.

"An arena, with a whole lot of men gaping at me." Heather looked across from her to Allyssia, who seemed even paler.

"A giant office with a person in strange attire, full on grown." Allyssia glanced towards Risa, who in turn glanced at Angela.

"A grave yard. With fresh graves."

"A desert. A really hot desert." with that they all glanced at each other. "Lets try leaving together. I mean, we might be together, instead of apart." Allyssia nodded and she gripped Risa's hand, who in turn held Angela's, who took Heathers. "Which place do we want to go?"

"Jen's." Jen grumbled as she stood in the front of the line and opened the door, Allyssia's grip cutting of the circulation. Quickly they all moved out of the room, only to turn back and see that it was a type of school building.

"We all made it." Jen said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Made it where, exactly?" Heather said before turning to take in her surroundings. Only to pause at a swing. "Jen, take a good look at our surrounding. I've seen them before but I just can't remember where." Jen sighed as she stood up and looked closely at the school, only to pale as she turned around to stare at the swing.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Jen said as she smiled at her close friends. "You're right, I do recognize this place." This made everyone smile, hoping that they could soon go home. "We're in Naruto's universe." With that she turned back at the academy and took in a deep breath. "I HATE YOU!" each of her friends took a step back as Jen hollowed at some invisible person, only to have a real one stand in front of her in a second after she got ready to scream again.

"Will you shut up, this is a school, not some circus!" Jen backed away slowly inorder to get a good look at who he was.

"I don't care, Konohagakure is just a stupid idiotic village that has been rotten to its core the day it was founded!" Jen snapped, again her friends took a step back, not knowing what the man would do to hear her speak of his home that way.

"Is that what you think brat." all four of her friends noticed that her skin had paled considerably before she turned to stare at them, her eyes pleading them to save her, while she lipped 'Iruka Umino' before she got dragged away with her arm pinned behind her back.

"Iruka sensei, what are you going to do to her?" Heather spoke up as she ran up behind him, causing the others to do the same, only a little farther away.

"What else, she's going to be punished, you four better get back to class also before you get in trouble with your teachers." Iruka said as he continued he pushing for Jen to walk forward.

"Someone get the Dolphin away, please!" Jen said as she began to struggle in his grip before she was lost behind the screen doors.

"She's so dead. She's just like Naruto, only, she at least is smarter, in my opinion." Allyssia said, after wards earning her a look of disdain from Angela.

"We should watch to make sure she doesn't get in to deep." Angela sighed as she looked at Risa. "What can you remember about Naruto?"

Risa sighed as she glanced down at the dirt floor. "Nothing really, It's been a year, so I can't give you much." Angela nodded, then she turned towards the door. The only person who had actually memorized the whole Naruto story line so far was Jen and at the moment she was Iruka Umino's captive.

Jen sat on the floor, her arms were tied behind her back as she growled in frustration at how stupid this felt. All she wanted to do was go home and translate the rest of the book that had caused this whole problem!

"Ok, due this girls disturbing our class, I would like you all to teach her how to do a simple doppelganger." Iruka said to those who stood behind her, making her heart jump. Was this the rookie nine's class? It had to be, Iruka wasn't a teacher during the Kyuubi attack.

"Iruka sensei, why must we teach her how to do it, I mean, you are the teacher aren't you?" Jen turned her head to face the classroom, seeing what she could see of those who she might recognize. In the front row sat Ino and Sakura, next to them sat a sleeping Shikamaru. Yep, this was the rookie nine's classroom.

"Hey, who ever spoke must be a super failure, that or the dead last! Come on, I bet you my aunt could become a ninja before anyone of you! And she's thirty-nine!" Jen said in a mocking tone, making a blue black haired boy stand up.

"What did you call me?!" Jen smiled, that was diffidently Sasuke Uchiha.

"Here let me phrase it for you dead last. You must suck as ninjutsu for you to be in the kiddo section. I mean, look at you, you must be. What. Seventy three?" Jen's smile faded of her face as she noticed each girl in the classroom get of their seats. She might have over done it, but... It seriously was fun!

"What did you call Sasuke kun old!" Ino yelled as she lunged at Jen, who sat immobilized from the ropes.

"Would you like me to call him gay? I'm sure he and that blond kid do it all the time, I mean, look at them!" Jen watched as each girls face showed utter disbelief, which gave Jen enough time to roll out of their way towards the door.

"Why you lousy little-" the room went silent as the door opened, four girls staring at the occupants inside as if they were crazy.

"You never know when it is enough, do you Jen." Jen glanced up at Allyssia, who held her head in shame of knowing such a complete fool.

"Well, I really love pulling peoples strings." At this Jen stood up the ropes falling to the floor as Iruka looked both stunned and impressed. "I mean, teasing a Uchiha, they never show any emotion. Then I just had to pull that last one on those nimrods of the female world. I mean, come one. If you saw their face's you'd laugh to!"

"Jen." Jen glanced at another one of her friends before pulling back and grabbing her bag. "Translate the rest of that book before you pull any more stunts."

"Fine, but you both owe me a head band when we get home and I don't mean the cheap ones!" with that Jen turned around to face the confused crowd of students and teacher. "Thank you for so much fun, but I have to get back to work. Iruka, may I borrow your chalk board to translate this riddle?" Iruka nodded, his mind still numb at a lot of things that had just happened. With that the class sat in their desk's, watching as Jen pulled out a book with symbols that they had never seen, and writing up their meanings as if this was normal for her.

"'Demon of sorrowful soul, in bondage lay you rest. Fire shall rule your cell, while water cools the seal. The sand shall turn to...' this rune says 'ice' but the one next to it says 'blood'." Jen said stopping to look at her friends for some help.

"It means 'cold blooded'." Heather turned to look at the one who had spoken, the boy looked fast a sleep with one eye open watching them work. Iruka had long since sat down and watched them work. Finding this interesting.

"Thanks Nara." Jen said without turning to look at him. "'cold blooded stone as the fire melts its heart. At their leader shall die.'" Jen looked up again before looking at her friends. "I know what it is talking about."

"Yeah, I think I do to, I slightly remember that part. Does it say what happens in the next part?" Risa said as she sat on the floor, watching Jen translate the book.

"Yeah, but since we already know what happens to kill the old man, why don't we skip two pages, maybe it might lead to the frog."

"You mean the peeping tom?" Heather said, as she looked inside Jen's backpack.

"Yeah, I have all the books in that bag, including my laptop. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't pull them out." Jen said as she was reading the runes.

"But, if you have all the books, why must you read the runes?" Risa said as she too went to dig inside Jen's backpack. "You also have Bleach and Inu-yasha in here! IThat has to be over-"

"Two hundred and ninety books in that bag, I know, I keep count." Jen said as she leaned against the chalk board.

"Could you explain what you guys are talking about. Along with that book?" Iruka said as Angela looked at him.

"Book of prophecies. The language is dead, but Jen here studies it just for the heck of it." Angela said as she opened her back pack. "That one she has is part one of five. I have the others in my bag." Allyssia looked up and frowned.

"You have so much." Risa said as she, again, started to rummage threw Jen's backpack. "How can you carry this!"

"It's light." Jen said as she stared up at the students. "Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino." Iruka looked stunned as Jen looked at each of them. "Risa, do you see my kit Kat?" Risa nodded before throwing one over to Jen, who caught it with ease. " I have more in there, give one to the others." Risa nodded again, happily distributing the chocolate.

"You still haven't explained a lot to me." Iruka said, slightly annoyed, but still fascinated.

"Nope, but we do have to leave. I mean, how long will that ANBU just watch us, that wolf mask creeps me out!" at this Iruka looked at the back of his class, who also looked to see an ANBU there.

"Jen, did you read that or did you see him?" Allyssia said with a little ferocity.

"I ant no god, I read it in the book, why else would I stop reading. Besides, the book said 'and comes the wolf with mismatched eyes to take the five away. The children shall stared with fear as the five say far well, to be whisked away in the wind.' Well, enjoy the chocolate. Cause we're going to wish we had more later on, are we not, ANBU san." The ANBU just watched them as they packed away their stuff and walked to the back of the classroom, waiting for the ANBU to lead them out. The ANBU just watched, staring at the book then to the five.

"Follow me." He said softly before walking out the door with a quick pace, nearly making them all run. Jen sighed as she looked at Risa.

"Do you think the Sandaime is still here?" Jen whispered, hoping the ANBU wouldn't hear them. "I mean, in the book it said the old man dies during the chuunin exam. Will it be the one we know about or will it change?" Risa shook her head, not knowing the answer to the question Jen had asked.

"What book says that the Sandaime dies." the ANBU said as they set foot on the market place.

"Book smock." Jen whispered mostly to her self, making the ANBU stop in his tracks. "He's old, he has to die sooner or later." Jen soon found her self skidding on the ground, holding one of her hands to her cheek.

"Do not talk about Sandaime sama like that." with that they returned walking. Jen found her self almost restrained by her four friends, telling her not to attack the ANBU.

"I never thought that Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan could be so, well, idiotic." this time Jen found her self and her friends forced to the ground, several people in the streets soon vanished as they ran away from the ANBU. Jen paled as she looked to her friends, who each glanced at her with anger at what she had done. Of all things, her big mouth and tough attitude had even ticked off an ANBU, one who could kill them before any help arrived. "I didn't mean anything by it, I swear, my mouth just ran off with out my brain again!"

Sarutobi watched as the five girl's in front of him glance nervously towards Kakashi in his ANBU uniform. "I would like to ask you, how did you come to be in our village?"

Heather glanced at both Angela and Allyssia as they glared at Jen.

"Blame her and Heather's new rune's book." Allyssia said as she pointed to the book in Jen's arms.

"Hey, they should have put 'warning, book may transport you to a different dimension'. sheesh." Sarutobi watched with a smile on his face as he saw them all blame the brown haired girl, her hazel eyes glaring at them to point at her again. So far he had gathered that she was Jen. The one to her right was Heather, who's hair was a deeper brown then Jen's. Her eye's also hazel. The one to to Jen's left was Risa, with black hair and brown eye's. To Risa's left was Allyssia, who's hair was also brown and had brown eyes. To Heathers right stood Angela, who's brown Blond hair was curled a mess, her eyes were also hazel. All the girls hair were to their shoulders, except Jen's was shorted, curled.

"So, would you like to tell me what you mean by 'transport' and 'dimension'." Sarutobi said, hoping to stop the up coming fued.

"Sure old man, but first tell Hatake Kakashi to stop glaring. Even with out the book I feel his desire to rip my head off." Jen said as she turned to look at Kakashi, sticking her tongue out at him. Sarutobi could tell that this girl had already angered him. Which had shocked him at first, until he had noticed that underneath her tone of speaking was one of testing ones patience.

"Simple. I translated the first page in this book, and we all said it, and the next thing we knew we were here. Does that help?" Jen said as she the door, hoping to get out of here.

"I have never seen writing like that, is it your native writing." this, Sandaime thought, almost made them laugh.

"THAT language in that book has long since been dead in our world. Jen, here, can translate it. Sometime'swriting it, but that's another story." Angela said as she stepped on Jen's foot as she was about to speak up. "The book is filled with riddles, that we all enjoy figuring out during school."

"No, you only enjoy it because of our elements!" Jen said as she put the book back into the bag. "Becide's we only did it because we got bored of class." those words, Sarutobi saw, made them all smile and laugh.

"Jen, just shut up before you say something stupid." Allyssia said as she looked at back at the Sandaime. "We want to go home, but we haven't been able to figure out how. The book is only telling us of the story of what will happen later in your world. So it doesn't help us."

Sandaime nodded, such information in one book, who's only key was a girl who could read it, would put much here. "Is there anything we can do to help you guys here? While you stay, I believe you should help us." Angela and Allyssia looked at each other, before nodding.

"You want us to tell you about what the book says. Is that it?" Heather said, a little shocked.

"Of course, if it would help further-" Sarutobi was cut off as he felt a killer intent.

"No. No one can make that decision with out my approval. I am the only one who knows the symbols, and I won't do it, with out some knowledge first." Sarutobi raised an eye brow as he looked at her. To refuse point blank, what could her reason be. "How long has it been since the kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha."

"Twelve years." Kakashi said, not liking Jen's tone.

"One more question, Itachi Uchiha. Is he still a Konoha nin?" Sarutobi could tell that her friends seemed a little uneasy with this new attitude of their friends, her serious attitude was bothering her a little, yet he didn't know why.

"He is no longer with us. He destroyed his clan and left." Sarutobi watched as he saw anger flicker across her face before she turned around.

"There is no deal. The secret is still in Play. Danzou and your former team mates better spill it to the whole village and to one Uchiha Sasuke, before I help out this scum of a village." Jen said before moving over to a wall and sitting down on it.

"What is this for! The third doesn't have a secret!" Kakashi said as he held his fist at her. His anger had passed it's safe point.

"I believe he does. One that involves three Uchiha that live. Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he watched her eyes on his. He could tell she would not budge, but what shocked him more was how much her eyes loathed him. "You made two mistakes in your time as Kage. One involved the boy name Naruto Uzumaki. Your law was strict, yet you allowed his life to be a living hell. The second was the Uchiha massacre. You should have let the dishonor of their clan be known, even to that spoiled brat. Oh, I also hate your council. That is all." With that her eyes closed.

"We're really sorry. Jen is never like this, except when she is furious at something." Risa said as she bowed politely to him.

"No, Jen knows something of the future. She loves to read it, don't you." Jen smiled, one that was disarming, to innocent for the eyes he had seen moments before.

Silence followed as Sarutobi watched them sit together, trying to talk about what had happened to make Jen so furious with him. He glance out his windows before nodding to himself. It was time to let them go and rest.

"Cat, Bird. Wolf, return home and calm down, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow, early." Kakashi nodded as two others appeared into the room. "Have you prepared their rooms?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." Bird said as she knelt in front of him.

"Then would you take them their, they must all be tired from their long day, I believe." Sarutobi smiled at the five girls, hoping to make them feel more at ease.

"Good night, thank you for your time." Heather said as she pushed Jen out the door. Soon he heard their voices, each trying to subdue them selfs from killing Jen. He laughed to himself as he turned to stare at Konoha. "To know the future, that would keep us from going down that path again." with that he nodded, before returning to his work.


	2. fire 2

__

Heather - earth

****

Risa - water

Allyssia - lightening

__

Angela - wind

****

Jen - fire

* * *

Saiyura's deduction: I am putting up my story, while I am ahead in this one instead of my others. I am going to try to keep these ones as good as I possibly can, but I can't promise you anything. My friends where the ones who asked me to write this and so now I am finally putting it up for them. Enjoy!

Naruto is not mine!

* * *

Jen sat in one of the chairs in their five room apartment. Even though she refused to give him information, he still did this. "I really hate kiss ups." With that she went to the kitchen to see Bird staring at her from the table. "And I also hate being baby sat." she continued to grumble as she got her some milk to drink, all the while watching Bird. "May I help you?" she continued to frown. Heather, Risa, Allyssia, and Angela had went straight into the rooms that Cat had showed them. Not even once questioning why. Jen, thought, had not stepped once into her room, she had noticed their eyes behind the mask. Always watching her, waiting for her to show some sign of being tired. She would show them that she did not become scared so easily, not revile information to traitors of their own teachings!

"You should head to bed, you do look tired." Bird said, as she watched Jen rinse out her cup.

"Can't. I don't trust you." Jen said as she yawn.

"Then what do you call that?" Jen cursed under her breath making the bird ANBU laugh at her.

"Lord Hokage doesn't want you guys to be in danger, that includes falling a sleep in the middle of the day." Bird said as she stood up and patted Jen's head. "Your tired, you can't hide that fact, so you might as well get some sleep, I promise you, we wont do anything while you guys are a sleep." Jen nodded as she looked at her. "You act alot like Kurenai. Are you?" Bird shook her head before laughing.

"I do know her, but we arn't the same person." Bird said as he squized Jen's shoulder, leading her to her room. "I really don't want to get in trouble with Lord Hokage due to you being tired." Jen smiled, knowing that the third did care about people's well being.

"Thanks, but you still arnt going to get anything from me." with that Jen walked to her room, falling a sleep as she layed down onto the bed.

"Why do you think Jen is mad a the Hokage? And do you know who Danzou is?" Risa shook her head, telling Allyssia that she had no idea. "Well, if we're going to be the third party, then I want to know why. All agree?" All four nodded, wanting to know the deal with the situation Jen had put them in.

"What are you four up to." Risa jumped at she and the others turn to look at Cat as he entered the room. "I mean, your friend is still a sleep, your not going to try anything tell she get's up, right?" Allyssia sighed as she got up, heading to the room that Cat had pointed out last night was Jen's. Taking a deep breath, did she knock twice on the door. Silence followed, making Allyssia's brow twich. "Jen! Get up, it's time to eat."

"I'll come out later, I'm checking on something. If Cat wants to know, then tell him to shove it!" Allyssia laughed as she turned to see Cat twitch.

"She's drawing, she doesn't like people seeing them unless she wants praise." Allyssia said before walking down the the hall to the kitchen.

"I see." Cat said, looking back at the door, before seeping his chakra into it to check where she was in the room. "Cat, stop peeking." Cat looked over his left shoulder to see Bird, he could tell she was laughing at him. "If she isn't doing anything stupid, then we're fine." Again Cat felt as if she was mocking him, he really disliked her tone half the time. The door cracked open as Jen looked at both of them.

"This is why adults are soo stupid." Jen said as she closed the door, careful not to drop the book in her hands. "Where's Hatake san, is he still licking his wounds from yesterday?" Jen said turning to look at them. Bird gasped as she saw the bruise that covered half of her face.

"How'd you get that?!" Cat nearly yelled as he placed a hand to restrain Bird's mother hen side.

"Well, my mouth got a head of me while I was talking. Said something that ticked off that ideot, and ... I believe he used some chakra to make it hurt more, I really don't care. Considering some dirt I have on him, I believe I can make him cry." with that she smiled as she started to walk down the hall to the dinning room.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Cat said as he watched Jen dissapear into the kitchen, all the while noticing Bird's shoulder shacking. This made him take two steps back, knowing his teammates temper when it can to children. "Bird, we both know you can't do anything to Hatake. He's the top." Bird nodded slowly as she took a deep breath.

"I'm just shocked that she's not crying." Cat nodded "What do you think those kids have been threw in their world?"

"We could ask?" Cat said as he walked forward. "See if we can get some answers." Bird nodded, following a step behind him as she too thought of what might have happened in their life.

"So, since we are going to be baby sitting you five for a while, why don't we get to know each other." Allyssia sighed as she swallowed her food.

"I work, and I should have graduated by now from school, but I can't any more. I have a family who is very supportive, even though a little annoying. I have known Heather and Angela for a while know. Jen and Risa I have ownly known for this year. Jen, though, is the ideot of our group. Risa is a foriegn exchange from Japan."

"I was just here for a year." Risa said as she lowered her head not knowing what else to say.

"I'm Heather. I am a viola player, and I'm in the orchestra with Jen. She plays the violin, and I love to read manga and go to our annual festival for manga fan's." Heather said as she looked at Angela.

"Angela. I am a studier in school, and have been these guys friends for a while know. I'm probably the only level head here." this made Jen laugh as she cleared her throat.

"Jen, middle child, no family, job, drawer, Anime fanatic, and I enjoy testing people to their limits."

Bird nodded as she looked at Cat to go next, this made him sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"Cat, ANBU leader. This is my teammate Cat, she's my lutenant." They all nodded, Jen frowned. As she pulled out her sketch book and began to draw again.

"I don't think I..." she quickly stopped to look up at Bird. "Your not Anko are you? You can't be a Hyuuga, cause your not stuck up." again Jen began to draw, only to pause and look at her friends. "I'll make a deal with the kage, one that will help both him and us."

"You not talking about them teaching us how to use chakra are you!" Angela said as she nearly slammed her head into the table.

"Angela, she does have a point. I mean, remember when we each walked out the classrooms door. We didn't even see Konoha. It probably was the other nations." Risa said as Heather nodded, thinking that this was agood idea.

"I have answers to your questions." Jen said as she lifted up her sketch board, allowing both ANBU to see it. "Each of us some something that a I have read about." Cat watched, wondering what the know it all had. "Risa, you saw graves, and in this world at the moment, the only place that would make sense would be the Mizugakure. They are in the middle of a blood line war." Bird nodded shocked at how much this person knew of their world. "The arena, Heather, I'm betting mean's Iwagakure. Allyssia. You have to had a run in with the Raikage, for he is the only one who would dress in those ideotic attairs of the kage. Angela. The only desert is Sunagakure. So there. Would you like me to tell you if your place has a jinchuriki. I even made a list of that in Runes." Cat growled as he heard the list of the other countries jinchuriki's were in the language that Jen knew. Bird laughed as she noticed her team leader become fluster.

"Jen, you can tell us nothing of that. Becides, I'm more interested in the next page." Risa said as she tried to snatch the book from her hands.

"Its just a list of the SS class missing nins that I would love to see. Becides, do you remember Zabuza and Haku. If I could meet them, I'd be honored. I mean, I love their ninjutsu's alot. And Akbar would love to get a nice pic of them. They are his favorite." Heather nodded as she knew who she was talking about. Cat and Bird sighed, they would have to get used to this, Jen seemed to be leaking information, and they both could tell she knew what she was doing. Which kind of made them want to laugh at how she sometimes seemed to not give information about some other things that the third Hokage would like to know about.

"SO." bird said as she leaned next to the other Anbu. "What would you like to do while we have absolutely nothing to do?"

"Buy some clothes. Ours make us stand out alot." Allyssia said as she stood up and cleaned up her spot. Heather nodded, along with the others as they prepared to get ready to leave. "I mean, even I wouldn't want to stay in our clothes forever." This made Bird laugh as she watched Cat groan with disgust.

Jen watched as Heather and Allyssia moved threw racks and racks looking for clothes that would be way to flamboyant for her tast. They had passed several stores that seemed to have caught her eye, but her friends pulled her away before she even had a chance to even look in them to see if their were any clothes that would make her look... plain, to be exact.

"Jen, you don't seem to be having fun." this made Jen sigh as she looked over at Kurenai, who Bird had asked to help them out, since they had practicallly no idea where they were going and which way to head.

"No," Jen said as she stuck out her tongue as she turned her back on her friends, who had started questioning which one would look good on who. "I perfer boy clothes. Red and black mostly. Anything that wont draw attention to my self." Kurenai nodded, smiling as she wondered how such odd friends who enjoyed clothes could be friends with one who seemed to detest the idea of shopping for clothes. "Kurenai, you can make shadow clones, can't you?" Kurenai nodded, wondering what the girl was thinking. "While they shop, a clone of you and me will shop for the nessecaries. I don't want to starve while all they complain about is clothes."

"Well, Jen and I will head out to get some food for your guys. I'm going to be leaving a clone with you guys." Everyone nodded as she continued to study each of the designed and colors.

Jen quickly set down the food as she breathed a sigh of relief, she had carried several loads to their apartment that would last for a couple of months, hopefully. She had bought each of them stuff that they would need, tooth burshes, deoderant, even several different towels so they could get their own. She had bought the stuff that they needed the most. Or she hoped she did. Now it was her turn to buy the stuff she would want to wear. Hopefully her friends didn't buy her stuff that would make her sick, but she had no clue about that.

Kurenai felt proud of all five of the people. They had bought stuff that was perfect for what ever they would face later, but she felt a little sad at learning that they didn't mind being seperated from each other. Jen seemed to enjoy being away from everyone with excellence's, as if she detested having others with her. She was now standing out side a building waiting for her to gather some food for her self. She had noticed that she had given some of the citizen's glares, she still had not yet to learn why, but she had promised her self that she would figure that reason out her self.

"Kurenai, what are you doing here?" Kurenai snapped out of her thoughts to smile at the person who had spoken.

"I am currently waiting for one of the girls to get done finding clothes." Kurenai said as she answered Asuma's question's.

"Well, that must suck. How long have you been waiting, hope not long." Kurenai laughed a little as she looked back a the shop.

"Not long, we had just finished going shopping. Besides, there she is." Kurenai said as she pointed to the girl walking over to them, her new attair different then what Kurenai had first thought that she would wair.

"If you two would please get a room. It is soo obvious that you both love each other." Jen said, her face covered by a mask, effectily hiding the bruise, even though Kurenai had put a genjutsu over it. "Kurenai, you can release you jutsu now, I don't need it with this mask on." Kurenai nodded, despelling it, flinching back as she could still see some of it there.

"What happened to you face. It looked like you just got punched by a shinobi." Kurenai flinched back wards as Jen's eyes glased over.

"Yeah, he put enough chakra into it to make me seriously think of spilling out some secrets that would make him follow his father's steps. But Bird says that would be a little to crud, so I'll just be a loud mouth again. Maybe next time he might have control of his own anger." Asuma flinched as he heard her laugh a little to her self, his mind warning him to leave now. "SO! Are you two dating or not?"

"Not at the moment." Kurenai said, shocking Asuma. "We were assigned to take care of some genin team's. Maybe after that.." she said blushing.

"I'd do it know. It might be to late if you wait for your teams to advance to jounin's." Jen said as she turned around. "Just remember, if you wait, you'll cry more when either of you die's." With that Jen effectively walked away from them both. Smiling, hoping that her two favorite teacher's could have more time together then Kishimoto had made it seem.

Jen sighed as she slowly walked threw the street's. She had lost sight of Kurenai and Asuma. She was stupid! Walking off when she didn't know where she was, how could she have forgot, after several visit's that day!

"Do you need some help?" Jen glanced over her shoulder, leaning ageinst the wall stood Kakashi, in his standard jounin uniform.

"Nope. I'll remember sooner or later, I mean, it's kinda fun, exploring this place." Jen said, a little venum in her words, hoping that Kakashi would get the idea that she didn't like him around.

"Well, in my opinion, you look as if you are pointlessly lost." Jen growled at his words, knowing that he was right, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Beside's I wouldn't mind helping a konoha citizen." Jen growled deeper in her throat as she turned on her heel leaving him in the dust.

"No. I do not want a pervert showing me direction's." Jen spat as she could feel his anger rise from her postion.

"You know, yesterday you had be pretty frustrated, but I see you just naturally have that air about you." Jen froze as she turned around to look at him, her eyes narrowing on his half apparent form in the dark.

"So what if I speak out of turn, at least I don't attack someone who cannot protect them self from a chakra enhanced punch." she was now staring dead on at Kakashi, waiting for him to make a come back.

"I see." Kakashi said, pushing himself off of the wall and walking the way she had just came. "But to tell you the truth, your heading the wrong way, that way leads to the Uchiha district." Jen growled as she followed, a few step's behind him, in order to see his stiluhuet.

"Jen!" Jen looked up as she saw Kakashi step to the side as an Anbu with a bird mask land in front of her. "You shouldn't have gotten seperated from Kurenai san." Jen sighed as she walked forward a little.

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" Jen asked half worried, half laughing to see the Anbu out of breath.

"It matters greatly, your friends have been worried half to death." Bird said as she turned her head to look at Kakashi. "What are you doing here?"

"Just showing her the way to her apartment, that is all." Kakashi said as he bowed to the Anbu. Who in turn bowed to him before turning back to Jen, who was looking down at the ground. "Jen?" Bird said, noticing her sway alittle.

"I'm fine, but could we take this boring chat inside, where I can sleep and you to can do what ever you want, I mean" yawning did she continue "It is so obvious that you two know each other. So, if I deduct what I think, that would make you, Bird, as Rin, Kakashi's team mate during the Iwa konoha war, aka the third great shinobi battle." with that Jen yawned again, not noticing how Kakashi stood glaring at her.

"Rin died along time ago during the kyuubi attack." Jen nodded, storing this info in her brain for later. "You better get to bed, you look like your going to collapse while standing." again Jen nodded, walking forward did she grab Bird's wrist and dragged her away.

Heather glared at Jen as she walked threw the front door. "You ideot, you got lost, didn't you!" Jen smiled meekly at her best friend as she walked over to the kitchen to see Allyssia sitting on at the table, while Risa and Agela cleaned the dishe's.

"You missed dinner, you'll have to wait for breackfast tomorrow to eat something." she said as she saw the down hearted face of her friend and thorn in her side.

"Sorry for worring you, but I got lost trying to find this place again." Jen said, noticing how the others were watching her with a little concern. "I found a mask, I can finally hide the bruise." with that Jen moved to the hall way to her own room, wanting to get as much sleep as she could before doing anything that would make her even more tired. As she plopped onto the bed did she open her laptop, laughing as she noticed that it said it was plugged in, instead of dead or in battery mode. Quickly did she begin to read the story of Naruto, the new chapter that had just gotten out.

Jen jumped out of bed as she heard someone swear. Her heart pounding as she grabbed the nearest weapon that she could find. "Anyone there?" she whispered as she looked down the hallway to see if any of her friends had noticed the noise. "Bird, Cat?" her voice sounded a little high pitched to her ears as she slowly walked down a little farther, opening one of her friends door, glade now that hers was the last room in the hall way. In her bed layed Heather, sleeping soundly. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved quickly to the kitchen, grabing one of the knife's for a better weapon then a pencil. "Is any one out here?" her voice sounded nervous, at this she mentally yelled at her self as she entered the front room. Her eye's scanned it quickly before turning to the front door, open wide as both Anbu stood there looking over the view that their apartment faced. "Cat, Bird?" Jen asked a little louder, making both Anbu jump a little.

"Get back to bed, now." Jen frowned, they had the mask's of Cat and Bird, but they didn't sound like them.

"No, I wont, I want to stay awake, so deal with it nimrods." Jen watched as their first reactions were to grab their kunai. This made her eye's narrow. "Who are you!" Jen nearly shouted before a hand clapsed her mouth.

"They promised us this would be easy!" Jen's eye's widened as she felt her mind scream at her to run.

"NE! Danzou!" she mumbled threw the Anbu's finger's, making the Anbu's hand slacken a little. "You killed Cat and Bird, didn't you!" At this she felt their muscle's tense, making her believe her guess was correct! "I'll scream, I promise you I'll scream if you don't get out of here!" Jen said as she tightened the grip on the knife in her hand.

"I dare you to, bratt." the one to her left said as she felt his hand on her wrist trying to take her weapon from her. "Drop it, and I promise you, we wont hurt your friends." she could hear him smirk behind his mask, making her stomack turn as she realized he would do just that.

"No! Leave them out of this!" she tried to shout threw the Anbu's hand. This made both Anbu laugh alittle.

"We can't. You and your friends are invited to Lord Danzou's for alittle chat." Jen growled as she thought of anything to help her.

"You both are ideots. Do you really think Bird and Cat were the only one's watching us?!" she made her voice sound it natural annoying tone. "Or, are you two demon lovers? I can't tell." she smiled quickly as she noticed their killer intent seeping over her skin, making her lungs collapse inside them self's. After a little while of this did she say something else, hoping to make them more angier at her. "Oh, I know your cry babies trying to act tough!" that was the last that both Anbu could take as Jen felt a blow to her stomach and side of her head. She quickly screamed, hoping to wake someone up, before her vision blurred as she lost conciousness.

"She's lucky. Any lower and who ever attacked her could have killed her." she felt sick to her stomach as her hand moved to her head feeling the heavy bandage's. "I see your awake." her eyes felt heavy as she lifted them up as much as she could.

"Bird, your not dead?" this made the Anbu laugh.

"Nope. But you were close to it." she was?

"Did you get them? Those imposteres? I mean... They..." groaning did she try to move to her side, before her stomach did a few flip flops.

"We didn't find anyone. If they were their they didn't show it." Bird said appaligetically. "We found you two blocks away from the apartment. You must have slept walked."

Jen frown, she had been known to sleep walk at times. "Do I have any more bruise's I should know bout?" Bird laughed and nodded, telling her how big the new one on her head was, this made Jen frown, her new masks wouldn't cover it, and she didn't have a head band. So, she now had to find Kurenai and see i f she could help. "Oh, Lord Hokage didn't like your injuries, so he wanted me to relay this message. 'I agree that you need training, but I will take your offer that went along with it'." Bird noticed the smile that appeared on Jen's face before she went back to sleep.

Jen was still in the hospital as Ebizu had begun training them. He had showed them with the basic's helping them with their chakra and endurance. They had also learned that they still had a year to go tell the graduation of Naruto's class, which made Jen extremely happy to know. While it had only been a few day's before Jen was released did she whine at how her friends had gotten a head of her, before she joined in the endurance race, ending last place. As promised by the end of the week Jen went to visit the Hokage to tell him of what the book said, due to how hard the translating was, the Hokage had agreed to do one page a week, so that the knowladge didn't harm his village.

"Jen, you need less chakra to perform that move." Jen sighed as she took a deep breath before trying again to get it right. Heather sat next to her panting on the ground trying to catch her breath before Ebizu gave her anouther task. "Jen, pay attention-" Jen yelped as she was launched backward's into a tree, as Heather laughed while Ebizu shook his head in dissapointment.

"I'm trying, stop expecting greatness out of me!" Jen shouted before getting back up and starting to run away from them both, cursing any god that enjoyed the site of torture. Jen quickly lost her breath as she leaned ageinst one of the three wooden poles. "Why do adults expect me to be perfect. Listen to everything they say and not ask questions!" she growled as she slid down to the ground, her back to everything around her. Her mind soon became numb as her body desided to rest from the training they had been under.

"That wouldn't be a smart idea." Jen visibly flinched as she opened her eye's lazily to see one eye of Hatake Kakashi's.

"Why not?" she said, slurring her words alittle. Her mind still trying to process what was going on.

"There are a lot of people who would do stuff to you while your sleeping." Jen frowned, not understanding a word that he had said.

"Like beat the crap out of me? I deal with that constantly, mentaly and physically." Jen said, her mind fighting the sleepy spell that was winning.

"Yes." Kakashi said as he kicked her foot alittle, trying to keep her awake. A small chuckle escaped him as he notice her head lolling to one side, sleep kicking in again. "I wouldn't fall a sleep here." he said before returning to his reading. For some reason, at the sight of the book, Jen's mind verbily yelled at her to beat the snot out of him.

"If only Sakumo could see his son now. A giant pervert and a lousy excuse for a jounin." Jen's mind only slightly sensed the dangerous water's that she was crossing knowingfully.

"I didn't really here you, could you repeat that."

"I aways wondered if the great White fang killed himself of shame for his only son. Or to make a point. Konoha was disgusting." her words slurred agian as her mind kept telling her to shut up. "If Minato Kazikame were still alive, Oh I could just see him ripping this village apart. Killing his only student..." she yawned as she looked up at him, her eye's unfocusing. "Do you wear that mask to look like him? Because it will somehow keep dear old dad happy to know his son wanted to be just like him, a person who has no life, who visits the memorial stone just to remember the past and forget the present." It took five minutes for her to notice that her body was running, screaming to get out of their before she even knew the reason why it was scared. Yet she felt as if she didn't run, her life would be over with in a second's notice, that she must never talk to Hatake Kakashi for the rest of her life. Why, she didn't know, all she knew was that she was dreaming of the white fang, Minato the fourth hokage, and team seven during the third great war. All she did know was she was running straight back to Ebizu and demanding him to teach he how to do a teleportation jutsu before she was dead. Strange how one become's scared and run's back to the last place they last had human contact. She'd question why later, but she'd just run for now.

* * *

Authors notes:

I thank you all for reading this story. Adding tid bits to help me along the way. Next chapter will be at least 5000. Also my computer is screwed up so I can't spell check anything, just to warn you all.


	3. fire 3

Heather laughed as Jen told her what happened after leaving Ebizu like that. How she fell a sleep and the next thing she knew she had to run away, run a way and neve see on copy cat again.

"You were prabaly sleep talking. I mean, you sleep walk, you have to sleep talk." Allyssia laughed as she set down their food before she also sat to eat.

"Why would I do that. I have no reason to upset Kakashi." Jen grumbled as she looked down at her food before looking up. Everyone had frozen, feeling a merderous arua surrounding them. "You were saying!" Risa shouted as she jumped from her table and grabed one of the knife's. Heather soon followed before the front door was blown of its hinges. Angela's eye's widdened as she dropped her fork. "Kakashi, It isn't worth it! You said so your self that she was a sleep!" Jen didn't know if she was suppose to feel happy or scared. She had just ticked off the famous Hatake Kakashi, and now there he was in her front room with his sharingan out in the open and a look that could kill any jounin in his path.

"Yo, Kakashi. Did you come to eat?" Jen asked, her voice sounding normal, which made her mentally scream at her self. Jen watched as both Cat and Bird glared at her before Jen decided to get out of here as fast as she could.

"Jen, teleport!" Allyssia growled as her as she grabbed her shinobi gear and took out a kunai, not wanting to have Kakashi kill her annoying friend from hell, who seemed to have a nack for bring destruction to all she spoke to.

Nodding did Jen quickly form the chakra and seals before she thought of... ANYWHERE, but here.

Iruka grumbled as he cleaned up his dinner mess before hearing a sudden poof behind him.

"What the? Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he turned his head to see a pale girl who he had seen early that week. "You!" the girl glanced over at him before smiling to herself, as she exhaled a sigh of release.

"Word to the wise, don't tell anyone that I am here." with that she walked into his front room, effectively passing out on his couch.

"That was a jounin teleportaion jutsu. She must be exhausted, and had been in a serious situation to use that." Iruka said, his mother hen mode taking effect as he grabed a spare blanket and throwing it over her sleeping form.

Heather and Allyssia growled with impatience as they waited for Cat to find Jen. It had taken Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and both Cat and Bird to calm Kakashi enough for him to return home. Cat following him just incase he found Jen. Gai had been utterly shocked that his eternal rival had been so angry, ready to kill a Konoha citizen. Kurenai had understand who Kakashi had gone after, which made it a little easier to take in, but for her to set off Kakashi like that was a gift that Jen should not use at all, it could really piss off some people. Asuma just watched as the four shacken up girl's ate their dinner and cleaned up the mess, speaking rapidly to one anouther until Bird had shooed them off to bed. Now here they were, sitting on the couch with Jen's back back that held all of her stuff. The same backpack that they had asked Bird to carry to the front room due to its massive weight, which she had told them was a little to much for any one.

"Bleach or Inu Yasha?" Allyssia said as she unzipped the bag. Bird watching nervously to see what was in Jen's never opened back pack while other's were around.

"To bad we can't read-" Angela's hand clapsed tightly to Risa's mouth as she tilted her head to Bird's direction.

"I vote we use her laptop, I really want to check my mail and see just exactly how long we've been in this world." Bird watched as they pulled out what they called a 'laptop' out of Jen's bag, before quickly turning it on. "Does anyone know her password?" Allyssia said as a blue screen appeared on the front.

"Try notme." Risa said as she slide over to get a better look. "Dang it, I thought that'd work. She alway's tell's me that is the only password she use's."

"Try Kakashi. Bleach. Naruto. Renji." Heather paused as Bird nearly face planted at the first name.

"Kakashi worked... Wow. You'd think she'd changed her mind about him while she was here. I mean, he's a prick in real life, in the book's he's soo much cooler." Allyssia said as she waited for the screen to load up. All four had forgotten that Bird was watching them.

A few minute's passed before all four laughed out loud. "Her screen saver is him too! Talk about obsessed!" Bird twitched as she quickly moved behind them, watching as they pointed out some stuff on the picture.

"He's in Anbu gear here." "Look behind him, it's the forth!" "Hey isn't that the one name Obito, the dude who gave him his eye?" "Jen cry'd when she read that spot in the book. I mean, Young Kakashi was just like Sasuke, a stick widged deep in his butt!" Bird nearly laughed at that last commint. "Hey turn on the net, I want to see what she had set." Set? Net? what are they talking about? they clicked on an E before a page flew up, what Bird saw almost made her jump. There stood Uchiha Sasuke with suck strange eye's. In the bubble he spoke of destroying Konoha because of what they did to his brother! What was going on!

"Do you think Jen's looking for a way to save Sasuke." Heather said before the door opened and Jen brustled in, nearly kicking and shouting at Cat. That was until her eyes fell on her back pack and then up to the lap top on Allyssia's lap. Up to Bird's face that stood behind them.

"Allyssia, you really don't have a clue to what you've just done." Allyssia looked behind her, her face frozen in shock. "Bird, I believe you've seen to much, we can't allow you to tell the Hokage of what you saw." Bird nodded dumbly, understanding know why Jen had made the deal as she did with the Hokage.

Bird and Cat had sat down as Jen had told them alittle of their world. Heather, Allyssia, Angela, and Risa pitching in at different spots. What they had learned shocked them greatly, but brought life to what they knew of their world and how.

"Do you think you five might have a blood limit from bing from that world?" Cat said a little worried what the answer would be.

"If we do, it hasn't activated yet." Risa said a little down hearted.

"Or Jen's might have. Her blood limit is probably 'set everyone mad and have them kill her' limit." Allyssia said as she dodged one of Jen's blows to the head.

"Shut up! I still don't understand alot of what is happening!" Jen grumbled as sat down and began to close her laptop.

"Why is your password Kakashi and why do you have a picture of him up on your screen." Bird said, making Cat nearly laugh, considering how much they seemed to hate each other.

"In our world, I thought of him as someone who 'looked underneath the underneath'." Bird frowned, what would that mean? "And he was really cool, I kind of related to him, if just a little." Cat glanced at her friends, he could tell that they had no clue to what she was talking about. "In my world I was always left behind, never really had anyone to care for me. Because of that I had to defend for my self for eleven years of my life. Every friend I got abandoned me once they got to know me. In return they would try to beat me up, Physically or mentally." Jen fell silent for a while as she stared down at the screen. "The only person I ever had was taken away from me, because of that I had sworn to kill my aunt for what she had done. She had promised me that she would never seperate us, but she lied, just like all adult's do." Jen's four friends shivered at the cold empty laugh that escaped her throat. "It didn't help that everyday I either had to try to kill someone for some money, or I had to try and reach out for some help. In the end, I was nearly killed, trying to do both. My cousin dared me to climb a wall, I did, after I had nearly reached the top, did she pull me down, I nearly died of blood loss, but it wasn't the first time that I was injured like that." Jen stopped before standing up and grabing her bag. Before she walked down the hall way did they hear her say one last thing, "I never expect any friend's to be by my side longer then two years. Nor do I expect not to be hurt in turn. I am like this because fate loved to see me in agony, waiting for me to end my own life just to escape the pain that my precious people cause me." Bird frowned, not liking this at all. It sounded to much like Sasuke's life and Naruto's. "Yet, even if I'm going to die, why would I dare break the bonds that hold me to life?" with that she left to her room, leaving everyone to ponder what she had said.

Jen had woken up earlier then she was used to, she had dressed quickly into a pair of her new clothing. The gray mask in place, blending well with her gray clothed. On the back of her shirt had a picture of a fox, smiling as blood dripped from its mouth. Word's were pressed to the top 'I support the Kyuubi, in turn I hate those who don't'. She had to smile at her bravery, she knew she would get a whole lot of yelling, probably some beating, but that would help her. Oh, she would have a lot of fun giving a list of what has happened to the Hokage. With that she teleported to the training ground that team seven used, or would use.

"Now, let's begin with... speed sign's!" Jen smiled as she started to pratice them in a row, hoping to get faster at them, all the while her mind was thinking back to the book.

It had nearly been a week since she had read any of it, besides to the Hokage, she had just abandoned it. Along with everything else that she had gone threw in the past few weeks she finally felt happy being in this world, if not a little sad that she'd never see the one's she loved.

"Well, arn't you out here a little early to be practicing?" Jen scrowled, she had known that Kakashi would show up here, he alway's had in order to see Obito. "Ah, and I see you weren't followed." Jen scrowled, maybe she should have let Bird know she was going out, but she didn't like telling people what she was doing, they alway's came back on her. "Is something bothering you?" why wasn't she telling him to shut up?! Jen frowned as she looked up at the jounin, she was close to his own height, but just a little off from it.

"Nothing is, just leave me alone." with that she turned back to start on her hand seals, or she would have if Kakashi didn't laugh at her.

"You wont get no where if you don't use some weights." Jen scrowled, her hatred for being wrong increased as she turned to look at Kakashi, narrowing her eye's did she watch him pull out two sets of wrist weights.

"Are you spying on me, Hatake san?" it sounded more like she was accusing him, then asking.

"No, I always have a pair on me." with that she watched in horror as he pulled out a set of weights, she caught sight of how much one of them were before her mouth gaped open, making Kakashi laugh at the face. "Use these, they may come in handy." Jen frowned, but nodded her head dumbly before putting on the wrist, ankle, and waist weights. After this she nearly face planted into the ground, her stumach felt like she was punched, why, simply because infront of her stood Kakashi, smiling with his eye, one that she could tell ment pain.

"Why'd you do that!" she nearly screamed, or she would have if the weights didn't increase.

"No particular reason." Kakashi said, watching Jen struggle to breath or stand up. "Those weights are for interogation's. The more chakra, the more you struggle, the more you get angry, it will only hurt you worse." Jen glared up at Kakashi before her body fell completely on the ground, her mind screamed in pain as she continued to struggle to stand up, hoping to any god in the sky of this world, that he would allow her to punch him just once in his smug face. "I'll give you some time to cool down, but in the mean time, use them to train self control." she could swear that his voice was mocking her, telling her that she screwed up in trusting him about the weights, she could feel him laughing in his mind, pointing at her, calling her name's, just like everyone else.

"I wont give up." Kakashi paused to look down at her, confused by her words. "I promise you, before the day end's, I'm going to kick your butt!" she hollowed as the belt increased in weight, her arms and legs could bearly more any more, but she wouldn't give up, oh heck no, if she did then she should have her whole life.

"Due what ever you wish, but I promise you one thing, you wont be able to touch me." with that he walked over to the stone, out of her vision as she started to struggle, trying to force her self first into a sitting stance, before attempting to stand up.

Bird had almost screamed when she found Allyssia laughing at a peice of paper Jen had written something on. Angela and Heather both looked at each other to sigh, wondering why they had ever been friends with such a bone head. Risa just looked at everyone, confused at the situation of the whole intire thing. She had known that Jen would do something like this, inorder to get her mind straight, but the note was riddiculous. All it had said was 'the Bird and the Cat sat in a small row, not noticing the girl sneak right past. By the time they had noticed, she was way long gone, with only this note to show she had left. Bye bye.'

"If I ever see her again, I'm giving her to Kakashi to torture!" Bird screamed as she bolted out the door to take off some of the frustration's of being a baby sitter had.

"I better report this to Lord Hokage." Cat said with a sigh, "I'll drop you four off for your training." All four nodded, knowing Jen must be doing just that.

Jen had managed to get into a sitting position twice now, her back was numb and her hands had several small cuts on them from pushing her self up from the rocky ground. In anouther attempt to stand she had nearly rolled into the three pole's, but now she was standing, walking in any direction, hoping to find one annoying copy cat. Her mind was fogged, trying to get her to rest, but she knew she couldn't do that, that would be admeting she was deffeted. Her body continue to walk, her knee's shaking with pain. She bearly had any strength left to fight, but she had to continue, right? Continue to fight? Her leg's began to grow cold quickly before she looked down to see her reflection in the water... water... why was her brain screaming? She wasn't in danger, it was only water, and it felt invigorating on her calf's... Her calf's that had now given out on her while she was in the water... why was this... why... should she... fight?

Kakashi watched shocked as Jen had fell face first into the water. His fear that she was trying to drown herself made the Copy nin jump out of his skin. He had been watching her, shocked as she continued to fight the weight's. He had concluded that they were now near two hundred, which was too much for a mear person, who hadn't even strated out with the right amount.

He felt her flinch at his touch as he pulled her out of the water, quickly removing her mask did he notice the bruise, it was still there, it hadn't gotten smaller or bigger. The one at her temple had gone down to a green tint, making her skin seem ill. He slowly began to curse at himself as she felt for her pulse, it was still there, but small. Kakashi felt panicked as he noticed her chest rise in short breathes, making him wonder if he had let it go on far to long. He had known she was a sleep while she said those things, but he still didn't like how she knew. Then how she had seemed to not notice everyone worring for her safety. He really was blinded by rage a couple of time's due to her behavior, but he would work on that, simple due to the fact that she worked hard not to lose.

"Ideot." Kakashi looked down at her face, flinching as he saw how the bruise contrasted with her too pale face, the green tint making it harder for him to watch her. To check to see if she was ok. He watched as she moved closer to him, could she be cold? She probably was, due to his sadistic pay back.

Bird appeared infront of the Hokage, she had been summoned while she was in the middle of trying to locate Jen, she felt furious that she had been called for something that wouldn't help her search.

"Yo, bird san." she cringed as she looked up to see Kakashi, his jounin out fit a little messed up as if he'd been working out.

"You called Hokage sama." Bird said, lowering her head again. She did not want to see Kakashi, not at such a trivial moment.

"Jen is ok, she passed out due to exhaustion close to half an hour ago." Bird's head snapped up, making both Hokage and Kakashi wonder if she had recived whiplash due to it. "She was found by Kakashi, who told me how she had become that way." Bird turned her head to watch as Kakashi pulled out his book, making her intention to kill that silver haired nusiounce become visible to both Hokage and one silver haired nusiounce, who both raised eye brows at this.

"I had given her some equipment to train with, it turned out to be a little to much for her." Kakashi said as he returned to reading his book.

"Yes, I just thought you should know your charge is fine. Kakashi took her back to the apartment to rest." at this Bird stood up, walking over to Kakashi did both of them flinch back as she began to speak.

"Your a pain far worse then she is." Bird snapped as her hands fisted up into balls at her side. "You never even took the chance to get to know her, and yet, ever time she says something to upset you you never even wonder why." Kakashi lowered his book to get a better look at the masked face. "She looks up to you. In her world you were her hero, you were someone she felt she could trust because the world had turned it's back on her." Bird lowered her head as she felt tears close to spilling over. "Even her friends didn't even know that she had been hurt, left out, alone. Yet, she spoke highly of you, telling both Cat and I that she thought of you as a family member she had never meet, that she would given anything to have. And what do you do! You keep trying to destroy that!" Bird snapped as she reared back to slap Kakashi, only to have a hand firmly holding it back. "The bruise hasn't gone away. No matter how she act's I can tell it hurt's her, every night I hear her asking why, why she has to live in a world that she feel's take's everything she love's away from her." the Hokage frowned, he had never recived a report on this, it could be time to get a new group to watch them. "Hatake, what you say and do will affect her. Think about that before you try and kill her for trying to push everyone away from her heart." with that Bird turned to see anouther Anbu watching them, his shock clear on his face as he glanced between both of them, before letting Bird's hand go.

Risa watched as everyone sat by the tree, waiting for either Anbu to escort them home. She was filling scared that Jen was hurt, but she pushed that back, she knew Jen was strong, but how much could someone take before they are destroyed? Heather and Angela were sitting, talking to one anouther about how the training went, Allyssia sat on the ground a little farther way, her eye's watching the tree's, hoping for any sign that someone was their. Risa couldn't help wonder if Allyssia was scared that Jen had gotten into too much trouble. She had known that Jen was gullable, if she felt no threat to herself she'd do what ever someone wanted her to do. It had made up for her word's, but it got her in trouble alot.

"Allyssia, Angela, Risa, and Heather. I presume." All four turned to stare at an Anbu with a gorrella mask. "I'm to escort you back to you place." They nodded, wondering if Cat and Bird were visiting the Hokage.

Bird howled in anger as she sat ontop of a building near the five's apartment. The Hokage had taken them off of the assignment and told them that Gorrella and Eagal would be watching them now. This had made her completely lose her cool, she had almost barged into the place and killed Eagal who was watching Jen. Eagal didn't even know that Jen hated people in her room. If she were to wake up right now while eagal was in their, then the pact with the Hokage would most likely be broken. Jen didn't trust, If she did, you had to earn it.

"Bird, calm down." Cat said as he sat down next to her. Making her freeze up instantly. "We both know that they wont do anything to hurt them."

"Jen wont like it. Allyssia will do anything to make them learn the rule's that she had placed down. Angela wont allow them to do anything that would involve them in their talks and meetings, Risa will probably break down and cry. Oh, and we all know what might happen in Jen run's off her mouth." Cat frowned, he had known that they would be taken off the assignment if they had gotten to close, but after learning about them, be just couldn't help but feel Bird was right. He had also gone threw the senario's in his mind, all of them turned out bad.

"So, let me get this straight." Allyssia scrowled as she punched the table, nearly making it collapse under her anger. "Bird and Cat have been taken off, and you two are now our sitters." Allyssia quickly spun around to start cooking dinner, giving her hands something to do.

"Yes, that is how it is." Eagal said as she watched them all frown, hating the new change, but she knew why the Hokage did it, she'd have to make them see.

"You'll need to learn the rule's then." Angela said as she turned to look at Allyssia, who nodded. "You are not allowed into our rooms, if one of us is sick, then the five of us will take care of each other. When we have a meeting you are not allowed to listen in at all, if you do Jen will stop telling anything to the Hokage." Eagal frown as she stared at them, how was she suppose to abide by these rule's. They countered the one's that the Hokage had given them.

"And don't go threw any of our stuff, expecially Jen's. At the moment I doubt even you'd be able to live with out going off the deep end." Heather said as she stood up, getting the plate's and silver wear.

"You two..." Gorrila glanced at Risa as Eagal continued to look at the rest of them. "Please don't get Jen made. I mean, she's already been threw alot. Once she find's out that Bird and Cat are gone, I doubt she'll feel to kind to either of you, or to the Hokage." gorrila nodded, understanding the reason's.

"Since that is taken care of, get out of the kitchen while we talk." Allyssia said as Angela and Heather watch them look confused for a second before going to talk.

"We can' do that. Lord-" Eagal had started until she heard coughing to her right.

"Allyssia said get out. Either listen and leave, or expect nothing but denial." Gorrila nodded, as he turned around, he did not want them to think he had problem's with their rules. Eagal, though, he knew would.

"Eagal, do as they say." Gorrilla said as he dragged his partner out of the room before hearing a crash, making him wonder what talk they were having.

Allyssia watched as Jen nearly screamed in anger before she turned around and threw her art book at the door that Eagal and Gorrilla had just left. "Calm down, Jen." Allyssia said as she noticed that her friend nearly collapsed after show of absolute detest. "What happened to you!" Jen laughed as she moved slowly to the table, using the chair's as support.

"Training went bad." Jen said lazily as she sat down looking at the food that Risa poured onto the plate. "I might have went over board a little, hopefully it pay's off later." Angela frowned as she noticed how hard it was for Jen to even speak, her speach slurred and her eye's nearly drooped.

"Jen, tomorrow let's go to the hot springs." Angela said as she saw Jen's fork stop half way to her mouth.

"Sure, but what about Jaraiya..." this made them all face plant as they looked at the door, nearly laughing.

"We'll do something about that, what do you think Jen, alittle loud mouth bratt?" Jen nodded as she began to eat as fast as she could, making her friends laugh even more.


	4. fire 4

**Chapter four**

Bird watched as Jen henged into a small black haired girl, she just couldn't help wondering what she was up to. While she did this the other girl's had went into change for the springs, yet as they came out did she nearly fall out of the tree, here they had transformed into women with well rounded curve's. She still didn't know what they were up to, but she had to admit, what ever it was, was going to be a fesitval. Cat sat next to her, she could tell he had put a blind fold on, a deep blush was on his face that she could feel the heat from. This made her laugh at her partner even more, yet she understood why, but still, it was hilarious.

They waited for a while, Jen circuling the women's bath house, pretending to be curious about everything, even walking up to a few people coming out or in if they knew which way to... well, what ever it was made people pat her hair and smile at her, confusing, indeed. Again another wait, Bird was beginningto wonder what was going on, until she saw Jen smile, running to the other side of the springs, naturally she followed, Cat behind her, confused more then her, due to his blind fold.

"Old man, old man!" Bird nearly face planted as she watched Jen walk up to an old man giggling to him self while looking threw a hole into the girl's bathroom.

"Shoosh!" Jen frowned as she looked at him, then a smile spread wide on her face.

"Froggie! Old Froggie, what are you doing?" Frog? What the! "Why are you peeking inside the girl's hot springs?" What! Bird felt Cat place a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from attacking blindly at the pervert.

"I am doing research kid, leave me alone." Bird watched as Jen performed two hand seals before screaming loudly, making all the wemon in the bath house jump up to see what was going on.

"He hit me! Mommy Mommy!" Bird felt empathy for the man as all the girls came out of the bath house, glaring at the man as the girl came to hind behind some of them. "He told me to shut up so he could do research." Bird could see that man visibly pale as he began to slowly back up, Bird watched as Jen came out behind the girl's leg as walk over to the man, allowing only him to see her face. A glint of sadistic glee spread threw out it making the man pale worse before turning and making a mad dash away from the crowd of furious women at his tail.

"Well, I feel sorry for him, I mean, Jen must know who he is, and why she did it, I can only guess." Cat said as he looked at his teammate, before sighing, he could feel her jumping with joy for female kind. "On second thought, I hope the man never figure's out Jen did that to him." he chuckled slightly as he leaned ageinst the bark.

"That was awesome!" Heather said as she leaned ageinst the wall, a smile spread across her face as she panted for a few minute's.

"I just can't believe how furious those women became when Jen show'd them the bruise. I mean, wow, their look was murderous!" Allyssia giggled as she collapsed, holding her side's as she tried to breath easiler.

"We need to get a move on it, I mean, I know he'll try to find the kid and tell..." Jen began only to pause as she spun around, her friends following her example before their stance fell.

"I can't believe you five would resort to such... such..." Eagal said as she looked at them, shocked at how they would do that to him, even if he was a pervert.

"Deal with it." Jen said, her face loosing it's warmness as she began to walk past her, the other's nodding, agreeing with her.

"You can't just expect me to go along with that!" Eagal said as she gripped Jen's shoulder, making Jen glance at her.

"Let go, I don't like to be touched by fealth." Eagal growled as she tried to subdue her anger. "I said let go, I don't like your smell and your feel." Eagal could feel her resolve slowly snapping, she had had enough of her mouth that the girl had.

"Why you no good-" Heather watched as Jen was slammed into a tree, a kunai pinning her to the tree, a cut set across her neck and down her right eye, making the blood drip down, covering her face quickly. "You need to learn self control, bratt!" Eagal shouted as she raised her katana higher.

"Why, so I can be pushed around by weakling like you, I don't think so." Eagal felt her head scream at what Jen had called her, her blade fell quickly to cut at Jen, whose eye's watched slightly bemused at the situation.

Allyssia dropped to the ground as she saw the blood fall to the ground as the sword slashed threw Jen's shoulder, while her hand gripped Eagal's throat, gasping could be heard from her mouth as she gasped.

"Would you like me to smash you wind pipe? I mean, I am doing this as self deffence, you did attack first, did you not Anbu?" Jen smiled, showing her teeth to Eagal, licking her lips of the blood that had fallen onto them from the cut.

"Jen!" Risa froze as she turned to see Bird standing a few feet away, Cat next to her, his hand's gripping a kunai in case things turn nastier. "Let her go, we need to treat your injuries." Angela looked at Jen, pleading her to follow Bird, hoping to get out of the situation.

"Your lucky." Jen said as she tossed the girl to her side, the sword, still lodged into her shoulder, making her grunt slightly as she felt it scrap ageinst her bone. "Sorry Bird, Cat. Didn't mean to cause you trouble..." Jen said as she fell to the ground.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Bird said as she slowly pulled out the sword, before quickly sprinting to the hospital.

"I am dissapointed Eagal." Sarutobi said as he looked at Eagal infront of him. Cat had dragged her in, Sarutobi had first noticed the blood on her unifrom then the bruise on her neck. A scrowl had firmly been planted on his face as Cat stood ageinst the door, he had told him how Bird and him and been following the five, and when they went to the forest to make sure that the old man didn't find them did they see Eagal yelling at Jen, who in turn told Eagal to 'deal with it', which made Eagal angry, stopping Jen who told her to release her grip on her shoulder. Eagal had snapped at that pointed, attacking Jen wtih her weapon's. After that he told of the wounds that Eagal had inflicted upon her.

"To think you'd jeperdize a mission due to her words. Had I not told you Jen doesn't show restraint in what she says!" He sighed as he turned back to Cat, maybe it was a bad idea to take them off the mission. Those five had at least not done anything to tick them off, and Jen seemed to... lets see... not to argue with them. "Cat, you and Bird are back on this mission." He said exhaustedly, before turning to gorrilla. "Take Eagal, she needs to get her throat checked-"

"Lord Hokage! Jen, she's gone!" Sarutobi growled as he looked up at one of the medic's.

"Find her! Now!" Cat nodded as he left the room.

Jen growled as she sat at the edge of the lack in training ground seven. She had first asked the medic to fix her eye, she was glade that she had not lost it, but she could tell that the medic couldn't heal it all the way, which ment that it would scar. The one on her throat had stopped bleeding, but hurt alot, making tears brim her eye's before she quickly wiped them away. Her shoulder had been the second thing that the man had healed, he had used more chakra to do this one, healing it all the way so it wouldn't cause problems later.

"I shouldn't have taunted her on." she growled as she down at the cloth that was oncet mask to get a look at her bruised and battered face. The bruise was finally going away, but only a small portion had. The green tint to her skin had all but vanished, and now the scarring tissue on her right eye, it had reached up half way to her hair line then to the bottom of her jaw, barly grazing her lid, saving her eye. "I should have killed her, but... Bird said not to." Jen nearly screamed as she ferociously kicked the water.

"I thought I'd fine you here." Jen froze, her body tensed as she felt him walk over to her side. "You get into a fight with an Anbu again?" she could hear him laughing at her, making her blood boil over as she continued to stare into the water.

"No, she started it." Jen said, her voice tight as tears threatened to fall again. "They always start it." Kakashi watched shocked as the girl curled inwards, tears falling onto her knee's as she gasped for breath. "I hate everything! Everyone expects me to behave, to do what they want. I just can't stand it! I just can't stand following rule's that I know will lead to me being hurt again and again." Kakashi frowned as he sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue. "I mean, I get friends, and everything is alright at first, but then, after a while they start to notice, they alway's start to notice." raising his eyebrow did he listen carefully. What had they noticed to make them run away? "I always enjoyed destruction, death, pain and blood. I enjoyed others sufferings that sometime's I had to cause them just to... to..." again she brock down into sob's. "I hated life so badly that everytime I got the chance to do harm, I'd take it. As a mean's to hurt everyone. If someone was fighting, I'd alway's be the cause. I hated the pain, but I just couldn't get away form the need of it." Jen glanced at him, watching as he examed her. "I thought sometime's that if I just left, then I'd get my ultimate revenge, but I never could do it. I'd get closer every day, but someone I cared about would always stop me." Kakashi watched as her eye's closed, a smile crossed her face quickly before she began to cry again. "They stole everything I loved, my reason of being." her voice was calmer, making Kakashi shiver slightly. "My little sister was all that I cared about. I used to get sick when it came to her, I would alway's be watching her, making sure that nothing happened to her. I guess I had a little sister complex, but I had lost my mom, my older sister, a family that I had known for my whole life, but she took it away from me. She gave me up, right after I had pnemonia and food poisoning. She threw me out and kept my sister. After that I was sent to different places, everyone giving me up, no one even took a second glance at me. I remember I got hurt once, and my care taker just frowned at me before shooing me off. The next day I went to school, not feeling well. As the other student's noticed that my sleeve was soaked in blood they screamed. My teacher told me I had to go see the nerse, but she couldn't help me." Jen paused, Kakashi watched as her eye's dimmed alittle at the memories, making him wonder if she had lived a more horrible life then he had first thought. "It never got taken care off. It had stopped bleeding a couple day's later, and I had become very ill, but no one cared. The kids in my class stopped talking to me, my teacher had ignored me, and I didn't know why." Jen paused, trying to regulate her breathing before she continued. "I moved back in with my mom, but she was never their when it really mattered. I was alone for my whole life, I got to finally know my older sister, but I could never seem to get close, no matter how much I tired. Probably because of her life, it really didn't matter to me. Then my cousin tried to kill me twice. No one even asked if it affected me, the fact that someone I looked up to had even caused me so much pain, the one who had nearly made me kill my self because she wanted to be cool. That's when I stopped caring in general, I was eight when that happened. At the age of nine month's my mother's boyfriend tried to kill me. I still remember that day, he thought that was the only way to shut me up also. Kill the bratt, she's nothing but an annoying parasite which take's up money!" Jen growled as she, again, kicked the waters surface. Kakashi listened, storing all of it for later. He had never even thought someone could be put in that situation from just living, he knew that shinobi were always in them, but that was because they chose to be. Here, she had just fought to live, and every time she took a step she was forced into a situation that called for her to do something any civilian would hope never happen to her and considering what Cat had told him, Jen had even tried to kill Eagal, if Bird hadn't stopped her, she would have succeeded.

"What else happened?" Kakashi said, noticing that she had gone silent.

"I moved. At first it was great, but then it began to hurt more and more. I saw other kids with family that supported them. No one even had the fact that at any moment you would have to choose: Should I continue or give in?" Jen paused, thinking of something. "I can't say that. Can I. I mean, I've never been in their shoe's, so I can't really say my life's been worse then theirs." Kakashi nodded, glade that she at least got this concept of life. "You know," Kakashi looked at her, confused as why she was addressing him. "I think that is the first time I've actually told anyone that much about me." she smiled as she looked into the water to glance at her face. Kakashi watched her frown as she looked at him. "I hate crying." At this Kakashi laughed, noticing that her eye's didn't show any effect that crying had on people.

"Well, you can hold that over anyone." Kakashi said, getting to his feet. He watched as she slowly stood, making him wonder just what she did to get fixed that fast from his... uh, yeah... she moved well, for someone who dropped do to exhaustion. His eye's trailed over the cuts on her left arm, the ripped fabric and small cut from the kunai that held her in place. The rip in the shoulder that had blood stained around it, dripping down, deep into the fabric. Then he noticed the blood that trailed down the mask and her shirt, next he noticed that her mask was sliced down the right side, destroyed, laying around her neck as jewely. His eye's fell onto the wound that would scar her face, yet she stared at him with both eye's, making him sigh with relief. At least she didn't lose her eye like he did.

"Kakashi, I'll try not to be too rude, but I hate people who stare." Kakashi smiled his one eye smile as he notice her smile also. "Now I almost look like you, great!" she said sarcastically, making him wonder if what Bird said was true. With that he watched as Jen began to walk a little ways ahead before stopping. "Thank you." she said quietly, as if fearing that someone would appear to scream at her for saying something like that to someone who had hurt her twice.

"It's my way of saying sorry." Jen laughed before continueing forward, making him wonder just how close she actually was to a melt down.

Heather watched as Jen sat silently at the table, reading one of the cryptic books, slowly eating the eggs Angela had made. Heather could tell that Eagal attaking her had been something that did not sit well with her, but it had scared her that Jen had allowed it to escalate to that. She had even tried to kill Eagal, if Bird had not come and stopped her, would she have? It scared Heather to know that her friend would actually go that far, far enough that she would not cry or sream as a sword ran threw their arm or sliced their face. It had made her wonder how many time's Jen had been in those situation's, the situation's that had one either think 'kill or be killed'. Heather knew that the others were also asking them selfs similar things as they kept glancing at Jen, waiting for her to do something before they did anything.

"It hurt's you know." Heather glanced at Jen, Allssia and Angela froze, wondering what they were talking about. Risa, Heather noticed, stayed calm. "My eye, my throat, even my shoulder." Heather didn't understand how this was going to help her situation. How was telling them that the wounds still hurt, even if they were healed? "All of them hurt, no matter how long they are healed, I still feel each of them." Heather watched as Risa began to eat a little now, Angela and Allyssia following her example. "No matter what I do, Heather, the pain will still be fresh." Heather looked back at Jen, watching as she looked at her.

"How did you know I was... The book, I see." Heather said as Jen pointed to the book. "Why would you answer it?" Jen shrugged, not really caring if she explained it or not.

"It said afterwards that earth would soon become scared of fire, that their friendship would be tested and soon destroyed." Jen looked up to see that all of their face's were on her's again. "Your all my friends. I wouldn't hurt you, not even if I was kidding around, I know what will hurt and what wont." Jen again looked down at the book. "We need to pratice more on our ninjutsu's." Heather watched as she shoved the last peice of toast into her mouth. "The genin test is tomorrow." with that Jen left to her room leaving the other four behind to ponder what was happening in her head.

"I can't believe that she is fine. I mean, she is able to hide the bruise now, but the scar is still visible, even with the mask you can tell its there." Angela said as she got up and cleared her plate.

"What worries me is that Jen was actually going to kill her, I mean, this is Jen we're talking about. I've seen her mad, but not like this!" Allyssia said as she finished her meal and sat their for a few more minute's. "And what happened to her while she dissappeared for that, what, two hours?"

"Don't worry, Jen will be fine." Risa said softly as she turned to look at her friends, a small smile on her face. "She never let's anything trouble her for long." Heather nodded before standing up, noticing that Jen had left a picture at her spot. Grabbing it did she scan it, smiling as she looked at her friends.

"Look at this, Jen really is trying to act better." all three quickly walked behind Heather to look at the picture. All five of them stood smiling as Bird and Cat hid up in the tree. The hokage in another part of the background. Each of them were wearing a head band, put the colors were different, each for the elements.

"I guess she is, if she's lasted this long with out killing herself and still trying to become friends and working things out, then I guess I should give her another try."Heather growled at Allyssia who smiled, taking the picture and putting it on the fridge. "First step, become Genin. Second step, help Jen with her problems. Third step, have fun along the way." everyone smiled as they quickly cleaned up the kitchen, ready for bed.

Jen quickly walked out of her room, trying hard not to wake up her friends as she went into the kitchen, pulling out the cake mix and the ingreadiants for the cake. She had promised her self that she would work hard to make up for what she had put them in.

Cat and Bird smiled as they both watched Jen baking the cake, not distrubing her friends at all.

"She's trying hard." Bird said, Cat nodded as he went to sit down on the couch, silently, not wanting to make Jen jump, after her situation with Eagal.

Angela walked into the kitchen. Her nose leading her to the table. A cake in the shape of a kunai stood their, it's frosting sliver with shurriken sticking out of the top, making her smile as her eye's fell onto Jen's sleeping form. She quickly turned around, opening the doors and waking the others up to see the site before Jen got up. As the four entered the room did Jen slowly raise her head, looking at them groggily. "Morn'." she said half slurred, they could tell that she didn't even know that she had spoke. "What may I do for you this morning?" she said shaking her head a little to wake up and notice them.

"We came in to have some cake." Heather said, giggling as she watched Jen look at the cake, then back to them. The spark of understanding shot threw her face as she jumped to her feet.

"Oh, uh, the cake was for.. after we became genin..." Jen said blushing as she quickly put it in the fridge.

"Oh, you expect us all to pass?" Allyssia said as she sat down on the table.

"Of course!" Jen said raising her fist into the air. "We are the 'Five'." This made them all raise an eye brow.

"The five?" Angela said, looking at her as if she was an enigma.

"Yeah, that is what the book referces to us as." Jen said, sitting down. "It always says the five when were together." she blushed alittle, looking the other way. "And everyone has already started calling us that. 'The five elementals'." Risa laughed as Heather nodded her head, liking that one better.

"Why would they call us that? I mean, come on." Allyssia said, laughing. Angela smiled as she watched Jen, wondering why they would call them that.

"You see, it's because of our natural affinities." Jen said, smiling at them. "On the cake I had five shurriken. Each a different color for that." they all nodded, relizing what Jen was saying. "SO!" leaning back on her chair. "Let's go, I don' t want to be late, but, I mean, I can't wait to get my head band!" they all laughed as Jen's chair slide forward, making her fall. "ouch!" Jen said laughing along with them.


	5. fire 5

**Chapter Five**

Kakashi watched as Asuma and Kurenai looked over the team list.

"Why do I have four?" Kurenai said as she looked over the name's. One name she had not recognised at all. "Who is Risa Shinazo?" Asuma looked over her shoulder, frowning as he didn't know either.

"She's part of the five." Kakashi said as he looked down at his list, reading one extra name on it. "It appears I have one too." Asuma and Kurenai glanced at Kakashi.

"The five?" they said together, wanting to know more before a purple haired kunoichi bursted threw the door.

"Where are those maggots!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow, before laughing.

"Here you go." Kakashi said, handing her the slip with her student's name on it.

"Thanks." With that she bolted out the door, leaving them alone.

"That was weird." Asuma said, before looking at Kakashi. "So, who are the five?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Allyssia, Angela, Risa, Heather, and Jen make up the five." he paused thinking of what else he should say. "Jen has a kekkai genkai that allows her to both be annoying and to translate a book that only her family can, although, she is now the last. Heather, Angela and Allyssia have been friends for a while. Risa is the new one, she regulate's the other four." Asuma raised his head, wondering how Kakashi new that. "I have meet them on several occasion's." with that he poofed away.

Jen watched as everyone piled into class, leaving the five to wonder why they were bounding about. Jen had placed a bandana diagonally over her face to cover her eye so no one would notice the scar. As they entered the class room did they notice that their were no seats left. "This just sucks!" Jen shouted as all eye's fell on them. "May we help you?" she snapped as she leaned agenst the wall, watching as her friends did the same.

"Jen, leave them alone, I mean, they are just babies." Allyssia said, making a few growl at the comment.

"Oh, I wonder what we're going to be doing today, don't you?" Risa said, thrusting her fist into the air, making Angela laugh before looking at the crowd of kids.

"Oh, lookie at that. A boob Uchiha. Have you had your dose of nails this morning?" she said as they all laughed.

"Stop picking on Sasuke kun!" several girls yelled making Jen smile as she walked to the center of the class.

"Sasuke kun, Mr. Stick up my ass. What is the difference?" she said, her one eye narrowing at them all, making a couple of the girl's shrink back. "Oh, is no one going to correct me or tell me to shut up?" Jen said looking over the crowd shocked. "Would you look at that. Their licking their wounds!" Jen said, a cold laugh escaping her lips.

"What would you expect." Allyssia said, standing next to her. "You scared the babies." both of them laughed, ducking as a kunai passed their heads.

"Oh, they act big. Or should I say, one Mr. stick up his ass, does." Jen said as she rolled on the floor, dodging two of the shurriken, grabbing the third. "Am I pissing you off, weakling?" Jen watched as Sasuke stood up, glaring at her. "Oh, did I hurt your pride? I'm soo sorry, Sasuke_ kun_." Jen watched as Sasuke learched at her, his fist balled back, ready to strick. Grabbing his wrist did she lean inwards, her eye narrowing on his. "Are you fragile?" with that did she spin around, knocking his feet from under her. "Cause I promise you, I'll break you in, cry baby." with that she stood up, hearing the sliding door open revealing Iruka coming in with the clip board in his hand.

"Jen!" he nearly shouted as he saw her foot on Sasuke's chest. "How many time's must you pick a fight?" he said, hanging his head.

"Hey! At least It's not with- ouch!" Jen looked up to see Allyssia standing over Sasuke. "No fair! I hate it when you do that!" rubbing her shoulder did she stand up. "You promised me you'd never do that again, it really hurts!" Allyssia nodded, smiling as she looked at Iruka, ignoring Jen.

"Who's first Iruka sensei?" Iruka frowned, a smile on his face as he read off the first name.

Jen watched at Risa was called in, making her laugh as she notice the other sweating up a storm. She had to smile, knowing that all the others had made it. Now only Risa and her were left, Naruto went after them, but they knew what would happen, so they didn't really mind. Jen waited a little bit, watching as Naruto glanced at her then to the door, as if wondering which one was more interesting. She watched as he looked at her agian, before her mind laughed. "May I help you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto jumped, shocked that she knew his full name.

"Yeah, why is your eye covered?" Jen smiled as she walked over to his table, slamming her fist into it, making several people jump.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you must wear orenge." Naruto frowned, looking at his jump suit.

"I really don't know, I like the color, I think." Jen nodded, smiling before she took a breath in, watching as several people looked at her, wanting to know the answer.

"I was attacked." Naruto nodded, wanting to know more. "It was a pretty fun time, though, considering who it was." Naruto nodded again, waiting for her to tell him who did it. "But, I won. She was stronger, but I still one. It was so much fun, trying to snap her neck." this made Naruto and several others pale.

"Did you?" someone asked.

"Unfortunatly, I didn't have enough time before I was stopped. I really wanted to know what her blood looked like." they all paled as they noticed her eye's get a far off look.

"Who stopped you?" Jen looked over to see who talked. Smiling at Ino.

"An Anbu who was passing by, besides, why kill one if I am going to pass the test in two days?" Jen said, turning around.

"Did you lose your eye?" Jen paused, looking at the Uchiha who had spoken the question.

"In a way I did." Jen said as her hand snuck up to her shoulder, gripping it as if it was hurting. "I can't use it, that's for sure." her voice shallowed, making them wonder why.

"Why'd she attack you?" Sasuke said, watching her flinch.

"Because I disagreed with her." Jen said as she turned around, waiting for the door, ignoring their voice's.

Jen sat at the table. It had been half an hour since they had left and came back, the time instructed by Iruka, which didn't help her nerve's. She had went home to talk to Bird and Cat, but they had left a message saying that since they had become genin, that they no longer needed them around. Jen had sat down on the couch, tears brimming her eyes. They had left, she knew why, but it still hurt to know that she wouldn't see them anymore. Now she sat at on of the table's, since Asuma and some other guy had come and taken their team away leaving some empty seats which her friend's greedy stole. She watched as each team was taken, until only team seven, eight, and twelve were left.

"Wonder what team jounin they have for us." Heather said as she glance to the door, watching and waiting. A few more minutes passed before Kurenai had came and taken team eight, along with Risa. After that they watched as the window smashed in, leaving both teams stunned as seven kunai were chucked at them, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ducking uder their desk as Allyssia stood up, performing a jutsu causing them to return to their user.

"So, who here is team twelve." all of them paled as team twelve stood up, moving down the isle while tears fell down their face's. "Alright Maggots! Move!" Jen chuckled softly to her self as she turned to team seven, while they watched the door in horror.

"Your friend's are probably going to be dead." Sakura said as she looked at Jen, who just beamed up at her.

"Nope, they'll be glade to be ride of me, I mean..." Jen stopped as she jumped up in the air, while she looked at them. "Now they wont have to watch me get beat up by our jounin instructor!" all three sweat dropped at this, making them wonder if she already knew who it was.

Team seven waited, all three watching as Jen had begun drawing on the board.

"Jen, what are you drawing?" Naruto asked, not recognizing any thing.

"A world with out kekkai genkai's! AND no annoying emo boys!" She said as she stepped to the side, showing a picure where Sasuke was in a pink dress, smiling and saying 'little bow peep'.

"Jen that isn't very nice." Sakura said, blushing at the picture. Jen nodded, looking at the picture before stepping to the side again, revealing Sasuke in only his underwear. This, Jen noticed, made Sakura pass out and Sasuke run up to the board, trying to erase it. Naruto just laughed as he saw Sasuke frantically trying to destroy the picture with no prevail.

"Get it off, now!" Sasuke shouted as he glared at her.

"Not tell out teacher come's." Jen sang, dodging Sasuke's fist. A few minutes of this did the door open, revealing Kakashi as he smiled at them.

"Oh, and what is this all about?" Kakashi said as he noticed Jen sitting on top of Sasuke and Naruto fanning Sakura trying to wake her up. "Have you already pitted your teammembers against you, Jen?"

"Nope. Just wrestling!" she shouted as she jumped up and walked over a few pace's.

"Then I'll meet you on the roof." All three nodded, Sakura waking up slightly before looking into Naruto face only to scream.

"As much fun as this is, I believe our teacher awaits." With that she waved goodbye before poofing out like their teacher.

Kakashi watched as Jen sat on the ground, watching the door, waiting for them to get up here.

"Jen, you shouldn't be so irresponcible." Jen looked at Kakashi with her left eye, making Kakashi wonder why she hide her right when it was still usable.

"I want to see their limits. I'm sadistic that way." Jen said as she turned her attention back to the door. Kakashi sighed as he watch the door open, the other three entering the roof as they watched Jen smiling at them. "Your late!" she said as she quickly jumped up, pointing at them.

"It is not our fault that we can't do what you did." Sakura grunted as she sat down in the middle. Naruto to her left while Sasuke to her right.

"Ok, let us start. How about you tell us alittle about your self. Like's dislikes, dreams, that sort of stuff." Jen frowned, what would she tell them? I mean, the hokage had told her that her team was, a little high strung, but she had already known that when she was in her world.

"Um, sensei, why don't you tell us." Sakura said as she looked at him with curiousity. Jen surpressed a laughed as she watched Kakashi with mild interest, noticing that Kakashi was shooting her daggers.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no likes or dislikes, my dreams and other sort of stuff is complicated." Jen slowly began to laugh, trying her best to hold it in before she lost it. "Well, I do have a dislike..." Jen glanced up, still laughing alittle. "and it would be one annoying little bratt who can't seem to learn how to shut up." Jen and Naruto shot up both raising their fist into the air shouting at him in union, "I ant a bratt!" silence before both Naruto and Jen looked at each other. "Stop coping me!" Kakashi sighed, even with the sharingan he couln't copy them. "Stop it!" Kakashi watched as Jen sat down simaltaniously with Naruto, making him chuckle a little.

"Why don't we have you go ahead Haruno." Kakashi said as she nodded, clearing her throat before blushing, Jen giggling in the background, making a vain twitch in his forhead.

"I am Haruno Sakura, I like" glance at Sasuke and blushes "I dislike" Glare at Naruto "I dream" Sasuke blush "and other" looks at Jen with curiousity, making Jen quirck an eyebrow.

"How about you Uzumaki." Naruto nodded before taking in a deep breath, and speaking "I am Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen dislike the three minute wait and I dream to be the hokage!" Kakashi watched stunned as Naruto finished, it was simple to the point and... that was it... wow...

"Ok, Uchiha, go ahead." Kakashi shuddered as he felt the air drop in temperture.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes or dislikes. I have a dream-no an ambision- to kill a certain someone." Kakashi sighed inwardly as he turned to the last member of his team.

"What about you?" in truth he knew alot, but team seven didn't.

"I am Jen, I have no last name, so don't even ask." Kakashi along with the rest of team seven raised their eyebrows at this. "My likes and dislikes are of no concern to anyone, my dream is to-" Kakashi watched as she paused, her eyes glancing over at the three, a wide smirk playing on her face, making her eyes glint red and a little sadistic. "to..." she paused getting up and pointing at Naruto "show you how to be smart" points to Sakura "beat the living day lights out of you tell you hate Sasuke" walks over to Sasuke and squats to see his face. "Teach you how to become strong enough to see the lies that surround your life." Kakashi had to use chakra to listen to the next part, "Itachi isn't the one who you should hold responcible, boy, I know more then you can gain in a whole life time." Kakashi watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he could tell that she had planned it that way, making him wonder exactly why.

Jen jumped threw the building's, her legs were tired as she stopped at Iruka's. "Iruka I need to talk to you!" she shouted. Iruka quickly opened the door, ushering her in.

"Can I help you, Jen?" Iruka said calmly, only a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I want to help team seven, you do know about my friends and I, don't you?" Iruka nodded, he had blantly asked the Hokage about them after he frist saw them. What he learned didn't make him feel happy. "I want to help team seven so they are prepared for what will happen, but their is a slight problem with the plan." Iruka nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I don't have self controll over my emotion's. I know if I try to help them, that I will bring them more pain."

"Yes, you seem to do that alot." Iruka said as they sat on the couch, he could tell that she was actually trying to do something about her behavior.

"So, I was hoping you knew how." Jen said looking into his eyes. Iruka shook his head as he watched Jen's head fall. "Thanks." Jen said, getting up. "I'll leave." Iruka frowned as she got close to the door.

"It's already dark out side, why don't you stay here." Iruka sighed, getting up and grabbing the spare blankets.

"Thanks!" Jen said, smiling brighter.

Iruka frowned as he smelled something cooking. Making his mouth water. "Iruka sensei!" the voice was a whisper, making Iruka feel a little worried. "I made you some breakfast, Iruka sensei?" Iruka frowned as the smell wafted under his nose. "Iru kun." the voice had become whinny, much to femine. "Iru kun, wake up, please?" Iruka grumbled before looking at the face of the now whinny female voice. "Your a wake!"

"Jen, what are you doing in my room?" Iruka said as he slowly sat up.

"I made breakfast, I thought you might want some." Iruka glanced at the clock...

"It's only seven fourty five!" Iruka nodded as Jen smiled, taking a bight of her toast. "WHY are you up so early?" Iruka watched as she swallowed.

"Hatake said 'seven a clock at the bridge'." This made Iruka's eye's widen in shock.

"You late!" Jen nodded as she continued to eat. "Yeah, he also said not to eat, but I doubt he wants to see me when I dont eat." Iruka looked at her in disbelieve. She actually did this to annoy him! What did he do to earn such vandedta? "I should leave now. Eat eat!" with that did she get up and leave his apartment.

Kakashi waited, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had shown up, but Jen hadn't. Along with that note, he was beginning to wonder if the sandaime had done that to make him become suicidal. He had waited a few more minutes before he had given up on her, as poofed in did he notice Jen sitting in his last spot smiling at him. "We'll I am a little dissapointed in you Jen, not showing up on time." Jen laughed as she fell down behind him. "Ok, team seven, you must grab these bells before the time runs out, you have until noon to do it."

"But, theirs only two." Sakura said, pouting.

"Because the other two will be sent back to the academy in shame." Kakashi said, watching as all their face's lite up. "You all should come at me with the intent to kill." they all nodded, three of them paling at the thought.

"When I say start you may go." with that his hand fell to his side, making Jen burst out laughing.

"Oi, baka sensei." Kakashi glared at her, wondering why she loved to torture him so much. "Was that go or just stand around looking like a complete fool you are." All four watched as Jen's commit made Kakashi glare at her murberously.

"Start." with that did they disappear, leaving Kakashi to look around him, before grabbing his book to read it.

Jen stood up in a tree, watching as Naruto jumped into the clearing. She smiled as Kakashi had beaten him easily, also sending him into the water with his 'forbidden' jutsu. After that did he go after Sakura, Jen cringed as she heard her scream, before she followed to the spot where Kakashi would fight Sasuke. This one, Jen noticed, went so much better then Jen would have liked. "Should I?" Jen smiled as she jumped into the clearing, watching as Kakashi turned to her.

"Oi, ideot, I believe that is my teammater you just ninjutsued." Kakashi smiled as he slowly put his book away.

"And what a you going to do about it? Hmm?" Sasuke watched as both of them began to stare each other down.

"Simple. Do you really think I wouldn't have a plan up my sleeve?" Kakashi chuckled slightly as he watched her perfomer some hand seals. "I call this, Eclipse." Kakashi frowned as he watched her sink into the ground. Her arms folded across her chest.

Naruto and Sakura watched from the side line's, a clone of Jen at their side's, telling then that as soon as the illusen was up that they had to grab Sasuke. They had only to wait or a few minutes, watching as Kakashi seemed to block something that wasn't there. Naruto frowned as he helped dig Sasuke out of the ground, all three turned around to watch as Jen's doppleganger paled a little. "Grab the bells and go to the post." with that she dissappeared, leaving them to wonder what had happened.

Kakashi growled as he kept dodging her kunai. Eclipse his butt! All she was doing was throwing Kunai's at him threw the dirt! How was that an eclipse, but he had to admit, it was hilarious, very dramatic. "I have to say, you at least know how to hold someone's attention." Kakashi said, watching as her head swam to the surface.

"I named it that because I can't see anything but your chakra." Kakashi chuckled a little as he looked down at her, but, why did he feel a little light. "Also, Thank you for being such a fun go getter." Kakashi watched shocked as she slowly got out of the ground, her body was distorted, making her seem almost fack.

"This is an illusion!" Jen smiled, snapping her fingers before Kakashi looked around. Sasuke was no longer in the whole, the bells were gone, and Jen sat him front of him with a too smug face, before collapsing, her breathing coming in laboured gaps as she tryied to keep her eyes focused. "The only bad thing about it, is it takes too much chakra and concentration." Kakashi smiled as he went to help Jen stand on her feet. He had not expected Jen to do something like that, but he just wondered what the other three would do.

Naruto and Sakura sat by the stumps, waiting for Jen to arrive, Sakura glancing at Sasuke to see what his reation was, but still seeing no reaction on his face.

"She's in trouble." Naruto looked at Sasuke, his face in a deep frown. "No duh, genius." Naruto said as he got up, standing next to Sasuke. "What do we do, I mean, Jen was good, way stronger then us."

"At least we got the bells, doesn't that count?" Sakura asked, changing positions.

"I don't think it works that way." Naruto said as he looked back at her. " I mean, she practically sacrificed her career as a shinobi in order to allow two of us to continue." Sasuke scrowled at this, Naruto was right, Jen had given them the bells when she had the perfect chances to grab them while Kakashi was under her genjutsu, but she hadn't, she had seemed more worried about them not making it.

"We're going to find her." Sasuke said, shocked at his own words. "She might be in trouble, Kakashi didn't seem to take it easy on her like he does us." this made a crease in his forhead. Why was she so strong? Were her friends this strong?

"Yeah, but how do we do that? She didn't look like she was winning, I mean, Kakashi sensei IS a jounin after all!" Sakura said, hoping the two boys would forget this suicide mission. "And if we run into them fighting, that would be very dangerous, don't you think?" Naruto and Sasuke glanced back at her, shocked at what she was saying.

"Sakura, are you scared? We all knew that we'd be put into these situation's when we joined the academy." Sasuke said in disbeliefe.

"I know, but we're still genin fresh out of the academy!" Sakura said, hiding her eyes as she looked down.

"Fear will petrify you." All three looked over to stare at Jen, leaning ageinst Kakashi for support as they walked over. "Will you allow fear to swallow you up and allow those you hold dear to your heart die?" Sakura looked shocked, scared as she watched them.

"You could have died trying to give us the-" Sakura began only to be silenced by a burst of chakra Jen had sent her.

"Coward!" Jen pushed her self off of Kakashi, who watched Jen with interest. "Do you not know what will happen?!" Sakura looked stunned as Jen walked over to her, her legs slowly falling under her feet before she collapsed. "A shinobi is not a tool. A shinobi is a person who" Jen began to breath harder as she looked at Sakura "protects their home, their friends, their loved one's with all their might! If you pause for a second then those you love will be gone, never to return!" tears slowly began to fall from her face as she looked at them all. "I fought, allowing you all to get the bells. If Kakashi was an enemy, then I would not be fighting for my life, but I would be doing it to save you, allowing you more time to escape." Kakashi frowned, she was using to much energy into argueing her point.

"Jen, that is enough." Jen sighed, taking in a ragged breath as she layed back, her body no longer strong enough to do anything more.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked, walking over to her.

"Yes, just mental and physical exhaustion. You see, she can't use chakra for most of her ninjutsu's. As the one she used on me causes pain on her body, not depletes her chakra reserve's." Sakura and Sasuke looked stunned, how could she... "It is a Kekkai Genkai that the five have."

"The five?" Kakashi nodded.

"Her and her four friends that you have meet. They have to have a lot of endurance to do what they do." Kakashi said as he pulled out a rope. "Now, Sakura did the worst, so she'll be tied to the stump." Sakura nodded, allowing her self to be tied. "Now, Jen, you need... She's a sleep..." Kakashi sighed as he turned back to them. "Don't share your food with Sakura, or I won't pass any of you." Naruto and Sasuke nodded, both still shocked at what they learned.

Minutes passed before Sakura's stumach grumbled, making both teammates who were awake look at her. A couple minutes passed again did it growl.

"Here." Sasuke said, putting up his plate for her.

"Yeah, we can't allow you to go home hungry." Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke and Naruto looked straight ahead as they felt killer intent coming their way.

"You-" All three held their breath, scared that they had failed because they were sharing their food. "Pass!" Confused did they all look at each other.

"What about Jen?" Kakashi laughed at Sakura's question.

"She allowed you three to get the bells by distracting me. SHE was doing a team effort, although a suicide one, but still team effort." All three nodded before smiling, that was until Jen grumbled 'I'm a monkey's uncle' along with 'Go! Team freak show' making them sweat drop. A good way to kill the mood, in their opinions.


	6. fire 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Kakashi quickly entered the house, trying not to make a noise just incase one of the Anbu's were still around. Scanning the area with his sense's did he continue to her room, as he passed threw the kitchen did he notice a note, addressing Jen:

What made her sketch pad interesting? He guessed it wouldn't be that bad if he had a look a some of her stuff. Simply because no one would notice, right? Yeah, he'd blame her carelessness. With that he smiled as he layed her on her bed, before looking around the room to see picture's of team seven, team eight, and team ten. Some were of him and Obito, which sent pain down his spine. As he turned too look on the shelf did he notice something that he had never seen before, maybe it was the book that she translated? As he opened to first page was he shocked to see the third Hokage fighting a man, who reminded Kakashi of Orochimaru. Turning to the next page did he see a picture of nine people, and a series of number. At the bottom were symbols. The language that Jen could read. Turning the page again did he see a picture of Jiraiya dead, Orochimaru killed, and Tsunade leaning ageinst the wall, crying. Again he turned the page, this picture was half way threw, but something about it he didn't like, the eye's weren't normal, the skin seemed a little like blood, but the eyes made him shiver. It looked like a different version of the Sharingan. Turning a page again did he notice that was all their was. Turning again again did he notice a note:

Kakashi quickly closed the book, shocked and some what surprised.

"Did you like what you read?" Kakashi slowly turned to see Jen looking at him, she was still laying down, but her eye's seemed to glow as she looked at him. "Your not suppose to read other people's things. Expessially one's journal." Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, I just wondered what it was." With that he sat down on the only chair in the room. "What do those picture's represent?" he watched as Jen frowned.

"What I will change, but first I have to find Itachi, in order to save..." She paused, thinking it over. "No, Itachi can't be saved, can he... then I'll have to kill the Mizukage. He's the one who started it all. Along with..." Agian Jen paused before sighing. "I really wish I could talk to Cat or Bird at this moment." Kakashi raised a brow.

"Why would you want to talk to them?" Jen glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Because I told them of our world, the future, and everything that may turn out." If Kakashi was shocked, he was sure it showed on his face, simply because she had begun to laugh. "They don't know about me, in that subject you have the upper hand." with that she waved her hand, calling him closer to the bed. Kakashi followed, alittle concerned about what she would do, but still obliged. "Don't tell the third Hokage that he is to die, he already knows that the godaime is Tsunade, but I don't think he would want hear that he is killed-" she paused, allowing Kakashi to finish. "By Orochimaru, am I right?" she nodded, chuckling alittle before going into a fit of coughs. "I better go, you need your rest." with that he got up and began to exit her door before looking back and laughing. "You know, you sleep talk. 'I'm a monkey's uncle' and 'Go! Team freak show'. May I inquor-" Kakashi ducked as a stuffed bear was thrown at him, he didn't even new she slept with stuff animals!

"Go away scare crow!" she said, fuming alittle. What had he said to make her so angry? Usually it was the opposite. Stange.

Kakashi had handed in his report an hour after taking Jen home. He had been pondering the things he had learned, but some of it seemed increadulous to his brain, yet he knew that Jen didn't think highly of liers or lieing in it self. As he entered the room did he look up, smiling at the crowd of Jounin and one chuunin and Hokage.

"So?" Kurenai was the first to ask as they took in Kakashi attair, he had seemed a little tired as he waked in threw the door. "How did it go?"

"Not exactly like I had planed, but it went well." this, Kakashi noted, made every jaw in the room drop.

"Does that mean you passed them?!" Asuma said in absolute shock as he watch Kakashi smile again and nod his head.

"Then... Wow... This is the first time you have ever passed a team." some other Jounin said as they began to mutter to them selfs.

"My eternal rival has finally got a team!" Gai shouted as tears streamed down his face, making Kakashi sweat drop.

"So, Kakashi." silence followed this voice, as all heads turned to look at the sandiame. "Tell me of _how _they passed." Kakashi chuckled at that as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"With a lot of help from Jen. I believe she had planned it that way." Sarutobi nodded as he looked at the other jounin with confused faces.

"Jen is part of the five." Some eye's lit up as others seemed to get more serious. "She is also the one who you all have heared about as 'the key' or 'translater'." this made all eyes in the room looked shocked.

"Lord Hokage! If she's the key then why are you allowing her to be a shinobi! I mean, if she dies on a mission then we'll be-" the jounin was cut off by a wave from Sarutobi.

"Jen her self made this deal, if trouble comes to find her she will already know." this soothed some of the jounin, but others looked credulous.

"What about the deal, if she is always doing missions, wont it make it difficult for her to-" Kakashi noticed that Iruka had begun to twitch at this.

"Why can't you all see she's just trying to do something that doesn't involve people." silence followed as Kakashi and Sarutobi watched the jounin's turn to him.

"What are you talking about Iruka!" Asuma said as he intently watch his every move.

"If you keep telling her what she has to do or cannot do, do you really think she'll hold up the bargain?" this had made some of the jounin's yell out in rage.

"Maa maa." Silence again, was this going to be a pattern? He hoped not. "The more we force her to what we want the more she'll be getting hurt. Do you not remember what happened with Eagal?" Silence, some of them had shivered. "Eagal tried to control her, as in Bird's and Gorrilla's reports, because of that Jen couldn't stand it, in the process of annoying Eagal, Jen was close to severly hurt. Yet along with that Jen had tried to kill Eagal, and almost succeeded. Does that not tell you to leave her well alone?" Sarutobi nodded, before an Anbu appeared behind him, some jounin looked shocked while others could feel the killer intent rolling of him in wave's.

"Aw, Cat, how was your mission?" Cat nodded to Sarutobi before eyeing the jounin in the room.

"Kakashi, I have a question for you." Kakashi flinched a little, not really knowing what the five's former sitter would want. "Why is Jen exhausted?" this made all the jounin curious, and worried that the Anbu would lose it if he didn't tell him what he wanted.

"Now that is what I was going to tell you guys." Kakashi said with a nervous smile. "She had acted as a descration so that Sasuke Sakura and Naruto could grab the bells. She had used her ninjutsu's that cause physical and mental damage." Kakashi quickly jumped off his chair as three kunai had gone threw it into the other wall. Making Kakashi worried that he might want to be careful on how he trained Jen in the future, Kurenai thought the same as she glanced at Anko who was paling alittle.

"Kurenai, Anko." Cat said as he turned to look at them. "If any of the five use their Kekkai genkai's I promise you I wont restrain Bird or my self." with that he dissappeared, leaving all the jounin in the room happy that they had not been threaten by an Anbu leader who, they all knew, made death as pain full as possible.

"Well, Cat seemed very happy today." Sarutobi said as he was reading the report on his desk.

"HAPPY!" Asuma shouted, paling at the thought of a angry Cat.

"Yes, thats why he and Bird got along well with the five." He looked up quickly to watch their reactions. "From what I heard, Eagal got the full force of Bird's mother hen mode and Cat's anger to its fullest." he sighed. "She's still recovering, hasn't even woken up from acoma yet." this made them all pale. That had been nearly four months ago. "Ok, so team ten, team eight, and team seven are the only one's who have passed this year?" the jounin nodded dumbly as they finished the meeting.

"Kakashi, exactly how did Jen destract you?" Kurenai asked, curious.

"By using what she called eclipse. As she starts to sink into the ground your own chakra becomes the target, and because she pulls the your chakra from underground, it pulls you into a genjutsu that you cannot tell is fake until she returns back to the surface." Kurenai nodded."How did Risa do?"

"Good, but she seemed to have made it so the person who was leading wasn't Shino or Kiba, but Hinata. After the test she talked to Hinata alone, when they were done she seemed to be a little more confident in her self." Kakashi chuckled as he looked at Kurenai.

"That has to be Risa, she does have that flare." Kakashi said, as he turned to look at Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Iruka. "Yes?"

"Would you care to tell me 'how' you know the five so well." Asuma said as he watched Kakashi smile, a little to sadisticly, at them.

"Ah, well, that would have to be a story for later maybe." Kakashi said as he began to turn around.

"You tired to kill Jen didn't you." Kakashi froze as Iruka spoke. "She told me about it a little, after something scared the crap out of her when she stayed at my house." this made Kakashi pale a little.

"You WHAT!" Kurenai shouted as he looked at them, his eye a little narrow, as he took in their espressions.

"Well, at the time being I had thought it was a good idea." he could tell that they were about to ring his neck, with that he left them quickly, before they had a chance to attack him.

Kakashi frowned as he took in team seven, eight, ten, and Gai's face's. Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma had cornered him, telling them that they wanted to get to know the five, that it would benifit their teams'. What a load of crap! Now he stood standing in front of their door, knocking on it, waiting for them to answer, hoping that Jen was not any where near the front door..

Jen scrowled as she got up, looking in the direction of the living room floor. "I got it." With that she stood up, allowing her friends to finish eating, she was the quickest eater out of them, but that was normal. As she opened the door did she stare at the silver haired man with his only visible eye on his 1/4 face covered, did she see him beg her to shoo them off.

"Oi, 'Kashi what the heck are you doing here! You ideotic jounin have so many nacks of being sooo annoying." with that did she stand on her toes, looking at the ones behind her. "Yo, idiotic jounin!" with that did she glare at Kakashi as she stood to the side, a smile that promised pure destruction, making the other jounin shudder.

"Jen who's at the door?" Heather called as her head poked threew the door. "Oh, hello Kakashi, are you here to pick on Jen again?" she said with a wide smile, making Kakashi shiver as he felt the others glare at him.

"Heather, 'Kashi is here with a group." Jen said as she told them to sit down before asking. "What are you guys doing here?" she said with a too innocent smile.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai just watched as she glared at them, each feeling the urg to beat her to a pulp. "Where here to talk as Shinobi of the leaf." Sakura said as she walked over to her teammate and gave her a hug. "You look sooo much better then yesterday!" Nauto appeared next to Sakura, looking over Jen to see if she had any bruises.

"Hey, why don't you bruise?" This made Jen laugh as she turned to look at Naruto before messing up his hair.

"Think about it, you might understand later on." with that she turned to Sasuke who just smirked at her. "Yes, Mr. Stick up his rear?" this made him shake his head, slowly getting use to her name calling, even though he hated it, he'd learn to deal with it.

"You're in trouble, Jen." with that he leaned ageinst the opposite wall, watching Jen's confused look. Kurenai and Asuma glanced at each other, wondering what the girl's problem was. Gai, who looked a little more serious then usual, just watched at the interaction in the team.

"Well, this is Jen, the second trouble maker in my group." Jen scrowled as both Naruto and her took in a deep breath before simultaniously shouting together, "SHUT UP SCARECROW!" this made both smile at each other before giving each other a high five. All jounin in the room laughed as they saw Kakashi sulk in a corner. A few minutes of laughter passed before someone 'uh um'ed to get their attention.

"I know beating down Kakashi's pride is SOO much fun, but we do have practice to do. Anko told us we had the day off, Kakashi is in a mental state of mind, and you three are being an annoyance to our creativity." the three jounin, along with their students, just stared shocked at Allyssia, who smiled at them, promising pain if they didn't high tail it out of her place.

"Of course." Kurenai said as she ushered her team out, Risa following behind her, scolding her friends for being so rude, while laughing the whole time.

Jen watched as Asuma helped Kakashi out of their apartment, telling him that they didn't mean it. All the while laughing in his mind. Team seven, minus one jounin, walked out of the apartment, Each laughing at how easy it was to break their teacher.

"Jen, how about we train today." Jen nodded at Sakura's request... Sakura's request...

"Who are you and what have you done to banshee girl!" Jen said halting and pointing her hand at Sakura.

"I am Sakura, and I have taken your words to heart. I mean, if I can't get strong, I have no reason to want to marry Sasuke." Jen stared in utter shock at her pink teammate who was now laughing at Jen's gold fish face.

"Yeah, I've actually been training alot more, I think I've gotten better." Jen, Sasuke, and Naruto smiled as they continued to walk.

Asuma, Gai, Iruka, and Kurenai watched as Kakashi followed his team in the shadows. They had opted to come along, just to see what he was really after. At first he seemed a little angry with Jen and Naruto, but after they were out of sight he just couldn't help but laugh at his two annoying bratts who spoke in unision way to often when either became mad. Now, though, they watched as team seven- Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto- turned to face Jen, watiting for her to tell them what to do. This confused them a little, how was she suppose to know how to do anything to help them?

"Alright Maggots!" all sweat dropped as they pictured Anko. "You'll be surviving ageinst us." Us? All jounin watched as the five, including Risa who was suppose to be with team eight, appear in front of them. "I can promise you one thing, if you're caught, I will delever a killing blow." All the jounin watched as the three became paler then usual, even they could feel Jen's lust for carnage.

"Each of my friends here will show you how to do one simple thing at a time." Jen pulled out some rope before tieing their hands behind their back-Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's- before walking back to her group. "These ropes will stop your chakra from moving forward. If you use any chakra, then you will feel a jolt of" she paused allowing them to tense up a bit before turning a round, her eyes glinting crimson, as if her thirst for blood would spill over and she'd attack them with out warning. "First stage: RIsa. Second stage: Heather." Heather and Risa both high fived each other before listening again. "Third stage: Angela. Fourth stage: Allyssia." Both girls smiled at them before looking at each other, licking their lips as if something delicious was on them. "Last stage: me." All genin nodded, not understanding why Jen was last, but knew she had a reason why. "There is one thing you three should know." Jen said as she turned around. "I can't promise you that you'll feel better, happier, or just plan glade after this is done. Yet, I will promise you one thing, your revenge for blood will only hinder you threw your life." She paused again, her eyes seemed softer, making the jounin wonder why, but continued to listen. "A snake came one day, to claim his prize, yet left making a mess of things. The fox just watched, as he was blamed, for the leaving of their king. The servant just cryied, in the light of the things, she had two choices to make: Hate the fox for letting the king walk away, leaving him severly hurt, or she could work the hardest of the three." All jounin looked at each other before they shrugged, not understanding her rhyme.

"Jen, I really don't understand what that had to do with our training." Sasuke said, making her eyes seem to turn wider with tears.

"I thought so." With that she waved her arm. "Begin." with that Risa charged forward, attacking the three with out mercy. Kurenai could tell that the girl was different then usual, but why, she would have to say it was because of Jen.

"Jen!" Naruto screamed as he hit the tree, blood slowly oozing out of his mouth. "This is insane! You guys are way stronger then we are!" Angela frowned as she turned to watch Sakura and Sasuke rush to aid their teammate before looking at her.

"Have you figured out what Jen said?" they glared at her, making Angela wish that they had more of a brain. "Then you don't see the meaning behind Jen's way of training." with that she attacked again, each time her kunai missed them did they each receive cuts. So far none of them had been caught, yet they had not done a single damage to any one of Jen's friends.

"NEXT!" Jen shouted, from up top the tree's, watching as Angela and Allyssia did kawarimi to switch places.

"Ignorant fools."Allyssia said as she rushed forward, electricity forming around her body, making Jen wonder if she did take it to far. Jen slowly turned her head to look at her friends, watching as they continued to watch the fight.

"Do you understand why I am doing this?" this made them all jump as they looked at her, confused.

"Yes... and no." Risa said, before glancing down to the fight, watching Sasuke become embedded into the tree Allyssia and punched him into. The others nodded, agreeing that they also were having some difficulty with it.

"Who are the three who soon comes for each of them?" this made them pause before they looked back at the three, each battered and bloody. "The toad comes first. He claims who we know. The snake comes second, claiming who this village spoils. The slug only does it because she things their ready." with that they nodded, slowly understanding what she was getting at.

"What about you. Your on this team also." Jen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care. Once the three come I'm going to give up." Risa and Heather looked at Jen, shocked at the fact that their friend had said 'give up'.

"What are you talking about! You don't give up!" Jen turned to look at them. "If we stop him, the whole thing, then do you think we could go back home?" they all shook their heads, knowing that it would be harder then that. "I believe we have to die inorder to return." Jen spoke her eyes watching as Sasuke collapsed to the ground, blood flowing freely from his mouth as he was chocking, trying to get some air. "Fire dominates all. It is the strongest element in this dimension. Who should have that but one who's own anger could kill?" Risa watched, an expression of understanding crossing her face. "I don't want it to happen. Once they are taken care of, I will just give up. I only became a genin so any of us would be put on team seven." Jen's eyes watched as Naruto took a punch for Sasuke, who was laying on his side, breathing heavily.

"I think its time to switch." with that she left the three alone, their eyes never leaving her form.

"Allyssia, you are dismissed." Allyssia nodded as she started to leave. "Make sure you are no where near here, I can't promise you that you'll be ok if you stick around." Allyssia nodded, before speaking in a low tone, making all struggle to hear. "Just promise us that you wont go over board. We never fully tested it." Jen nodded, smiling solomnly.

"You don't understand what I said to you earlier." All three shook their heads. Waiting for the killing blow. "Then I am truely not sorry." with that did she preform several seals, before her flesh slowly began to melt off her skin, making all of them back away. "You have meet water, earth, wind, lightening, now you shall see fire." with that they were all ingulfed in the flame that Jen had called forth.

Kakshi and Asuma quickly jumped down into the flame, putting out most of it, before spotting all four of them, Risa standing next to them, putting out the flames as best as she could. "Theirs too many of them! I might have to use the same trick!" she shouted out to one of the others as they were also trying to stop the fire. "Then you'll flood the place!" Angela shouted as she and Risa jumped back to back. "Then why don't you cause a rain storm Risa, that would get ride of it." Risa nodded as Heather jumped to meet them. "She can't do that with out suffering Chakra exhaustion!" Allyssia said as she joined them. "Just keep using your water jutsu's." Allyssia said as she began to form the seals for a simple water jutsu. "Your waisting your Chakra Allyssia." Jen said as she jumped into the group, her skin seared, but Kakashi and Asuma could see it slowly returning to normal. "If you want to get vanquish hells fire, then you have to recall it." with that Jen released the jutsu, the four watched as it receded back into her body, forming a seal on her wrist of a flame. "Now that that is over!" Jen said as she went over to the three unconcious forms that she had dragged with her. "Why don't we revive them?!" Allyssia nodded before heading over to them, shocking them enough so that they wouldn't die.

"This is so stupid, did you have to put them in this death like state?" she complained as she felt their pulse. "Their alive, but this area is dead." Jen nodded as she collapsed to the ground, sighing as she began to fall asleep.

"Jen! What do you think you were doing!" Kakashi and Asuma yelled as they ran next to her, catching her before she fell out of the tree. kakshi quickly noticed that her skin was feverish, this made him wonder if her attack had repercushin.

"kakashi, you don't think..." Asuma said as he glanced at Kakashi noticing the other man nod.

"Yeah, I think she's in a bad situation as always." with that Asuma gelped put her on his back before turning to look at the others, Kurenai and Iruka appearing next to him. Gai quickly picked up the three unconcious genin before following Kakashi to the hospital. "You guys are in trouble." Asuma said as he and Kurenai escorted them to the hokage's office.

Sarutobi watched as the four infront of him squirmed under his gaze, looking at each other constantly before glancing at the ground. He couldn't help but wonder why they had allowed their friend to use such a deadly and destructive jutsu, from what he heard from the jounin who watched, that they all knew of its reprocutions. How could they allow it, even he had heard of 'hell's fire jutsu', a jutsu that not one person in all of history had been able to master with out serious burns. Out of the five deadly 'hell' jutsu's, fire was one that all the great shinobi nations had agreed upon to demolish and be left forgotten.

"Tell me, why did you let her use such a deadly jutsu?" Sarutobi heard Ibeki ask them as Allyssia looked over at him, before looking at the other jounin, before to Sarutobi himself. "Were you going to allow her to kill herself?" Allyssia again looked over at Ibeki, before taking in a deep breath. "No." this made them all tense before they looked at her. "Jen has to master it, just like we all have to master them." with that she returned to silence, staring off while looking at the hokage mountain.

"What Allyssia is trying to tell you is, we don't belong in your nation." Risa said, quivoring alittle as the tension in the room. "Jen is fire, she belongs to Konoha. I am water, I belong to Mizugakure. Allyssia is lightening, she belongs to Kumogakure. Angela is wind, she belongs to Sunagakure. And Heather is rock, she belongs to Iwagakure." Sarutobi frowned, they belonged to those countries, why was that?

"And why do you say that Risa?" Sarutobi said before Ibeki could ask the question.

"'The five shall come, either to destroy or to save, the five great nations of my land.'" Angela spoke up, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "'And in the middle of their strife for power, the water shall be first to vaporise. With the water gone their shall be no more land, the rock shall beleft to crumble to the mighty wind. With the wind shall come the clouds of thunder to spark the end of all creation: Fire.'" Sarutobi frowned, why did it feel like everytime he was to learn something, it came in a riddle. Yet this one was easy to understand. "Jen told us that before we started the 'training'. She believe's that the down fall has something to do with team seven. Their destiny is one that we all know, but we don't see what Jen see's, expessially lately." Angela concluded before Heather placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her momentarally. "'A snake came one day, to claim his prize, yet left making a mess of things. The fox just watched, as he was blamed, for the leaving of their king. The servant just cryied, in the light of the things, she had two choices to make: Hate the fox for letting the king walk away, leaving him severly hurt, or she could work the hardest of the three.' Jen said those words to team seven." Heather said before looking up at Sarutobi. "Orochimaru is coming for one of team seven's genin. Jiraiya takes on one of them as his student. That leaves the last to become Tsunade's, but do you think she'll take one on if they don't want it to help save someone?" Heather stopped as she felt her chest swell in rage, her hands shaking as she gripped them into fists.

"Jen found a way to take us to another country, to any of the other shinobi five." this made all eyes widen before stepping forward. "Did you really think Jen would want to be stuck in such a destructive place, where she feels as if her only point in living is to destroy everything that she's becoming attached to?" Allyssia said as she looked at Sarutobi. "Do you know something that we don't? WE watch her. WE notice everything! WE are the one's trying to keep her alive. She doesn't eat anymore. She read's that book every chance she gets. Everytime we notice her cringe, notice that she becomes weaker. THAT book gives her more power, more jutsu's for the five of us, power that she keeps using, hoping that she will control it, so it wont control her." Allyssia paused as she stood up. "We'll be gathering our things. I believe the five of us made a wrong choice when we chose your 'land of fire'." Sarutobi looked shocked, he had not noticed until now how thin Jen was becoming, he had only noticed that he had taken her less time to translate the book then in the beginning.

"We can't allow you or Jen to leave Konoha. You all have become shinobi of our land." Ibeki said as he and the other jounin stepped forward, blocking all their exits.

"Your all are such fools." Allyssia said as she stepped forward once more. "Right Jen? THEY don't seem to notice, notice how angry you are becoming." Allyssia whispered, the other three nodded before looking up at them. "Try as you might, but we are leaving." Allyssia said as she rushed forward, her chakra enfused fist connecting to Asuma's face before he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

I fear that my friends have been called here for a reason other then their elements. I have tried to translate a part in the second book, it is half way threw, but the symbols keep saying 'You must wait for time to pass'. If my feelings are correct, I think they are in danger. Water, Earth, Lightening, Wind, and Fire. I can only explain one thing that come's to mind. Wind starts the lightening with soon starts fire, earth becomes carnage and water save's them all. Another senario comes to mind, but I fear that this one is more dangerous.

Lightening starts fire, fire destroys Earth, destroys Water, and Wind fuel's its temper. I fear this one because I am fire. My nature is simple destruction. Is my fate as the translater to kill all shinobi in my path like the kyuubi did. I am scared, but I will wait it out.

Also, I read something interesting about team seven, the team I am now on. 'The banshee will fear that which all shinigami's bring. The blood of all that stain the banshee's hands will slowly make it destroy its self'. The banshee, I know, means Sakura. Blood means that she is scared, I think it has something to do with the Genjutsu tha Kakashi puts on her. I mean, I love it, but yeah, sadistic much! Well, I have to talk to Iruka, I have to learn to control my own tongue if I'm going to be on a team with Uchiha Sasuke. Well, If something bother's me again, I'll just write it in you again, that is what a journal is for, right. hehe XOXO Jen

Jen, we went to train. We all passed, but Heather, Angela, and I arnt good off. Risa is trying to get Hinata to confess her love to Naruto. Oh, we took the Cake you made yesterday, the rest that we didn't eat. If your not to battered up from Kakashi's torture, then come by.

Allyssia the lightening goddess

P.S. You have an interesting sketch pad, I wouldn't leave it around when Cat and Bird arnt around anymore. We can't really trust people, I mean, the future isn't that bright for us. Ok, really, bye.


	7. fire 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Kakashi watched as team seven sat at the end of Jen's bed, each watching her with growing worry. It had nearly been a week since they had come out of Jen's hell fire jutsu, all in all, Jen was doing great, untilonly a few days ago when she had an attack, the jutsu's rebound had finally taken its control. It had chared the room that she was in, making everything black, only to reced back into Jen. Making her skin more seared then before. When he had learned of this he and his team had rushed to check on her, only to find her placed in a different room. The other four- Risa, Angela, Heather, and Allyssia- were placed in an extreme lock down. When some of the higher ups had learned about their plan to leave Konoha, it had out raged them. Then when they learned that Jen was in such a critical state they blamed her four friends, saying that they had pressured her into it, simply because they had not recieved a mark or a scar from the attack they had Jen use. "Kakashi sensei, when do you think Jen will snap out of acoma?" Sakura said as she looked down at the girls sleeping face. "I don't know Sakura, I truely don't know." with that he ushered his teammates out of the room, each saying their good byes to her. Kakashi, though, smiled at this. When he had told his team about what Jen had done, they at first were angry beyound beliefe, Sakura and Sasuke had even went to her place, ready to kill her, before he told them of the true reason behind ther rhyme. **If someone came to offer you greater power, would you take it, allowing your firends suffer? And if one of them promised to bring the other back and couldn't do that, would you blame him for it? Would you blame him for something he could not control? Or would you try to become stronger to protect him and bring him back with your own hands, instead of relieing on someone else. **He had noticed that both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to draw wisdom from these words before they went back to work. Sakura, though he was shocked at this, had told him that she had heard them talking about a slug, frog, and a snake before Jen attacked them. Kakashi was then pressured to devouged all information on the three sannin to his students, who inturn told him the other meaning of her riddle, the why. **If you had a choice to become strong if you had to kill your team, abandon them, would you take it? Would you kill them off and alow yourself to grow so cold to the world around you? **After this Naruto had found Jiraiya at one of the woman's bath house's before making enough fuss to make the pervert train him, when Kakashi had talked to the sannin he was shocked to learn that Naruto was deticating him self to learning anything that the old shinobi was teaching him. Sarutobi, noticing how Sakura was trying to become like his female student had ordered that Jiraiya find his missing teammate, which Jiraiya took, taking Naruto with him. Yet before they could head out to find the old woman did she appear in the front gate, complaining to Jiraiya that she had received a note demanding her to return to Konoha because of some dire situation that was happening. With that Jiraiya and Naruto had took her to the Hokage, where Sakura soon came, begging forcefully that she wanted to become the womans student, telling her that she could not allow her teammates and village to face... well what ever Jen was warning them about. Sasuke, on the other hand, was left out on being trained by Orochimaru, after learning of all he had done to his village, his betrayal. Then, only two days after Tsunade had arrive had he founda package addressed to him from the one person he was shocked to learn: Jen. After calling his team and his teacher over did he bother to open it, only to be shocked the second time that day when in their stood a book, the front of the cover saying 'the secrets of a Uchiha' written by Jen. After that he had begun to read threw it, Kakashi watching over his shoulder amazed at how perfect it was, the Uchiha fighting style, how to advance his sharingan, even a note from her saying she was sorry for everything she had caused him, but she could not allow him to follow a road that would later get him killed and controled. She then went on to explain that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by Danzo, Humura, and Koharu, all because the Uchiha clan was going to do a coup de'at. She then went on to explain that the person, Madara Uchiha, was a shinobi who had gained the perfect Mangekyou sharingan and was a foe that wanted to control him because Sasuke was stronger then his brother and any other Uchiha born. Including the man that would one day come after him. After leaving Sasuke to study and practice all that Jen had given him, did he return to the Hokage tower, telling the Hokage all that he had learned. Now, after a day of all this, did he look at his one student who had some how, magically, saved his team. "You need to wake up soon Jen." Kakashi said as he walked out after Naruto, leaving the room.

Kakashi watched shocked as he entered Jen's room, the bed was empty, a nerse was quickly making the bed. "Where's Jen?" Kakashi asked, it had only been a month since he and his team had come here. "I'm sorry sir, she had woken up only to try and kill herself, she is was placed in the secure section for her own saftey." Kakashi nodded before asking what room she was in. As he left the room did he notice that the girl was slightly paling. "Is something wrong?" the girl jumped, thinking that he didn't notice her favial espressions. "Its nothing, but she didn't seem to be so much her self. She kept saying 'I have to destroy them or my self'." Kakashi nodded before walking out of the door, his mind working harder then before.

Jen screamed as she struggled ageinst the bondages that held her down to the bed, her back arched as she took a deep breath, preparing to scream again. Her face had already turned deep crimsion as she tried to turn to her left only to feel hands push her ageinst the bed, before a sharp prick on her arm. Slowly she began to relax before the door opened. "Is everything alright, I heard a bunch of..." the man paused as he took in the sence before him. "Jen!" Jen watched as the silver haired man looked at her stunned, scared as he noticed the far off look in her eyes, "What happened!" He said as he felt the doctors hands no his shoulder.

"Hatake san, it would be best if you leave." Kakashi nodded, watching as her eyes followed him. What had happened to her, why was she here? Why? What was going on inside her mind!

Tsunade felt the head ach coming on as she listened to the staff of the hospital complain about Jen.

"I'm sorry that she isn't working well." she had learned this morning that she had woken up, one of the staff had entered the room soon after he had entered the room, she had attacked him, hurting him to the point of a broken arm. She then turn on her own self, clawing at her arms. If the other staff hadn't entered the room she would have flung herself out of the window. Before she had the chance to tell them to keep her sedative tell she had some free time to look at her. The door opened as Kakashi entered the room, glancing quickly over at the medic before looking at Tsunade, she could tell that his only visible eye seemed to be on fire. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why is Jen in that room, what happened to her?" his panic was evident in his voice.

"It appears she has had some problems with being in acoma." Kakashi nodded before paling.

Jen moaned as she watched the door, waiting for someone to come in, hoping someone would unbound her. Tears slowly began to trail down her face as she tried to word out her friends name, begging them to help her, to stop the voices, the voices that plagued her mind. "Please." she coughed out, trying to hold back her tears, even though she could feel them stinging her checks.

"What! Jen!" Kakashi growled as he noticed Sasuke and Naruto walk up to him threateningly before Sakura grabed their shoulders.

"Jen is at the time being, incapable to do anything with us." Sakura nodded, slightly wondering why.

Tsunade entered the room, noticing the dead look in Jen's eyes as she watched her move forward, making him wonder if something had happened in the night. "Jen, what is plaging you?" Tsunade asked, feeling her heart swell with untamed sorrow. Since she had returned did she became the godaime. Now, the one who had some how broght her back, was slowly trying to kill her self. "Jen, why are you doing this?" her voice was soft as her hands began to glow as she placed it over the girls head.

"Tsunade..." the girls voice was emotionless, the underlying question made Tsunade shiver.

"I'm here to help you. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to help you before." Tsunade spoke softly as she noticed the small smile on the girls face. "I'll have you fixed up in no time!" a smile on her face as she noticed the life slowly returning back to Jen's eyes.

Jen frowned as she sat up in her hospital room, her eyes wandering around the decore worry set in her eyes. She had woken up late last night, she could tell that she had been crying, why, she didn't know. Yet she had a feeling that she had been out longer then she had hoped. As her eyes landed on the door did she notice that their were eyes staring in at her, confused, yet a little bit scared.

"Jen, are you feeling better?" she could feel her mind slowly kicking into gear as she noticed that only one eye was visible.

"Yes, but I still don't understand what is happening." Jen said honestly, frowning as she watched him carefully as he opened the door.

"You've been out for a whole month and a half. You kept trying to kill your self." Kakashi said as he opened the door, allowing himself to come in, behind him was the rest of team seven.

"I...did..." she questioned before watching them move with some restrictions. "Why did you come here, if I am a threat, then you shouldn't be here." Jen said, her eyes narrowing, could this be a dream that 'they' made?

"Your our team mate. We want to make sure your ok." Sakura said as she walked briskly over to the bed.

"Yeah, ideot, we wanted to thank you, even if you've lost your mind." Sasuke smirked leaning ageinst the wall, his eyes trailing over Jen's face.

"You will be back right?" Naruto said, making all eyes turn to him.

"It all deepends on how I feel." Jen said as she swung her legs over the bed. "But I will be back on my feet." she said with a bit of anger as she began to stand up, only to be forced back down, Kakahshi's and Sasuke's hands holding her down.

"Your not fit to do anything in that condition." Kakashi sturnfully said as Jen began to stuggle.

"I don't care! I want out!" Jen shouted as she glared at Kakashi, her eyes never leaving his one.

"Kakashi, let her go." Jen's head snapped to the door as Tsunade entered the room, her eyes seemed to pinitrate Kakashi's, making him follow her order. "Jen, do you feel up for a test." Tsunade spoke as if the others weren't in Jen's room.

"Of course." Jen said as she practically jumped out of bed, skidding to Tsunade's side.

"Well, council, I have tested her mentally and fisigully. She is up for duty, but I advice that she does not read the book for a while, it appears that is what started her sicological down fall." the council nodded, mumbling to them selfs about what they could do next.

"Do you think she could teach some of our shinobi to read that writing?" Himura asked as she glanced over as the fifth hokage.

"In time, yes, but that choice will be up to her, and who she teaches also." the council nodded, fuming at that tid bit.

Kakashi watched as Jen ran around the training ground she had assigned her self it. She was now on her twelve lap, sweat dripping down her face as she pushed her self back in shape. He was assigned by the council to make sure that she didn't reach unstablility again. Yet, all he could feel was worry that he had no control of anything. "Jen." all this because she could read a book. For some time now, he had be gun to worry that she had amnesia when she had not asked to see her friends. Later he had learned that Tsunade had sent them on a 'mission'. How she had believed that was beyound him. He took notice that Jen seemed to stop, bending down to catch her breath before she summoned chakra to her lungs, performing the seals for the grand fire ball jutsu. "She's tiring out fast." he commented to him self as she exhaled the giant ball of fire. After wards he watched as she collapsed, her breathing harsh.

"Jen, you need to take your time, you cant keep pushing your self to do this. Sooner or later your going to collapse due to chakra exhaustion." Kakashi chidded as he picked up the exhausted teen.

"Shut up, I'm too exhausted to argue." Jen retorted as she closed her eyes, Kakashi watching her slowly snuggling up to him.

Tsunade bustled into the room, her hair a mess from just waking up while her eyes scanned the room for the brown haired girl who had just exited out of the hospital not even a day ago. "Jen! I thought I told you NOT to over due it!" Tsunade's voiced bounced around the room, effectively making the girl hide her head under the blankets. "Kakashi, I also distenctly remember telling you to make sure she didn't over due it!" Tsunade said doing a one hundred and eighty to look at the jounin crepping out of the room before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well, at the time my train of thoughts were trapped in a mountain of mud." Tsunade glared at the silver haired male that was taking a few steps back again.

"That gives you no reason not to take care of her. If she were to severily hurt her slef the council, along with her friends, would kill us!" Tsunade paled as she turned her head to look at Jen, who Kakashi noticed, was watching her as if she had something on her mind.

"How are my friends goingto kill you if they are currently being interogated by Ibeki?" Kakashi, laughing inside his head, couldn't help but watch the new play unfold in front of him.

"How-" Tsunade begun, only to pause before hanging her head. "The book." Jen nodded her head, slipping out of bed with ease, coming over to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Before your Anbu took it away." Jen nodded, a fox like smirk on her face that would put even Naruto's to shame. "Now, why don't you release them? I mean, I did make the deal so that me and _my friends _would be **shinobi** _together_." Kakashi, who still was laughing inside his head, could not help but wonder what she was going with this, even his genius mind had a hard time understanding what she was saying. "So, if they aren't brought back now, I can promise you, we will tell your enemies when and where to stirck in order to take down Konoha." Jen could see both of them pale, Kakashi brain had stopped laughing, taking in the serious note in her voice, she would do just that with her friends by her side.

"Is that a threat Jen?!" Kakashi glanced over at Tsunade, who's eyes were slitted so they could barely see her pupils.

"It is." Jen stated plainly, not coating words, yet the shear venum in her voice took both of them by surprise. "As you know, I don't take people threatening or hurting my friends very good, I tend to get out of hand." Tsunade nodded before admitting defeat.

"Fine, follow me." Tsunade said before looked at Kakashi, telling him to come to.

She had lead them to a mid sized confrince room, empty except for the few chairs and the one table that took much of their room. "Bird Cat." Jen looked over to see her former to Anbu baby sitters appear before the fifth. "Bird. Find Anko and Kurenai, tell them to meet in the hospital, confrence room seven." Bird nodded before leaving. "Cat get Ibeki and tell him that he is to bring the four." Cat left, a quick nod to the fifth. Tsunade quickly turned to Kakashi and Jen, both watching her, waiting for her to strick her famous punches. "Now Jen, why don't you and Kakashi get comfy." both shinobi nodded, sitting in one of the chairs around the desk, before Jen pulled out a game of cards from no where, making both higher shinobi's eye twitch.

"You might as well sit down and play with me, I believe you like gambling." Tsunade nodded, a smile on her face, maybe she might get lucky and win ageinst Jen, Kakashi would be a challenge.

Anko grumbled as she opened the door to the confrence room where she was called to. Kurenai was at her heels, making Anko wonder just what the hokage wanted. Ibeki soon joined her, with the four in tow, beforeshe fully opened the door, eyes going wide at how full the room was. There on the table was Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jen, behind Jen was a stack of scrolls that all of the jounin presumed were ninjutsu scrolls. Behind Kakashi was a small stack of weapons, ranging from Kunai to Katana's, which made them sweat drop, wondering why he got them while Jen got scrolls? Then all fell to the ground as they noticed the ever so small ryo behind Tsunade, which they noticed was in the high thousands, making it even more worse.

"Kakashi's sooo going to bet them both." one of the jounin said as he placed some more weapons on the pile behind Kakashi.

"No way! Jen will so beat them both, I mean, she so can out smart them both." with that several more scrolls were added to Jen's stack.

"Well, if any of them win they get all of that." an Anbu said, laughing slightly as Jen placed down her hand, making Kakashi and Tsunade look up at her shock.

"Are you ready Tsunade sama? Kashi sensei?" her eyes narrowed as both of them nodded, placing several things in the middle pile. Kakashi had placed two shinobi gloves on the table, while the hokage placed several papers down, a small smile on her face as sweat dripped down her forehead, Jen, everyone noticed, placed a book down, the title making the room go silent 'the translated half of Konoha's future'. "If you win, you get all that knowladge." they both nodded before turning over their cards, Tsunade paled as she saw that she had the weakiest hand ageinst Kakashi, who had two kings and three queens. Both high shinobi glanced at Jen, who slowly began to turn her hand over, making it as long and exushiating as possible, before allowing them to see the royal flush.

"I so told you she would win!" several jounin shouted as they jumped into the air.

"That was humiliating for both Tsunade and Kakashi." some of the Anbu said as they poofed out, leaving the others to walk out of follow suit. Soon the room was empty, except Kakashi, Tsunade, Jen, Anko, Kurenai, Ibeki, and the giggling four.

"That was soo not right." Anko said as she walked over to see Tsunade's sorrowful face. Kakashi, who jumped up to greet them, all of them could tell he had not once noticed their entry. Jen, though, began to collect all of her stuff, from the middle of the table, to the ones behind her and the other two.

"No Anko san, that is what we call a wipe out." Allyssia said as she went over to help Jen, who was sealing them all into a small scroll. "I mean, Jen's not even once played royal flush, except with Andrew, who I might ask, always wins when he duels others." this made them face fault at being out done by someone who bearly knows the rules of gambling.

"Ok, since that is finished, why don't you tell us why we are here?" Anko asked quickly, disliking the whole situations together.

"Well, team eight, Risa is back with you, Anko team twelve is back together." they waited for more news before turning to look at the smiling genins. "Also, Jen has so politely told me that the reason they were going to leave was a back up plan in case something were to happen that would cause Konoha trouble. From one of the Jutsu's that the book allows them to learn." Jen nodded, before looking at her four friends before to Ibeki. "Also, Ibeki, I believe you should run." all jounin looked at Jen, who's eyes narrowed, her teeth in a furual state as he glared at Ibeki.

"You hurt them!" this made Ibeki watched as the girl lunged at the interogater, who dodge to the side before noticing his right side of his cloak turn to ash. "Fire burns all when infuriated." Jen stated before chasing Ibeki out of the room, who was several steps ahead of her, losing quickly.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Jen spared with Naruto, who's speed had quicken farther then the last time all four had meet. Naruto had moved faster, dodging all of her attacks, quickly wearing down her stamina before ducking under her punch, only to recieve a kick to the side of his head, pushing him a few feet away before relentlessly attacking his left leg and right arm. Sasuke, who's smirk was fading off his face, could feel the animosity behind each of her punches for being so out of shape as to fight the dead last, who he had to give points, had grown stronger since team seven went on their own to train with others. Sakura, though stood ready to heal their wounds, her training under the fifth hokage had given her the advatage in alot of unique situations that Kakashi had put them in, yet now he had told them that for the next few weeks tell their next assigned mission, they would be training Jen to her former stamina in everything before her acoma. At first all three of them had thought it would be easy until they had begun to fight her, that was when they noticed that they had a long time a head of them. At the moment they were working on Taijutsu to increase her stamina for long drawn out fights, the perfect one they had assigned was Naruto, the results were now before them, in ninjutsu's would be Sasuke, who would help her with her chakra again, then in genjutsu would be Sakura, who had studied it when she thought it would help her in certain situations. It did, mostly. Then they would do a three on one battle to make sure that she was better in all three areas.

"Naruto Jen come back in." Sakura shouted, giggling as she watched both of their heads turn to her, not watching as both of their fist connected with each others faces, sending both of them flying. Sakura watched from her spot as Sasuke caught Naruto with ease, while Kakashi appeared behind Jen, both of them catching the flying genin bridal style. "Well, that was a good knock out." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke carried both unconcious twelve year olds to the only medic of the team. "How far has she gotten?" this made Sakura sigh, as she assested the damage. Leaving Sasuke to answer with a all too smug smirk. "Better, her stamina has indeed gotten to the same point as Naruto's, as it was before, but now its time for her ninjutsu training." Kakashi nodded, his team was working very well together, only small out burst that only accure when one of them, aka Sasuke and Naruto, go at it. Leaving both Sakura and Jen to break it up, Jen more forcefull, aka popped shoulder blade, Sakura more of threatening them... with giant craters. It had been a month since he and the fifth had lost to Jen at gambling, which had spread like wild fire amongst the civilians, all the jounin and Anbu were in the room at the time, how over a hundred had fit in a room with the room count only 25, was beyond him and Tsunade. Jen just laughed, saying that they were all sitting on the ceiling. Impossible, yet he could see some of the shinobi doing that to get a good view of her winning and beating the Hokage and Konoha's copy cat shinobi. "Well, why don't you guys take a break, you've been working all day so far." Sakura nodded, finishing up on the last of the unconcious bratts wounds before looking up to Sasuke, who just sighed before turning tail to leave.

"Fine, what ever." with that he left them, making Kakashi wonder if the boy was hoping to have a fight with the girl, even though in his opinion, would be a little more then an atomic bomb. Note to self, stay in rang when they fight, bring Gai along for quick rescues. With that he picked Jen up, a clone quickly threw Naruto over his shoulder, before leaving Sakura behind.

Heather frowned. Team seven had not yet went to Tasuna's. From what she had gathered the chuunin exam had not even shown its face yet, leaving her bored out of her mind... If only she was not hovering above a fire pit while fighting Allyssia on a thin ninja wire that their teacher thought would be good training... How she loathed their situation, but at it could have been worse, in her opinion, if they got Ebizu, then they would be down in the dumps all the time. Out of the corner of her eye did Heather spot Angela, dodging the leathal weapons that Anko was throwing at her, her eyes were blind folded, leaving Angela only to use her sense of hearing and gut intuition to dodge the speeding projetials. Team twelve, now presiding in training ground 44, aka the forest of death, had grown use to fending off all things that could kill them, except one ravinous teen with a nack for causing may ham with only a few words, but they had long since grown imuned to her. "Heather, kept you head on fighting!" Allyssia barked as she threw her fist at the dazing brown earth user.

"I know, but... I'm just thinking of something. I mean, you know how team seven goes on the mission before-" Heather began only to stop in order to fully intercept Allyssia's kick.

"The chuunin exam?" Allyssia finished before jumping back, carefull not to fall on the extremely thin wire.

"Yeah, Jen told us that that is when they get... well, united, but since she's furthered the situation with team seven, what do you think will happen?" Heather commited, Allyssia and herself had taken it upon them selfs to become aquanted with the story line again, they had been shocked that Jen had the whole story up to the shippuden, as Jen her self called it due to the episodes. Angela, though, had taken it upon her self to train all five of them in the ninjutsu's that Jen had won in the gambling, which after an extenduated count showed that the scroll amount was over three hundred... the money that they won thye had put into a small bank for later, in case of emergancies. The weapons... Well, lets just say both Cat and Bird made a small hide aways for each of them, they had taken their days off just to teach them how to use half the weapons in their, now fully loaded arisnal, protection. Seven, one in each of their rooms, kitchen and living room. Jen's laptop, though now gathering dust, had been usefull, until they all decided it would be best that they do not do anything until they decided who, other then Cat and Bird, to show it to.

"Heather. You really need to pay attention." Allyssia said as she walked forward, applying a small amount of chakra to her feet, before setting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know, but I keep feeling that something will go wrong. I mean, it feels like an eternaty for the wave mission to come." Allyssia nodded her heads before sensing the difference in the wire.

"You two finished talking?" Anko snapped as she chucked a few kunai's at the duo. "Cause trainings over, you spoiled maggots can go home and tend to your wounds like the babies you are." with that she left them to pack up their stuff.

Kakashi gently sat Jen down on the girls bed. In was a little nostaligic that he was permitted in her room, him being a male and all. What else, he always brought back his second annoying student when she herself could not move a finger. As he pulled the covers over her form did he take in a deep breath before frowning. Scanning the room and desk did he notice the thick layer of dust coating everything. Papers littered the floor, cluttering the desk where books did not, pictures littlered the wall. Pictures of him and team seven, eight, and ten. Then of her friends, before going to that of rough sketches, he guessed, that she had drawn of the valley of the end. As his eyes scanned over the walls of the many pictures ranging from back and white to multipule colors, not all had shading, making him wonder if Jen didn't take the time to make her work more realistic. Slowly his eyes were drawn to picture of Uchiha Obito, who was crying while staring over Konoha from the hokage's toware, where everything was in ruines. At the bottom he noticed a peice of paper attached reading 'Is Tobi Obito or Madara?'. Kakashi then spotted anouther picture next to it, a man looking at him, a wide smile on his face as tears coated his madenning face, in his hand did he hold a mask, a orenge swirl, the sharingan flaring in his eyes. His only free hand pointing at the hokage mountain, where Kakashi noticed, stood nine figures, enspecting it more closely did he notice that their were eight more hovering behind a loan figure straped to a cross, its blonde hair blowing in the none exesting wind as blood seemed to drip from its body at alarming rates. Kakashi could feel a shiver run down his face as he spotted anouther picture next to it, only that made his heart seem to stop in its spot. Naruto and Sakura were looking out, Sakura's hands covering her ears Naruto's covered his mouth while Sasuke's, Kakashi had noticed stood in the back ground, covered his eyes. Again he noticed the man with the mask, his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder while his right was peirced threw Naruto's chest. "I see your enjoying her predictions." Kakashi spun on his heels, his eyes concentrating on the three figures standing in the door way. "She draws those in order to figure out how to stop it." Kakashi noticed that the person addressing him was Heather, her skin covered in cuts and bruises. Dryed blood trailing down her mouth, making him wonder just what Anko had put them threw.

"Why did she draw them? Their future cannot be that-" Kakashi stopped as he noticed Allyssia step forward, moving over the the desk before grabbing something that was covered in dust.

"I believe you need to see this. You are 'the' jounin of team seven." the others nodded before walking out of the door, Kakashi in tow. As they entered the kitchen did he notice Bird and Cat sitting at the table, bothing drinking coffee, while watching as they sat down the laptop before plugging it in.

"Do you think she changed the password again?" Heather asked Allyssia, who in return just shrugged. "You don't know either..." Kakashi watched as both bird and cat stood up to walk over behind them.

"WHY exactly are you showing Hatake Jen's laptop?" Allyssia shrugged her shoulders again, making both of them sigh, before turning to look at Kakashi, who in turn looked at them. After a few seconds did Allyssia laugh.

"Her new password is xana." Heather quickly boped Allyssia on the head before waiting to see what Jen put as her back ground. As the screen loaded did she fall down laughing, making Kakashi walk forward again before his visible eye widened. Their he was putting all of his weapons in a box with some people using some device to get the rest. One of them seemed to be calling for help, while team seven was in the back, laughing at him.

"Well, that is new." Kakashi admitted before watching an arrow like thing move on the screen to a big... E? Soon some pictures popped up, before Allyssia click on one, making a manga appear on the screen, with it showed the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, one that Kakashi had never seen before. After that did the screen change, showing something called... Youtube. After a few more minutes a move began to play, showing both Sasuke and Naruto fighting, both of them looking different then they did now. Naruto looked more like the kyuubi with two tails while Sasuke had giant hands for wings. His eye only could widden as he saw Sasuke use Chidori, Kakashi's own original technique. Naruto, he could tell with utter shock, was using rasengan.

"How is that possible!" Kakashi whispered as he watched them attack each other, both soon swallowed up in a black circle from the two technique clashing together.

"Thats not what I wanted to show you." Allyssia grumbled before clicking on somthing else, before another movie clip appeared with Sasuke holding Naruto up by his collar, in his other hand he held chidori before shoving it into Naruto chest, who Kakashi noticd with relief the orenge clad boy gab directing it from his heart to his right shoulder before Allyssia paused it. "There you go." Kakashi felt stunned, he could tell that Bird and Cat seemed to be fazed by it also, but less then they should have been.

"How is it that-" Kakashi began only to be cut off as the door in living room open before quickly closing before coming into the kitchen before pausing.

"Am I destrubing anything?" Risa asked alittle uneasy as she felth the tension in the room.

"Nope, your fine Risa." Angela said before looking at Kakashi, gaining his attention. "In our world your's is just a manga, not real. So we know alot, but not all of us has been as deticated to memorizing it like dear old insane Jen." Kakashi nodded, before walking to an open chair, his feet giving out under him.

"What did you show him?" Risa asked as she briskly walked over to the open labtop before smiling down at the seen. "Ah, valley of the end. Right after the fifth was seated."

"The fifth? What happenes to-" shadows soon passed over Kakashi's face as he noticed Cat nod, confirming Kakashi's dread. "Why did Sasuke do that to Naruto, his teammate?" This made the room grow silent.

"Its because of Itachi. You see, Sasuke wants to become stronger, but he felt like his team was dragging him down and that Konoha was not giving him the power to kill his brother. So, he turned to Orochimaru during the chuunin exam, the second stage might I add." Heather said as she told him of the meeting between team seven and Orochimaru. "The third hokage dies during the third, trying to stop Orochimaru from destroying Konoha." Kakashi nodded before glancing down at his hands. How could this be possible? Could their reason of coming to our world was to stop this from happening?

"Why have you come here?" Kakashi asked, reseving silence.

"We don't really know. In truth we only know that the 'creator' of your world asked us to come." Risa spoke, before looking at the door. "The 'creator' in our world would be Kishimoto." Kakashi nodded disdainfully as he lowered his head into his hands before taking a deep, if possible for the knowledge he just learned, breath to calm his nerves.

"Kakashi, you need to learn that the only reason Jen hasn't given up is because she has given up almost everything in her life." With that Allyssia opened up a jouranl, Kakashi had guessed judging by the strange looks Cat and Bird had, before clicking on something, soon Kakashi could hear Jen's voice echoing threw the kitchen.

"I've noticed since I've awakened that I'm having this underlying urge to... I don't know how to explain it, but I feel as if my mind is not my own any more." her voice paused only to heard something that made his shiver. "She keeps telling me I have only a few times left before I am forced to kill those that I've come to love, to cheerish." Pause again, this time he heard the scraping of a kunai ageinst, what he could tell, bone. "Then that voice that purrs inside my head, trying to gain my attention, is dulling my mind, I have noticed that Sasuke and Naruto have both noticed this change, which is the reason of my fear of team seven." Kakashi watched in horror as Allyssia shot up walking out of the room before Jen's voice kicked back up. "I wonder what it would be like..." He could visibly see Cat take a step back, now noticing Bird had upped and vanished sometime ago. **"To taste human meat." **Kakashi jumped up to look at the screen, where Jen's face was covered in splatters of blood her eyes were pure white, no sign that she was even aware of what she was doing, below her stood the remains of a human carcass before he took in the wide smirk of knowing that he had suffered for what ever he had done. **"Tell me, when you feel the end drawing near, do you fight for control, or try desperatly to finish what you were trying to do before you inner monstrousity came?" **_"Will you allow us to continue out sadistic torture on you pyschic before you slowly begin to lose all control of those simple urges that make one sane?" _"Will you have the strength to destroy us before I have totally lost the war that no one has even known started the day I was born?" **_"Will you follow the instruction's that we have layed out for you when I have not had time to finish them my self."_ Kakashi watched in shock as the three voices, two of whom he did not know, openly posses Jen's body. How could she allow them to do that? Why was she not trying to have some body help her?**

"I disagree with your thoughts of thinking." All eyes turned to stare at Jen, her eyes half lidded as she took a long calming breath. "I allow them to continue to be an influence becauase one allows me to continue to get the knowlage out of the book, the other is just a sick twisted form of my inner desires to thwart all and make everything suffer pain that I feel is perfect for them, due to my own." Kakashi just watched her, not understanding his last question much. "Kashi I've already got a plan if the worst case senario is about to peek its ugly little head into my line of sight." She pointed to the laptop screen. "That person that I so blintedly destroyed was someone who we all know at this moment." all eyes fell on the mutilated corpse. "His name is Mizuki." all eyes nodded again, the three higher ups looked on in pure horror. "I did this to hima week ago, but I had to sneak into that prison. Those two over muscilar ones helped me alot, even called me 'imouto chan' just because I brought them a fancy feast, which I brought in scrolls." they all nodded before thinking about this. "Actually, they asked me to come visit again, promised to teach me about the power of food." she sighed a while before chuckling at it. "I did learn alot from them though, after I killed Mizuki they, making the guards nearly pee them selfs, walked out onto the land scape before showing me a interesting way to help me get better chakra control." they all nodded before looking at her expectantly. "That is all, thank you for your visit, but I would advise you all to leave." this made them all fall face first onto the floor, Jen had reverted to her innocent side, making all doubts disspear.

Jen slowly, grudgingly, walked up to Kakashi, her face hidden behind her bangs, which she was allowing to grow in this world, trying to deside what to ask the jounin, and how to tell him what she was plainning on telling him. After all, her three friends allowed him in on their secret.

"Kakashi sensei." Kakashi looked over the top of his Icha Icha at Jen, noticing that the girl wore a different style of clothing then normal, clothing that made her look twice as old as he knew she was. "Um, would you mind coming over later today." Kakashi blinked a few times, trying to understand what his annoying number two was saying. "Allyssia and Angela are planning something at the apartment, Risa and Heather invited Bird and Cat to come along, and they all told me I had to invite you." he could tell that something was bothering the girl, what it was even she didn't know, that was for sure. What ever they were planning they got one part of it, because here she was standing in front of him in a tight chinese shirt, one that looked like a dress, dyed in a deep purple with a nice blood red dragon crawling to the bottom of the shirt, which he noticed ended at her knees, then noticing that her standard black pants were now skin tight pants that had slits down the side of them, buckles were placed at the middle quad, knee, and middle calf, making her look seductive, which made him wonder if the girl chose this out fit her self, before looking back down at the attair she normally wore, which, he had to admit, hid her curves well, taking a second glance did he notice that for the first time he could tell that she was maturing good... inwardly he cursed being a single male at this moment.

"Are they the reason why your dressed in a 'non jen' uniform." he had noticd that the other three members of team seven were watching this, making him blush under his mask, thank kami for his mask!

"Yeah, they ambushed me." Jen said looking up, a blush of discomfert on her features. "They promised to make it up to me tonight, don't know how really, but it better be a new rule about getting my permission to touch any object of mine." Kakashi sweat dropped, noticing the hope in the girls words, but the convition that that would never be what they would promise.

"Sure, I'll come, just make sure that neither of them do anything outragious as their teachers parties." Jen looked up at him again, a pure smile on her face that made his face turn red again before she ran to meet the other three members of team seven, not noticing Kakashi's eyes wandering over her back, before a stronger blush crept over his face. Maybe he should look into finding his dream girl... Anko, maybe... a shiver ran up his spin, before he began reading his book to distract him.

Sasuke was blushing as he saw his water style jutsu soak Jen's clothes, reavling a much sexier body then before, he could even see that she had no idea of how intiacing this whole situation was! His eyes lowered to watch as she performed the same jutsu he did, calling out "Water style: water dragon." before a dragon, same hieght as his rose into the air before it exploded outwards, soaking them to the bones.

"Jen, is anything wrong?" Jen, shaking her head, formed more chakra into the jutsu before calling out its name again, only making it look twice as big, before going on a rampage, making Sasuke run off the water and onto dry grounds before the dragon, who Jen was currently running from towards dry land, not yet recovered from yesterdays taijutsu lesson, where the dragon quickly came down upon her, making her sink underwater before the dragon dissipated before she popped back up, more exhausted then before, swimming towards the shore, since the current from the water dragon had dragged her back towards the middle. "That was interesting." Sasuke watched her say before both Naruto and him rushed to her side, effectivily lifting the exhausted girl in a bed near Sakura, while she chastised Sasuke for doing a B rank jutsu for her first test. Kakashi, up in the tree, was currently passed out from watching her body sway with the water, her clothes soaked, making her even more seducting then before. WHY did they choose those clothes?! WHY! was all that ran threw his head.

Jen, who had awoken to her chakra exhausted state, walked over to Sasuke to appologize to him for the horrible display. She was also inwardly screaming at her self, along with the other to voice's in her head, one named _Patricia _aka _Tricia. _The other she was know calling **Terri**.It was Risa's idea that she named them, so that they would understand who the five of them were talking about, they later on learned that night that both of them liked their names, which shocked all of them when they just pushed Jen's psych aside to control her, almost all together, but at least they agreed on their names...

... the two power hungry demons inside Jen's Sadistic, unrelenting horrible blood thirsty mind... Yeah, why don't we just stop there.

Now, though, as she stood infront of him did she notice him quickly turn his head away from her, making her first asume that she had made him mad, until Kakashi and Naruto walked into the room before gwaking at her. At this, Jen felt an increase tension to look down at her attair, which if she was correct was the clothes that her friends forced her to wear today, now though she was in the under guarments that she her self usually wore, the spagetti strap shirt that didn't cover her stomach very well and the boxers that she had found so comfertable then her friends wore, which was a G string from their world... no right now she would call this the most extremely embarrasing moment of her life, the time that she stood naked, in her words, amongst the world, her male teammates, before quickly teleporting out of the tent, where her mind was in such a perail state that it desided to go to the one place that she usually went to with, which happened to be male that she ran to ever time a situation got bad...

Well, how the situation got worse was Iruka standing in the kitchen, cooking up a meal that was taking alot of concentration before an evident crash emitted from his bed room, where he quickly went to investigate, hoping that his food would not burn, before entering his apartment bedroom, where on the bed sat a girl who he thought he would not see in his room, let alone his apartment. Now, his mind still in a state of foggy shock did he not notice her clothes, or how the position she was sitting in made her look more of a ... well, in further lengths, Jen stood apparently shocked at this new situation, where Iruka stood blocking the door, his eyes on her while she stared at him, an evident maroon blush on her face that even Iruka noticed, before he walked out of the door, going back to his cooking, making sure that there was enough for two people instead of just himself, how ironic. Jen, though, just watched him leave with evident joy on her face before she quickly jumped off the bed and ran to his closet, grabbing one of his uniforms and then a pair of his pants, looking in the mirror did she notice that her head band was not with her... that wasn't good.

Quickly going into the kitchen, noticing the plates set for two, did she quickly smile, taking his offer, that had not yet been asked, but evidently he took her appearing in his apartment as 'I need a place to lay low for a few'... that was really nice, she'd have to make it up to him later on.

Kakashi walked up to the door of Jen's and the other members of the five, before putting away his book, which he knew that if he had it out both Bird and Cat would gut him alive, and he really was trying to stay on their nice side. As he was about to knock on the door did he glance the three bodies in the tree that had been following since he had left his own apartment... in words of his father 'they need more practice in steelth before they can fool one of our men'. To true, to true. With that he quickly knocked on the door before waiting a few minutes before opening, showing Allyssia standing their in a unifrom that looked much like ... a snake? with eight tails?

"Welcome Hatake Kakashi!" Allyssia said almost in a high squal, not anything like her normal attitude.

"Um, is everything alright here?" Allyssia nodded, looking at him with an expression that showed extreme hungriness.

"Yes, everything is just fine." With that Allyssia, alone with another set of hands, gripped his wrist, thrusting him into the room with such force that sent him head first into the couch, before shock crept out of his system and his reflex alowed him to land saftly with out any problem of neck injury.

"Jen! Kashi came!" Risa shouted as she came out of the kitchen, Kakashi disdainfully noticed that her attitude was not one that he was ascoiated with. Along with the fact that she had two tails and looked like a cat! Soon after Risa had shouted did he notice the two Anbu walk into the room, both, Kakashi noted, looked utterly spooked and ready to jump out their skin. All Kakashi could think of was 'what have I gotten my self into?' Slowly Allyssia (a snake), Heather (a raccon-dog), Risa (a cat

), and Angela (a water monster) appeared threw the door, one by one before Kakashi saw Jen, who at that point, made his jaw drop. Jen stood before him in a fox suit, with nine tails of crimson fur, whiskers adorned her face and she had ears! Ears that moved! "Could someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked with an evident glup in his throat.

Jen, do you really think you can win?

Of course. _Then why haven't you woken up?_ Because It appears not to be my time to. _Do you believe that is true? _Of course. Do you want to try and minioulate me again? _Oh, you pour fool, I cannot control you, although that does sound absolutely wonderful. _I wonder how long I have been gone? _I do not know. _

**Then I must find out.**

_Your pour unfortunate soul. I have given you your powers, yet you do not grasp their meanings. All you do is fight, fight to stay alive, to protect those who need not protecting, and now, now you have lost everything you have and will ever hold dear to you. What is it that you choose? Live a life with 'them' while you have lost your four friends that I have allowed you to bring? Or keep your friends and go back to your world?_

To return to my world, to return to the place that we last left from, the same time... For everything to return to how it was. _Then you must destroy my last creations. You must destroy all of humanity. _I can't do that! _Why not? Have I not given you the power to?_ I can't kill a human being!_ Oh, but you can! You just have not tried it yet._ You're wrong! I can't... I... _Then you shall lose your only remaining tie to your true dimension._ No! _THEN ANIALATE THEM! _I WONT! I CAN'T DO THAT! _Don't be scared of doing what I have told you to do, it has never stopped you before. _That was different, THIS is different! _Are they? Are they really that far from the same spectrum? _I... really don't... know...

_Then I shall come back when you have recieved my second mark. You have only gotten fire, what will your second one be, I wonder._


	8. fire 8

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi watched as team seven sat at the end of Jen's bed, each watching her with growing worry. It had nearly been a week since they had come out of Jen's hell fire jutsu, all in all, Jen was doing great, untilonly a few days ago when she had an attack, the jutsu's rebound had finally taken its control. It had chared the room that she was in, making everything black, only to reced back into Jen. Making her skin more seared then before. When he had learned of this he and his team had rushed to check on her, only to find her placed in a different room. The other four- Risa, Angela, Heather, and Allyssia- were placed in an extreme lock down. When some of the higher ups had learned about their plan to leave Konoha, it had out raged them. Then when they learned that Jen was in such a critical state they blamed her four friends, saying that they had pressured her into it, simply because they had not recieved a mark or a scar from the attack they had Jen use. "Kakashi sensei, when do you think Jen will snap out of acoma?" Sakura said as she looked down at the girls sleeping face. "I don't know Sakura, I truely don't know." with that he ushered his teammates out of the room, each saying their good byes to her. Kakashi, though, smiled at this. When he had told his team about what Jen had done, they at first were angry beyound beliefe, Sakura and Sasuke had even went to her place, ready to kill her, before he told them of the true reason behind ther rhyme. **If someone came to offer you greater power, would you take it, allowing your firends suffer? And if one of them promised to bring the other back and couldn't do that, would you blame him for it? Would you blame him for something he could not control? Or would you try to become stronger to protect him and bring him back with your own hands, instead of relieing on someone else. **He had noticed that both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to draw wisdom from these words before they went back to work. Sakura, though he was shocked at this, had told him that she had heard them talking about a slug, frog, and a snake before Jen attacked them. Kakashi was then pressured to devouged all information on the three sannin to his students, who inturn told him the other meaning of her riddle, the why. **If you had a choice to become strong if you had to kill your team, abandon them, would you take it? Would you kill them off and alow yourself to grow so cold to the world around you? **After this Naruto had found Jiraiya at one of the woman's bath house's before making enough fuss to make the pervert train him, when Kakashi had talked to the sannin he was shocked to learn that Naruto was deticating him self to learning anything that the old shinobi was teaching him. Sarutobi, noticing how Sakura was trying to become like his female student had ordered that Jiraiya find his missing teammate, which Jiraiya took, taking Naruto with him. Yet before they could head out to find the old woman did she appear in the front gate, complaining to Jiraiya that she had received a note demanding her to return to Konoha because of some dire situation that was happening. With that Jiraiya and Naruto had took her to the Hokage, where Sakura soon came, begging forcefully that she wanted to become the womans student, telling her that she could not allow her teammates and village to face... well what ever Jen was warning them about. Sasuke, on the other hand, was left out on being trained by Orochimaru, after learning of all he had done to his village, his betrayal. Then, only two days after Tsunade had arrive had he founda package addressed to him from the one person he was shocked to learn: Jen. After calling his team and his teacher over did he bother to open it, only to be shocked the second time that day when in their stood a book, the front of the cover saying 'the secrets of a Uchiha' written by Jen. After that he had begun to read threw it, Kakashi watching over his shoulder amazed at how perfect it was, the Uchiha fighting style, how to advance his sharingan, even a note from her saying she was sorry for everything she had caused him, but she could not allow him to follow a road that would later get him killed and controled. She then went on to explain that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by Danzo, Humura, and Koharu, all because the Uchiha clan was going to do a coup de'at. She then went on to explain that the person, Madara Uchiha, was a shinobi who had gained the perfect Mangekyou sharingan and was a foe that wanted to control him because Sasuke was stronger then his brother and any other Uchiha born. Including the man that would one day come after him. After leaving Sasuke to study and practice all that Jen had given him, did he return to the Hokage tower, telling the Hokage all that he had learned. Now, after a day of all this, did he look at his one student who had some how, magically, saved his team. "You need to wake up soon Jen." Kakashi said as he walked out after Naruto, leaving the room.

__

Jen, do you really think you can win?

Of course. _Then why haven't you woken up?_ Because It appears not to be my time to. _Do you believe that is true? _Of course. Do you want to try and minioulate me again? _Oh, you pour fool, I cannot control you, although that does sound absolutely wonderful. _I wonder how long I have been gone? _I do not know. _

**Then I must find out.**

Kakashi watched shocked as he entered Jen's room, the bed was empty, a nerse was quickly making the bed. "Where's Jen?" Kakashi asked, it had only been a month since he and his team had come here. "I'm sorry sir, she had woken up only to try and kill herself, she is was placed in the secure section for her own saftey." Kakashi nodded before asking what room she was in. As he left the room did he notice that the girl was slightly paling. "Is something wrong?" the girl jumped, thinking that he didn't notice her favial espressions. "Its nothing, but she didn't seem to be so much her self. She kept saying 'I have to destroy them or my self'." Kakashi nodded before walking out of the door, his mind working harder then before.

Jen screamed as she struggled ageinst the bondages that held her down to the bed, her back arched as she took a deep breath, preparing to scream again. Her face had already turned deep crimsion as she tried to turn to her left only to feel hands push her ageinst the bed, before a sharp prick on her arm. Slowly she began to relax before the door opened. "Is everything alright, I heard a bunch of..." the man paused as he took in the sence before him. "Jen!" Jen watched as the silver haired man looked at her stunned, scared as he noticed the far off look in her eyes, "What happened!" He said as he felt the doctors hands no his shoulder.

"Hatake san, it would be best if you leave." Kakashi nodded, watching as her eyes followed him. What had happened to her, why was she here? Why? What was going on inside her mind!

Tsunade felt the head ach coming on as she listened to the staff of the hospital complain about Jen.

"I'm sorry that she isn't working well." she had learned this morning that she had woken up, one of the staff had entered the room soon after he had entered the room, she had attacked him, hurting him to the point of a broken arm. She then turn on her own self, clawing at her arms. If the other staff hadn't entered the room she would have flung herself out of the window. Before she had the chance to tell them to keep her sedative tell she had some free time to look at her. The door opened as Kakashi entered the room, glancing quickly over at the medic before looking at Tsunade, she could tell that his only visible eye seemed to be on fire. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why is Jen in that room, what happened to her?" his panic was evident in his voice.

"It appears she has had some problems with being in acoma." Kakashi nodded before paling.

Jen moaned as she watched the door, waiting for someone to come in, hoping someone would unbound her. Tears slowly began to trail down her face as she tried to word out her friends name, begging them to help her, to stop the voices, the voices that plagued her mind. "Please." she coughed out, trying to hold back her tears, even though she could feel them stinging her checks.

"What! Jen!" Kakashi growled as he noticed Sasuke and Naruto walk up to him threateningly before Sakura grabed their shoulders.

"Jen is at the time being, incapable to do anything with us." Sakura nodded, slightly wondering why.

Tsunade entered the room, noticing the dead look in Jen's eyes as she watched her move forward, making him wonder if something had happened in the night. "Jen, what is plaging you?" Tsunade asked, feeling her heart swell with untamed sorrow. Since she had returned did she became the godaime. Now, the one who had some how broght her back, was slowly trying to kill her self. "Jen, why are you doing this?" her voice was soft as her hands began to glow as she placed it over the girls head.

"Tsunade..." the girls voice was emotionless, the underlying question made Tsunade shiver.

"I'm here to help you. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to help you before." Tsunade spoke softly as she noticed the small smile on the girls face. "I'll have you fixed up in no time!" a smile on her face as she noticed the life slowly returning back to Jen's eyes.

Jen frowned as she sat up in her hospital room, her eyes wandering around the decore worry set in her eyes. She had woken up late last night, she could tell that she had been crying, why, she didn't know. Yet she had a feeling that she had been out longer then she had hoped. As her eyes landed on the door did she notice that their were eyes staring in at her, confused, yet a little bit scared.

"Jen, are you feeling better?" she could feel her mind slowly kicking into gear as she noticed that only one eye was visible.

"Yes, but I still don't understand what is happening." Jen said honestly, frowning as she watched him carefully as he opened the door.

"You've been out for a whole month and a half. You kept trying to kill your self." Kakashi said as he opened the door, allowing himself to come in, behind him was the rest of team seven.

"I...did..." she questioned before watching them move with some restrictions. "Why did you come here, if I am a threat, then you shouldn't be here." Jen said, her eyes narrowing, could this be a dream that 'they' made?

"Your our team mate. We want to make sure your ok." Sakura said as she walked briskly over to the bed.

"Yeah, ideot, we wanted to thank you, even if you've lost your mind." Sasuke smirked leaning ageinst the wall, his eyes trailing over Jen's face.

"You will be back right?" Naruto said, making all eyes turn to him.

"It all deepends on how I feel." Jen said as she swung her legs over the bed. "But I will be back on my feet." she said with a bit of anger as she began to stand up, only to be forced back down, Kakahshi's and Sasuke's hands holding her down.

"Your not fit to do anything in that condition." Kakashi sturnfully said as Jen began to stuggle.

"I don't care! I want out!" Jen shouted as she glared at Kakashi, her eyes never leaving his one.

"Kakashi, let her go." Jen's head snapped to the door as Tsunade entered the room, her eyes seemed to pinitrate Kakashi's, making him follow her order. "Jen, do you feel up for a test." Tsunade spoke as if the others weren't in Jen's room.

"Of course." Jen said as she practically jumped out of bed, skidding to Tsunade's side.

"Well, council, I have tested her mentally and fisigully. She is up for duty, but I advice that she does not read the book for a while, it appears that is what started her sicological down fall." the council nodded, mumbling to them selfs about what they could do next.

"Do you think she could teach some of our shinobi to read that writing?" Himura asked as she glanced over as the fifth hokage.

"In time, yes, but that choice will be up to her, and who she teaches also." the council nodded, fuming at that tid bit.

Kakashi watched as Jen ran around the training ground she had assigned her self it. She was now on her twelve lap, sweat dripping down her face as she pushed her self back in shape. He was assigned by the council to make sure that she didn't reach unstablility again. Yet, all he could feel was worry that he had no control of anything. "Jen." all this because she could read a book. For some time now, he had be gun to worry that she had amnesia when she had not asked to see her friends. Later he had learned that Tsunade had sent them on a 'mission'. How she had believed that was beyound him. He took notice that Jen seemed to stop, bending down to catch her breath before she summoned chakra to her lungs, performing the seals for the grand fire ball jutsu. "She's tiring out fast." he commented to him self as she exhaled the giant ball of fire. After wards he watched as she collapsed, her breathing harsh.

"Jen, you need to take your time, you cant keep pushing your self to do this. Sooner or later your going to collapse due to chakra exhaustion." Kakashi chidded as he picked up the exhausted teen.

"Shut up, I'm too exhausted to argue." Jen retorted as she closed her eyes, Kakashi watching her slowly snuggling up to him.

Tsunade bustled into the room, her hair a mess from just waking up while her eyes scanned the room for the brown haired girl who had just exited out of the hospital not even a day ago. "Jen! I thought I told you NOT to over due it!" Tsunade's voiced bounced around the room, effectively making the girl hide her head under the blankets. "Kakashi, I also distenctly remember telling you to make sure she didn't over due it!" Tsunade said doing a one hundred and eighty to look at the jounin crepping out of the room before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well, at the time my train of thoughts were trapped in a mountain of mud." Tsunade glared at the silver haired male that was taking a few steps back again.

"That gives you no reason not to take care of her. If she were to severily hurt her slef the council, along with her friends, would kill us!" Tsunade paled as she turned her head to look at Jen, who Kakashi noticed, was watching her as if she had something on her mind.

"How are my friends goingto kill you if they are currently being interogated by Ibeki?" Kakashi, laughing inside his head, couldn't help but watch the new play unfold in front of him.

"How-" Tsunade begun, only to pause before hanging her head. "The book." Jen nodded her head, slipping out of bed with ease, coming over to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Before your Anbu took it away." Jen nodded, a fox like smirk on her face that would put even Naruto's to shame. "Now, why don't you release them? I mean, I did make the deal so that me and _my friends _would be **shinobi** _together_." Kakashi, who still was laughing inside his head, could not help but wonder what she was going with this, even his genius mind had a hard time understanding what she was saying. "So, if they aren't brought back now, I can promise you, we will tell your enemies when and where to stirck in order to take down Konoha." Jen could see both of them pale, Kakashi brain had stopped laughing, taking in the serious note in her voice, she would do just that with her friends by her side.

"Is that a threat Jen?!" Kakashi glanced over at Tsunade, who's eyes were slitted so they could barely see her pupils.

"It is." Jen stated plainly, not coating words, yet the shear venum in her voice took both of them by surprise. "As you know, I don't take people threatening or hurting my friends very good, I tend to get out of hand." Tsunade nodded before admitting defeat.

"Fine, follow me." Tsunade said before looked at Kakashi, telling him to come to.

She had lead them to a mid sized confrince room, empty except for the few chairs and the one table that took much of their room. "Bird Cat." Jen looked over to see her former to Anbu baby sitters appear before the fifth. "Bird. Find Anko and Kurenai, tell them to meet in the hospital, confrence room seven." Bird nodded before leaving. "Cat get Ibeki and tell him that he is to bring the four." Cat left, a quick nod to the fifth. Tsunade quickly turned to Kakashi and Jen, both watching her, waiting for her to strick her famous punches. "Now Jen, why don't you and Kakashi get comfy." both shinobi nodded, sitting in one of the chairs around the desk, before Jen pulled out a game of cards from no where, making both higher shinobi's eye twitch.

"You might as well sit down and play with me, I believe you like gambling." Tsunade nodded, a smile on her face, maybe she might get lucky and win ageinst Jen, Kakashi would be a challenge.

Anko grumbled as she opened the door to the confrence room where she was called to. Kurenai was at her heels, making Anko wonder just what the hokage wanted. Ibeki soon joined her, with the four in tow, beforeshe fully opened the door, eyes going wide at how full the room was. There on the table was Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jen, behind Jen was a stack of scrolls that all of the jounin presumed were ninjutsu scrolls. Behind Kakashi was a small stack of weapons, ranging from Kunai to Katana's, which made them sweat drop, wondering why he got them while Jen got scrolls? Then all fell to the ground as they noticed the ever so small ryo behind Tsunade, which they noticed was in the high thousands, making it even more worse.

"Kakashi's sooo going to bet them both." one of the jounin said as he placed some more weapons on the pile behind Kakashi.

"No way! Jen will so beat them both, I mean, she so can out smart them both." with that several more scrolls were added to Jen's stack.

"Well, if any of them win they get all of that." an Anbu said, laughing slightly as Jen placed down her hand, making Kakashi and Tsunade look up at her shock.

"Are you ready Tsunade sama? Kashi sensei?" her eyes narrowed as both of them nodded, placing several things in the middle pile. Kakashi had placed two shinobi gloves on the table, while the hokage placed several papers down, a small smile on her face as sweat dripped down her forehead, Jen, everyone noticed, placed a book down, the title making the room go silent 'the translated half of Konoha's future'. "If you win, you get all that knowladge." they both nodded before turning over their cards, Tsunade paled as she saw that she had the weakiest hand ageinst Kakashi, who had two kings and three queens. Both high shinobi glanced at Jen, who slowly began to turn her hand over, making it as long and exushiating as possible, before allowing them to see the royal flush.

"I so told you she would win!" several jounin shouted as they jumped into the air.

"That was humiliating for both Tsunade and Kakashi." some of the Anbu said as they poofed out, leaving the others to walk out of follow suit. Soon the room was empty, except Kakashi, Tsunade, Jen, Anko, Kurenai, Ibeki, and the giggling four.

"That was soo not right." Anko said as she walked over to see Tsunade's sorrowful face. Kakashi, who jumped up to greet them, all of them could tell he had not once noticed their entry. Jen, though, began to collect all of her stuff, from the middle of the table, to the ones behind her and the other two.

"No Anko san, that is what we call a wipe out." Allyssia said as she went over to help Jen, who was sealing them all into a small scroll. "I mean, Jen's not even once played royal flush, except with Andrew, who I might ask, always wins when he duels others." this made them face fault at being out done by someone who bearly knows the rules of gambling.

"Ok, since that is finished, why don't you tell us why we are here?" Anko asked quickly, disliking the whole situations together.

"Well, team eight, Risa is back with you, Anko team twelve is back together." they waited for more news before turning to look at the smiling genins. "Also, Jen has so politely told me that the reason they were going to leave was a back up plan in case something were to happen that would cause Konoha trouble. From one of the Jutsu's that the book allows them to learn." Jen nodded, before looking at her four friends before to Ibeki. "Also, Ibeki, I believe you should run." all jounin looked at Jen, who's eyes narrowed, her teeth in a furual state as he glared at Ibeki.

"You hurt them!" this made Ibeki watched as the girl lunged at the interogater, who dodge to the side before noticing his right side of his cloak turn to ash. "Fire burns all when infuriated." Jen stated before chasing Ibeki out of the room, who was several steps ahead of her, losing quickly.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Jen spared with Naruto, who's speed had quicken farther then the last time all four had meet. Naruto had moved faster, dodging all of her attacks, quickly wearing down her stamina before ducking under her punch, only to recieve a kick to the side of his head, pushing him a few feet away before relentlessly attacking his left leg and right arm. Sasuke, who's smirk was fading off his face, could feel the animosity behind each of her punches for being so out of shape as to fight the dead last, who he had to give points, had grown stronger since team seven went on their own to train with others. Sakura, though stood ready to heal their wounds, her training under the fifth hokage had given her the advatage in alot of unique situations that Kakashi had put them in, yet now he had told them that for the next few weeks tell their next assigned mission, they would be training Jen to her former stamina in everything before her acoma. At first all three of them had thought it would be easy until they had begun to fight her, that was when they noticed that they had a long time a head of them. At the moment they were working on Taijutsu to increase her stamina for long drawn out fights, the perfect one they had assigned was Naruto, the results were now before them, in ninjutsu's would be Sasuke, who would help her with her chakra again, then in genjutsu would be Sakura, who had studied it when she thought it would help her in certain situations. It did, mostly. Then they would do a three on one battle to make sure that she was better in all three areas.

"Naruto Jen come back in." Sakura shouted, giggling as she watched both of their heads turn to her, not watching as both of their fist connected with each others faces, sending both of them flying. Sakura watched from her spot as Sasuke caught Naruto with ease, while Kakashi appeared behind Jen, both of them catching the flying genin bridal style. "Well, that was a good knock out." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke carried both unconcious twelve year olds to the only medic of the team. "How far has she gotten?" this made Sakura sigh, as she assested the damage. Leaving Sasuke to answer with a all too smug smirk. "Better, her stamina has indeed gotten to the same point as Naruto's, as it was before, but now its time for her ninjutsu training." Kakashi nodded, his team was working very well together, only small out burst that only accure when one of them, aka Sasuke and Naruto, go at it. Leaving both Sakura and Jen to break it up, Jen more forcefull, aka popped shoulder blade, Sakura more of threatening them... with giant craters. It had been a month since he and the fifth had lost to Jen at gambling, which had spread like wild fire amongst the civilians, all the jounin and Anbu were in the room at the time, how over a hundred had fit in a room with the room count only 25, was beyond him and Tsunade. Jen just laughed, saying that they were all sitting on the ceiling. Impossible, yet he could see some of the shinobi doing that to get a good view of her winning and beating the Hokage and Konoha's copy cat shinobi. "Well, why don't you guys take a break, you've been working all day so far." Sakura nodded, finishing up on the last of the unconcious bratts wounds before looking up to Sasuke, who just sighed before turning tail to leave.

"Fine, what ever." with that he left them, making Kakashi wonder if the boy was hoping to have a fight with the girl, even though in his opinion, would be a little more then an atomic bomb. Note to self, stay in rang when they fight, bring Gai along for quick rescues. With that he picked Jen up, a clone quickly threw Naruto over his shoulder, before leaving Sakura behind.

Heather frowned. Team seven had not yet went to Tasuna's. From what she had gathered the chuunin exam had not even shown its face yet, leaving her bored out of her mind... If only she was not hovering above a fire pit while fighting Allyssia on a thin ninja wire that their teacher thought would be good training... How she loathed their situation, but at it could have been worse, in her opinion, if they got Ebizu, then they would be down in the dumps all the time. Out of the corner of her eye did Heather spot Angela, dodging the leathal weapons that Anko was throwing at her, her eyes were blind folded, leaving Angela only to use her sense of hearing and gut intuition to dodge the speeding projetials. Team twelve, now presiding in training ground 44, aka the forest of death, had grown use to fending off all things that could kill them, except one ravinous teen with a nack for causing may ham with only a few words, but they had long since grown imuned to her. "Heather, kept you head on fighting!" Allyssia barked as she threw her fist at the dazing brown earth user.

"I know, but... I'm just thinking of something. I mean, you know how team seven goes on the mission before-" Heather began only to stop in order to fully intercept Allyssia's kick.

"The chuunin exam?" Allyssia finished before jumping back, carefull not to fall on the extremely thin wire.

"Yeah, Jen told us that that is when they get... well, united, but since she's furthered the situation with team seven, what do you think will happen?" Heather commited, Allyssia and herself had taken it upon them selfs to become aquanted with the story line again, they had been shocked that Jen had the whole story up to the shippuden, as Jen her self called it due to the episodes. Angela, though, had taken it upon her self to train all five of them in the ninjutsu's that Jen had won in the gambling, which after an extenduated count showed that the scroll amount was over three hundred... the money that they won thye had put into a small bank for later, in case of emergancies. The weapons... Well, lets just say both Cat and Bird made a small hide aways for each of them, they had taken their days off just to teach them how to use half the weapons in their, now fully loaded arisnal, protection. Seven, one in each of their rooms, kitchen and living room. Jen's laptop, though now gathering dust, had been usefull, until they all decided it would be best that they do not do anything until they decided who, other then Cat and Bird, to show it to.

"Heather. You really need to pay attention." Allyssia said as she walked forward, applying a small amount of chakra to her feet, before setting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know, but I keep feeling that something will go wrong. I mean, it feels like an eternaty for the wave mission to come." Allyssia nodded her heads before sensing the difference in the wire.

"You two finished talking?" Anko snapped as she chucked a few kunai's at the duo. "Cause trainings over, you spoiled maggots can go home and tend to your wounds like the babies you are." with that she left them to pack up their stuff.


	9. Notice of eviction

NOTICE! Alright everyone. This will be the last one for a month, I wont have internet or any means to update any of my works. I am sorry for this information, but when I do get back online I will try to update as Fast as I can, So please, do not fret, I am NOT giving up on this story or any others.


	10. fire 9

Hello everyone. This will be the last chappy for the next few months. I am sorry, but I am finally getting into my lost memories and Twin Uzumaki's.

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi gently sat Jen down on the girls bed. In was a little nostaligic that he was permitted in her room, him being a male and all. What else, he always brought back his second annoying student when she herself could not move a finger. As he pulled the covers over her form did he take in a deep breath before frowning. Scanning the room and desk did he notice the thick layer of dust coating everything. Papers littered the floor, cluttering the desk where books did not, pictures littlered the wall. Pictures of him and team seven, eight, and ten. Then of her friends, before going to that of rough sketches, he guessed, that she had drawn of the valley of the end. As his eyes scanned over the walls of the many pictures ranging from back and white to multipule colors, not all had shading, making him wonder if Jen didn't take the time to make her work more realistic. Slowly his eyes were drawn to picture of Uchiha Obito, who was crying while staring over Konoha from the hokage's toware, where everything was in ruines. At the bottom he noticed a peice of paper attached reading 'Is Tobi Obito or Madara? 1'. Kakashi then spotted anouther picture next to it, a man looking at him, a wide smile on his face as tears streamed down his face, in his hand did he hold a mask, a orenge swirl, the sharingan flaring in his eyes. His only free hand pointing at the hokage mountain, where Kakashi noticed, stood nine figures, enspecting it more closely did he notice that their were eight more hovering behind a loan figure straped to a cross, its blonde hair blowing in the none exesting wind as blood seemed to drip from its body at alarming rates. Kakashi could feel a shiver run down his face as he spotted anouther picture next to it, only that made his heart seem to stop in its spot. Naruto and Sakura were looking out, Sakura's hands covering her ears Naruto's covered his mouth while Sasuke's, Kakashi had noticed stood in the back ground, covered his eyes. Again he noticed the man with the mask, his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder while his right was peirced threw Naruto's chest. "I see your enjoying her predictions." Kakashi spun on his heels, his eyes concentrating on the three figures standing in the door way. "She draws those in order to figure out how to stop it." Kakashi noticed that the person addressing him was Heather, her skin covered in cuts and bruises. Dryed blood trailing down her mouth, making him wonder just what Anko had put them threw.

"Why did she draw them? Their future cannot be that-" Kakashi stopped as he noticed Allyssia step forward, moving over the the desk before grabbing something that was covered in dust.

"I believe you need to see this. You are 'the' jounin of team seven." the others nodded before walking out of the door, Kakashi in tow. As they entered the kitchen did he notice Bird and Cat sitting at the table, bothing drinking coffee, while watching as they sat down the laptop before plugging it in.

"Do you think she changed the password again?" Heather asked Allyssia, who in return just shrugged. "You don't know either..." Kakashi watched as both bird and cat stood up to walk over behind them.

"WHY exactly are you showing Hatake Jen's laptop?" Allyssia shrugged her shoulders again, making both of them sigh, before turning to look at Kakashi, who in turn looked at them. After a few seconds did Allyssia laugh.

"Her new password is xana." Heather quickly boped Allyssia on the head before waiting to see what Jen put as her back ground. As the screen loaded did she fall down laughing, making Kakashi walk forward again before his visible eye widened. Their he was putting all of his weapons in a box with some people using some device to get the rest. One of them seemed to be calling for help, while team seven was in the back, laughing at him.

"Well, that is new." Kakashi admitted before watching an arrow like thing move on the screen to a big... E? Soon some pictures popped up, before Allyssia click on one, making a manga appear on the screen, with it showed the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, one that Kakashi had never seen before. After that did the screen change, showing something called... Youtube. After a few more minutes a move began to play, showing both Sasuke and Naruto fighting, both of them looking different then they did now. Naruto looked more like the kyuubi with two tails while Sasuke had giant hands for wings. His eye only could widden as he saw Sasuke use Chidori, Kakashi's own original technique. Naruto, he could tell with utter shock, was using rasengan.

"How is that possible!" Kakashi whispered as he watched them attack each other, both soon swallowed up in a black circle from the two technique clashing together.

"Thats not what I wanted to show you." Allyssia grumbled before clicking on somthing else, before another movie clip appeared with Sasuke holding Naruto up by his collar, in his other hand he held chidori before shoving it into Naruto chest, who Kakashi noticd with relief the orenge clad boy gab directing it from his heart to his right shoulder before Allyssia paused it. "There you go." Kakashi felt stunned, he could tell that Bird and Cat seemed to be fazed by it also, but less then they should have been.

"How is it that-" Kakashi began only to be cut off as the door in living room open before quickly closing before coming into the kitchen before pausing.

"Am I destrubing anything?" Risa asked alittle uneasy as she felth the tension in the room.

"Nope, your fine Risa." Angela said before looking at Kakashi, gaining his attention. "In our world your's is just a manga, not real. So we know alot, but not all of us has been as deticated to memorizing it like dear old insane Jen." Kakashi nodded, before walking to an open chair, his feet giving out under him.

"What did you show him?" Risa asked as she briskly walked over to the open labtop before smiling down at the seen. "Ah, valley of the end. Right after the fifth was seated."

"The fifth? What happenes to-" shadows soon passed over Kakashi's face as he noticed Cat nod, confirming Kakashi's dread. "Why did Sasuke do that to Naruto, his teammate?" This made the room grow silent.

"Its because of Itachi. You see, Sasuke wants to become stronger, but he felt like his team was dragging him down and that Konoha was not giving him the power to kill his brother. So, he turned to Orochimaru during the chuunin exam, the second stage might I add." Heather said as she told him of the meeting between team seven and Orochimaru. "The third hokage dies during the third, trying to stop Orochimaru from destroying Konoha." Kakashi nodded before glancing down at his hands. How could this be possible? Could their reason of coming to our world was to stop this from happening?

"Why have you come here?" Kakashi asked, reseving silence.

"We don't really know. In truth we only know that the 'creator' of your world asked us to come." Risa spoke, before looking at the door. "The 'creator' in our world would be Kishimoto." Kakashi nodded disdainfully as he lowered his head into his hands before taking a deep, if possible for the knowledge he just learned, breath to calm his nerves.

"Kakashi, you need to learn that the only reason Jen hasn't given up is because she has given up almost everything in her life." With that Allyssia opened up a jouranl, Kakashi had guessed judging by the strange looks Cat and Bird had, before clicking on something, soon Kakashi could hear Jen's voice echoing threw the kitchen.

"I've noticed since I've awakened that I'm having this underlying urge to... I don't know how to explain it, but I feel as if my mind is not my own any more." her voice paused only to heard something that made his shiver. "She keeps telling me I have only a few times left before I am forced to kill those that I've come to love, to cheerish." Pause again, this time he heard the scraping of a kunai ageinst, what he could tell, bone. "Then that voice that purrs inside my head, trying to gain my attention, is dulling my mind, I have noticed that Sasuke and Naruto have both noticed this change, which is the reason of my fear of team seven." Kakashi watched in horror as Allyssia shot up walking out of the room before Jen's voice kicked back up. "I wonder what it would be like..." He could visibly see Cat take a step back, now noticing Bird had upped and vanished sometime ago. **"To taste human meat." **Kakashi jumped up to look at the screen, where Jen's face was covered in splatters of blood her eyes were pure white, no sign that she was even aware of what she was doing, below her stood the remains of a human carcass before he took in the wide smirk of knowing that he had suffered for what ever he had done. **"Tell me, when you feel the end drawing near, do you fight for control, or try desperatly to finish what you were trying to do before you inner monstrousity came?" **_"Will you allow us to continue out sadistic torture on you pyschic before you slowly begin to lose all control of those simple urges that make one sane?" _"Will you have the strength to destroy us before I have totally lost the war that no one has even known started the day I was born?" **_"Will you follow the instruction's that we have layed out for you when I have not had time to finish them my self."_ Kakashi watched in shock as the three voices, two of whom he did not know, openly posses Jen's body. How could she allow them to do that? Why was she not trying to have some body help her?**

"I disagree with your thoughts of thinking." All eyes turned to stare at Jen, her eyes half lidded as she took a long calming breath. "I allow them to continue to be an influence becauase one allows me to continue to get the knowlage out of the book, the other is just a sick twisted form of my inner desires to thwart all and make everything suffer pain that I feel is perfect for them, due to my own." Kakashi just watched her, not understanding his last question much. "Kashi I've already got a plan if the worst case senario is about to peek its ugly little head into my line of sight." She pointed to the laptop screen. "That person that I so blintedly destroyed was someone who we all know at this moment." all eyes fell on the mutilated corpse. "His name is Mizuki." all eyes nodded again, the three higher ups looked on in pure horror. "I did this to hima week ago, but I had to sneak into that prison. Those two over muscilar ones helped me alot, even called me 'imouto chan' just because I brought them a fancy feast, which I brought in scrolls." they all nodded before thinking about this. "Actually, they asked me to come visit again, promised to teach me about the power of food." she sighed a while before chuckling at it. "I did learn alot from them though, after I killed Mizuki they, making the guards nearly pee them selfs, walked out onto the land scape before showing me a interesting way to help me get better chakra control." they all nodded before looking at her expectantly. "That is all, thank you for your visit, but I would advise you all to leave." this made them all fall face first onto the floor, Jen had reverted to her innocent side, making all doubts disspear.

Jen slowly, grudgingly, walked up to Kakashi, her face hidden behind her bangs, which she was allowing to grow in this world, trying to deside what to ask the jounin, and how to tell him what she was plainning on telling him. After all, her three friends allowed him in on their secret.

"Kakashi sensei." Kakashi looked over the top of his Icha Icha at Jen, noticing that the girl wore a different style of clothing then normal, clothing that made her look twice as old as he knew she was. "Um, would you mind coming over later today." Kakashi blinked a few times, trying to understand what his annoying number two was saying. "Allyssia and Angela are planning something at the apartment, Risa and Heather invited Bird and Cat to come along, and they all told me I had to invite you." he could tell that something was bothering the girl, what it was even she didn't know, that was for sure. What ever they were planning they got one part of it, because here she was standing in front of him in a tight chinese shirt, one that looked like a dress, dyed in a deep purple with a nice blood red dragon crawling to the bottom of the shirt, which he noticed ended at her knees, then noticing that her standard black pants were now skin tight pants that had slits down the side of them, buckles were placed at the middle quad, knee, and middle calf, making her look seductive, which made him wonder if the girl chose this out fit her self, before looking back down at the attair she normally wore, which, he had to admit, hid her curves well, taking a second glance did he notice that for the first time he could tell that she was maturing good... inwardly he cursed being a single male at this moment.

"Are they the reason why your dressed in a 'non jen' uniform." he had noticd that the other three members of team seven were watching this, making him blush under his mask, thank kami for his mask!

"Yeah, they ambushed me." Jen said looking up, a blush of discomfert on her features. "They promised to make it up to me tonight, don't know how really, but it better be a new rule about getting my permission to touch any object of mine." Kakashi sweat dropped, noticing the hope in the girls words, but the convition that that would never be what they would promise.

"Sure, I'll come, just make sure that neither of them do anything outragious as their teachers parties." Jen looked up at him again, a pure smile on her face that made his face turn red again before she ran to meet the other three members of team seven, not noticing Kakashi's eyes wandering over her back, before a stronger blush crept over his face. Maybe he should look into finding his dream girl... Anko, maybe... a shiver ran up his spin, before he began reading his book to distract him.

Sasuke was blushing as he saw his water style jutsu soak Jen's clothes, reavling a much sexier body then before, he could even see that she had no idea of how intiacing this whole situation was! His eyes lowered to watch as she performed the same jutsu he did, calling out "Water style: water dragon." before a dragon, same hieght as his rose into the air before it exploded outwards, soaking them to the bones.

"Jen, is anything wrong?" Jen, shaking her head, formed more chakra into the jutsu before calling out its name again, only making it look twice as big, before going on a rampage, making Sasuke run off the water and onto dry grounds before the dragon, who Jen was currently running from towards dry land, not yet recovered from yesterdays taijutsu lesson, where the dragon quickly came down upon her, making her sink underwater before the dragon dissipated before she popped back up, more exhausted then before, swimming towards the shore, since the current from the water dragon had dragged her back towards the middle. "That was interesting." Sasuke watched her say before both Naruto and him rushed to her side, effectivily lifting the exhausted girl in a bed near Sakura, while she chastised Sasuke for doing a B rank jutsu for her first test. Kakashi, up in the tree, was currently passed out from watching her body sway with the water, her clothes soaked, making her even more seducting then before. WHY did they choose those clothes?! WHY! was all that ran threw his head.

Jen, who had awoken to her chakra exhausted state, walked over to Sasuke to appologize to him for the horrible display. She was also inwardly screaming at her self, along with the other to voice's in her head, one named _Patricia _aka _Tricia. _The other she was know calling **Terri**.It was Risa's idea that she named them, so that they would understand who the five of them were talking about, they later on learned that night that both of them liked their names, which shocked all of them when they just pushed Jen's psych aside to control her, almost all together, but at least they agreed on their names...

... the two power hungry demons inside Jen's Sadistic, unrelenting horrible blood thirsty mind... Yeah, why don't we just stop there.

Now, though, as she stood infront of him did she notice him quickly turn his head away from her, making her first asume that she had made him mad, until Kakashi and Naruto walked into the room before gwaking at her. At this, Jen felt an increase tension to look down at her attair, which if she was correct was the clothes that her friends forced her to wear today, now though she was in the under guarments that she her self usually wore, the spagetti strap shirt that didn't cover her stomach very well and the boxers that she had found so comfertable then her friends wore, which was a G string from their world... no right now she would call this the most extremely embarrasing moment of her life, the time that she stood naked, in her words, amongst the world, her male teammates, before quickly teleporting out of the tent, where her mind was in such a perail state that it desided to go to the one place that she usually went to with, which happened to be male that she ran to ever time a situation got bad... Well, how the situation got worse was Iruka standing in the kitchen, cooking up a meal that was taking alot of concentration before an evident crash emitted from his bed room, where he quickly went to investigate, hoping that his food would not burn, before entering his apartment bedroom, where on the bed sat a girl who he thought he would not see in his room, let alone his apartment. Now, his mind still in a state of foggy shock did he not notice her clothes, or how the position she was sitting in made her look more of a ... well, in further lengths, Jen stood apparently shocked at this new situation, where Iruka stood blocking the door, his eyes on her while she stared at him, an evident maroon blush on her face that even Iruka noticed, before he walked out of the door, going back to his cooking, making sure that there was enough for two people instead of just himself, how ironic. Jen, though, just watched him leave with evident joy on her face before she quickly jumped off the bed and ran to his closet, grabbing one of his uniforms and then a pair of his pants, looking in the mirror did she notice that her head band was not with her... that wasn't good.

Quickly going into the kitchen, noticing the plates set for two, did she quickly smile, taking his offer, that had not yet been asked, but evidently he took her appearing in his apartment as 'I need a place to lay low for a few'... that was really nice, she'd have to make it up to him later on.

Kakashi walked up to the door of Jen's and the other members of the five, before putting away his book, which he knew that if he had it out both Bird and Cat would gut him alive, and he really was trying to stay on their nice side. As he was about to knock on the door did he glance the three bodies in the tree that had been following since he had left his own apartment... in words of his father 'they need more practice in steelth before they can fool one of our men'. To true, to true. With that he quickly knocked on the door before waiting a few minutes before opening, showing Allyssia standing their in a unifrom that looked much like ... a snake? with eight tails?

"Welcome Hatake Kakashi!" Allyssia said almost in a high squal, not anything like her normal attitude.

"Um, is everything alright here?" Allyssia nodded, looking at him with an expression that showed extreme hungriness.

"Yes, everything is just fine." With that Allyssia, alone with another set of hands, gripped his wrist, thrusting him into the room with such force that sent him head first into the couch, before shock crept out of his system and his reflex alowed him to land saftly with out any problem of neck injury.

"Jen! Kashi came!" Risa shouted as she came out of the kitchen, Kakashi disdainfully noticed that her attitude was not one that he was ascoiated with. Along with the fact that she had two tails and looked like a cat! Soon after Risa had shouted did he notice the two Anbu walk into the room, both, Kakashi noted, looked utterly spooked and ready to jump out their skin. All Kakashi could think of was 'what have I gotten my self into?' Slowly Allyssia (a snake), Heather (a raccon-dog), Risa (a cat), and Angela (a water monster) appeared threw the door, one by one before Kakashi saw Jen, who at that point, made his jaw drop. Jen stood before him in a fox suit, with nine tails of crimson fur, whiskers adorned her face and she had ears! Ears that moved! "Could someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked with an evident glup in his throat.

The three teammates of team seven watched as two Anbu walked out of the door, all three could see the evident daze as they soon vanished from view, making them curious as to what was going on indoors. Soon after the Anbu left did Risa, from team eight, walk out of the door, closing it quickly before turning around and dropping a henge, taking away the demon form. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who in turn shrugged her shoulders before turning to look at Naruto who just seem confused by the whole situation. Then, it seemed hours to the three, before team twelve left came out of the door, each giving the other a high five, making each of the members in the tree shiver as they saw the smile of a group of kunoichi who had finally gotten their revenge, on what and who, team seven had to find out. So with the members of Anko's team dismissed did 'operation: break in' commence.

Kakashi watched as Jen sat at the table across from him, the ears and whiskers twitching at every moment giving the feel of a real fox, her eyes, which were slitted and well trained on him, showed that she had not wanted this for both of them. Now though, from his position, he know new why Allyssia had not told her anything of her plans, for Jen would clearly not have. Now, though, they stared at each other, chakra sealed to their chairs by two Anbu, who both were going to skin alive. Now, after Jen's friends had left due to late training, left them both to 'talk about how Jen needed to spill her guts to Kakashi, whou should do the same with Jen'.

Sasuke quickly picked the lock to the door before pushing it open with as much quite he could, he also took noticed that both Sakura and Naruto looked tense for what they would see in side. As they passed threw the front room did they hear some voices in the kitchen. Giving glances to each other did they proceed, sweat slowly dripping down their brow.

"So, what are you going to do to you four friends?" they noticed their teachers voice, one which they all could tell was strained.

"First, I'd gut them alive. Second, I'd feed them to man eating bugs. Third, I'd put them out of their misury from the illusion." Sasuke turned to face Sakura, who's grip on the back of his shirt tightened.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said before silence felled the apartment.

"What do you think they ment by 'spill your guts to each other'?" Jen said followed by a loud thump.

"Probably get to know each other better, talk about the past, all the things a shinobi isn't suppose to tell." with that said another thud echoed, making the three turn a little whiter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Who knows how long they'll take." with that another thud followed before a sigh escaped Jen's lips.

"I know, but, If I could make it to that cupboard I could get a kunai, then I could get rid of these chakra seals that those two nimrod Anbu put on us!" Again Sasuke had to turn around as both of Sakura's hands on his shirt, yanking it slightly.

"How are you going to hold it?" silence followed as Jen realized this truth before a loud crash of head meeting tile made the three jump. "Jen! I order you not to do that agian!" Kakashi said, making all of them to take two steps back.

"Shut up..." Jen's words were slightly slured as she spoke, Sasuke bearly caught the sight of Naruto rushing forth, opening the door before Sakura followed, dragging the Uchiha with her. As they entered the room, looking over Naruto's shoulder, did they see Jen laying on the floor, her hands tied behind her back with chakra restraining seals. Kakashi sat not to far away from her, smiling at them as if they were earlier then he expected.

"Well, now that they have desided to help, why don't you pick Jen off the floor and undue her first before helping me out." Naruto and Sakura nodded as they each went to work on unbinding Jen. After that did they lay her on her back as Sakura worked on healing her brused skull. Sasuke and Naruto then unbound Kakashi, who continued to sit in the chair, watching as Sakura fixed Jen's out burst of being tied up.

Kakashi and the genin of Team seven sat in side Ichiraku's, waiting for their orders, Sakura, who had handed over a scroll to Jen, filled with her clothes and other stuff that she had left behind. After that did she hand over Jen's head band, which all had noted made tears of joy as she began to cuddle said head band even after their dinner arrived. After that, they had noticed as she placed it on the back of her head, holding back the stray strands of hair so she could in hail the hot ramen layed down before her.

"Jen, you do know you should always chew before you swallow." Sasuke said, a little embarrased that both dopes on his team had such bad mannors.

"I don't care! As long as I eat then-" Jen paused as she looked at him, before shrugging and paying for the ramen, hoping off the stand, and waving at them as she ran towards the academy.

"Wonder what got her so-" noticing all of their eyes following her, Naruto quickly jumped down and ran the opposite way, he had alot to tell Iruka sensei about today.

Naruto quickly knocked on the door, only having to wait a few more minutes until Iruka opened it, before he pounced. He could tell that Iruka was glade to see him, but he also looked stunned at the same time.

"Is it my birthday or something?" he asked before Naruto looked at him confused, both were knocked out of their musing as someone 'hm'ed in the hall way.

"I was talking to Iruka, Naru chan." Naruto glanced up, shocked at the nick name, and also horrified seeing Jen standing in his own father/teacher's apartment.

"Jen!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, dashing to her side. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking from her to Iruka, only to glance at Jen again.

"Well, lets start at the beginning. I stole a pair of Iruka's clothes so I could run home, then at home, I quickly washed them but was distracted from giving them back, so after ramen I went to grab them and brought them back to Iruka's." Naruto nodded, some how he had understood the whole thing she had said, even giving him a shock.

As Jen quickly ushered them into the sitting room did she ask them any questions, making Iruka blush, asking when she had 'stolen' the clothes. When learning that it was when she came over for dinner, he shamefully told them that he had not even noticed it at all, making him wonder why, before Naruto blurted out in utter horror, "You mean after you left like that you came to IRUKA'S home!" Jen nodded, quickly explaining the whole thing to them. Telling them both that since she had come to Iruka's apartment when ever she was in a situation that was most... traumatic... to her that, since her mind was in a state of utter shock, that her body naturally came here. This, Iruka noted, made Naruto understand fully, making them both wonder if she was doing it on purpose.


	11. fire 10

**Chapter 10**

As Jen quickly ushered them into the sitting room did she ask them any questions, making Iruka blush, asking when she had 'stolen' the clothes. When learning that it was when she came over for dinner, he shamefully told them that he had not even noticed it at all, making him wonder why, before Naruto blurted out in utter horror, "You mean after you left like that you came to IRUKA'S home!" Jen nodded, quickly explaining the whole thing to them. Telling them both that since she had come to Iruka's apartment when ever she was in a situation that was most... traumatic... to her that, since her mind was in a state of utter shock, that her body naturally came here. This, Iruka noted, made Naruto understand fully, making them both wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

After a long amount of talking both Naruto and Jen were now walking down the stairs of his apartment complex, sighing with utter grouginess that made both teens laugh. Jen , who was now walking a little ahead, turned to look at Naruto, making the blond boy stop to make sure that nothing was wrong. He had slightly grown use to Jen's antics, which had always made him want to join in on it, at least to a certain degree. Now though, he could tell that Jen was in a serious mode, making him wonder what the cause was.

"I'm glade that your finally using your brain for a change." Naruto looked at her dumb founded as she went on. "Your at least able to comprehend more then before." with that did she vanish from view, he could only guess to her house, before he also went to his home.

As Jen unlocked the door did she carefully inspect the house, the front room was empty and she could not feel her friends chakra in side. Taking a few steps in did she expand her chakra into the apartment, checking their rooms, still not sensing them. Slowly fear began to grip her as she walking into the kitchen, her eye catching sight of a bright yellow note pinned to the fridge. Upon further examination did she notice that it was Allyssia's hand writing. Carefully reading it did she breath a sigh of relief. Team eight was going on a mission for a few days while Anko wanted her team to spend a couple of nights in the forest of death... a couple could be a month with their teacher. Now, though, she didn't mind, she had the apartment to her self. So, with out further delay, she set out to clean it and go to bed.

Kakashi looked over the missions scroll he was handed by Sarutobi before his team had even arrived. It was a simple escort mission to wave, a mission where he and his team had to protect Tasuna from any types of bandits that may attack him threw out his work. His team had been assigned this mission only because team eight was already on a mission. Team twelve was doing a camping mission under Anko's own tormented rules. Team ten were doing several team work D rank missions. Team Gai and all the other higher up genin were also doing something along the lines of the two teams of this year. With a frown that told Sarutobi that he would rather not do this he had only one choice: to submit. With that he watched as Naruto flew off the hook, telling the thrid shadow diame that he was sick of the lousy D rank missions, which in truth is true, even Kakashi was tired of them also! Now, though, was not the tme to be tired but to move on to harder missions then he thought his team ready for. Simply because Jen was still no wear near ready for any mission with how horrible her chakra control was at the time beign. Or that Sasuke and Naruto could not do a five minute conversation with out it turning into the fourth shinobi war (Naruto sending in a swarm of clones that would rival any shinobi village!) while Sasuke just destroyed them with his sharingan (and the training he was doing with the books Jen had so greaciously gave him). No. The only competent member of team seven was Sakura, and she was a fangirl who was slowly being kicked out of her habit... but he had to admit, training under Tsunade, the slug sannin, had put the girl in a class of: do not get her mad or you'll regrit it later genra. Quickly kicking his mind into momentum for the mission did Sarutobi show them the man they were going to protect. Kakashi quickly smelt the liquir on the mans breath, making his nose crinkle in disgust, thanking Kami again for the mask, before telling his team to meet him at the gate in a few minutes. Time to tell Obito what team seven now had on their plate.

Jen could only growl in anger as she paced the gate of Konoha's exit. She was in a foul mood with Kakashi being late, and the fact that she had woken up later then usual, nearyly missing their team meeting!, no, she would not stand for Kakashi being later again!

"Jen, if you continue to pace like that your going to get dizzy." Sasuke's voice said to her far left, making her glance at him before dismissing him all together.

"Just leave her alone Sasuke. Can't you already tell she wants to strangle Kakashi sensei." Naruto's voice said next to Sasuke's, Jen could hear Sakura snikker at this before calming down her giggling fit. Taking a deep breath Jen turned around, facing Tasuna and her team, her teammates minus one jounin, "Kaka-baka needs to learn how to come on time and not be so utter lost in it! If he gives one more lame excuse, will one of you please restrain me." all three genin nodded, before Tasuna raised his hand, hoping to get a little more knowladge out of the situation.

"What are you going to do?" Jen shrugged, before plopping on the ground.

"I'll probably subject him to the torture that is most suited to him." Jen said none chalantly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kakashi's voice said with interest.

"Burn your Icha Icha series to the ground in a magnificent way possible! Having all of Konoha their celebrating the death of their most annoying Jounin to walk the earth!" Jen had only seconds before two shuriken landed in the spot that she last sat. "Oi sensei! Don't you know the rules about NOT killing your teammates!" Jen said behind Sasuke's shoulder, making all of them laugh, well, Sasuke more like smirked then laughed, but still close.

Jen stared at the three ninja ahead of him, each of them glancing over their shoulders at them, waiting for something to happen, hoping for anything to happen. Smiling inside her mind did she look up at her jounin instructor. "Kaka baka." said person slowly looked down at her, his one eye though still looked trained on his book.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked not really careing, but she could tell he was interested in what she was saying.

"I was wondering, why do you wear that mask?" she could visibly see him pause, thinking of an excuse. "What I am saying is, Kakashi sensei, may I see your face." she state with a no excuse, do it now or later their shall be pain later on. She could see Kakashi silently shake his head, telling her that that trick would not work.

"Well, I fear that I haven't taken my mask off in a long time, so, maybe some other time. We do have a mission to do after all." Kakashi said, brushing it off, making Jen just smile bigger.

"Why? Are you trying to hide something?" Jen said, moving forward a little more, watching as Kakashi's muscles prepared for some type of confrontation.

"Jen stop torturing our teacher." both Kakashi and Jen looked a head, one releaved while the other a little pissed. Slowly Jen nodded, allowing her head to fall to her chest. "Fine, fine." with that did they continue on their way.

Team seven quickly went to work on putting up their tents, Jen and Sakura had both been resigned to share a tent, along with Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi had told them that they would switch roles on guard. Inside the girls tent did both Sakura and Jen exchange small talk, waiting for their turn and a little nervous of their mission. As Sakura began to dose off did Jen help her in to her bed, giggling that she had out lasted the pink haired kunoichi. Sitting silently, thinking over the day, did Jen notice the on coming foot steps, making her wonder just who it was, simply because Kakashi never made a sound when he was walking, which she admiresd alot.

"Who's there." Jen said sturnly as she stood up as silently as she could before the door opened. As the figure entered did she sigh a breath of relief, watching as Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Kakashi says its your turn." Jen nodded, slowly exiting along with Sasuke.

All Sasuke could do was watch her switch roles with their instructor with no talk what so ever, just the ever silent nod of aknowledgement between them, which he had to admit, did make him a little flustered. Well, no reason to bother them and wait for some type of confrontation, he might as well go get some sleep. Kakashi, who was waiting for Sasuke to leave in order to talk to Jen, watched as the Uchiha went into the tent that he shared with Naruto. Turning around did he notice Jen gazing deeply into the fire, her muscles tense, as if waiting for something, something that he could tell was bothering her. "Jen, is something wrong?" Kakashi said as he sat next to her, watching as the girl jumped, her left hand restraining her right as it seemed to lunge at him, as if ready for sometype of deffence. "Well, that is a reaction I wasn't expecting." He could see that she was blushing, making him wonder if that happened often with her.

"Sorry, its a force of habit." she said, diverting her eyes to watch the fire.

"What was with you earlier?" Jen quickly locked eyes on him, making him flinch as he noticed the unease in her eyes.

"Well, They wanted something to happen, and since they have never seen either of our faces, that was the only thing I could..." she trailed off as Kakashi hinted another bout of blushing.

"I see." with that they both went silent, waiting for the other to break the ice.

Minutes followed this silence until Jen's brow began to twitch, before sharply turning to Kakashi, throwing a simple right punch to his face. Kakashi, being much better dodging due to how often things like this happen, only with sharp pointy objects, grasped her wrist before twisting it behind her back, pushing her face to the ground his body leaning over her petite one, his visible eye watching as her breathing paused, more then a few minutes before she exhaled deeply. He could tell how shocked her body language was. Also, from this position he had watched as her shirt bunched up around her breast, tight around her back, his eyes wandered down lower until he notice that part of her back was showing that her skin was a tanish gold, natural. He could also see that it looked soft, tempting him to touch it to make sure his eyes were not fooling him. Pushing back that thought did he notice that her dark grey shorts, which reached the middle of her calf, were also tightened due to the position he put her in.

"Kashi!" his mind snapped back into reality, looking at her face, slight red like a tomato, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide, with a hint of murderous intent, her hair covering her eyes, which in the fire light had changed into a light blueish green.

"Sorry, narutal responce." releasing his hold did he sit back down, on the out side he looked as cool and calm as ever, but inside he was in tormoil.

"Yeah, what ever, my fault." Jen said, grabbing her knees before allowing gravity to flop her on her back, Kakashi could hear it pop, not enough to cause pain but releif, before she used the last of the momentum to roll back up into a sitting position, her head lolling forward before her eyes were shadowed by the length of her bangs.

"Jen, why do you were such plain clothes?" he could see her hitch her breath before looking at him.

"Why?" her voice sounded threatening, as if he had just insulted her. "Should I wear some bright out fit that makes me stand out in a crowd, making people look at me, thinking I'm a sicotic person!" watching her did he wait for her to explain her self.

"Is that a bad thing?" he watched her as she shakely took a breath before turning to look at the closest tent, before looking at Kakashi.

"Its because in my world I love to stand out, to have people watch me, thinking that." she smiled softly before speaking again. "Kakashi, every day I had to push pennies, everyday I had to wonder if I could buy my self something for breackfast, lunch, and dinner." Jen paused as if considering what else to add to it. "I am nothing back in my world. I'm what you would call poor, unsocial, and pretty much nothing but a wanna be." Kakashi nodded, the way she said it made him wonder if in her world she had no one, nothing to indicate a cherished person. How sad.

"But you managed to live, am I correct?" Jen nodded, but just took a long breath, before slowly letting it out, in a simple chord. A soft, low musical note that made Kakashi shiver before he watched her. The low note began to rise, slightly, but made the hair on his arm raise as she began to speak out words, the tone in her musical voice making his one eye widden.

"She stood alone, no one by her side, before she jumped into 'its' wide open arms. Her tears had run dry, long before she ever knew they did. She had stood their at that curve, watching as the world passed her by, never stopping to watch as she smiled at them, praying for their safety, praying for their never ending hurry." she stopped, humming took the place of worlds, before she opened her mouth again. "Now they look at her, sprawled across the road with a gental smile on her face. In her hand layed a simple note telling those she watched ever day what her heart had died seeing:

'I could only watch, never more then that. I could never walk beside anyone of you. Now I lay, dead at your feet, and wonder, will you finally stop and notice me?'" Kakashi's insides froze, the ending of the tune was sad, yet the meaning was clear to him 'I am alone, yet you never stopped to see if I was ok. So, If I died, would you stop then to notice me?'.

"That was a sad tune." Kakashi said, noticing her head nod, telling him she also thought that. "Well, since my question was answered, I think I'll leave." Jen nodded again before returning her gaze at the fire.

Team seven had left their last camp earlier that morning, Jen, who had argued with Sakura about what made Sasuke so drool worthy, Jen had won, making Sakura cry that her dream husband had some problems in him. Naruto and Sakura had already begun to yell at each other, Jen and Sasuke were talking about some training, hoping to continue to fix Jen's horrible chakra control, Kakashi just stayed in back, watching as team seven argued over this and that, making him wonder if the team seven Jen knew in her world was anything like this one. Slowly they walked forward, Jen had jumped over to Tasuna, gabbing on about how he shouldn't be drinking due to the fact that it caused liver disfunction and how it slowly began to kill the dinker. Sakura had clearly punched her with a little to much force, Kakashi had noted as he watcher her eyes try to focus on everything around her.

"Now Sakura, she's only trying to lighten up the mood." Kakashi said, adding his two cents.

"Oh, Kaka baka." Jen said, looking over at him, her eyes not really zoning onto his face, making him wonder if she was ok. "Saku baka is just being Saku baka." Jen quickly dropped to all fours, rolling with the mometum and stopped on her stomach, way out of the reach of Sakura's fury. Kakashi, who looked down at Jen, noticed a puddle by her, making him wonder why some shinobi did something so lame as to do that when it clearly had not rained in months!

"Sakura! THAT was sooo uncalled for!" Jen said standing up, before becoming unbalanced, falling backwards, making Kakashi inwardly freak out, watching as her butt landed a few feet away from the puddle, putting her in a serious situation where the Myst shinobi in the water could take her out in a second.

* * *

Yes a clif hanger! Since I haven't posted in soo long I thought I'd do something off of suspence. And yes, I know its long, Hey, I was about to but up the 10 K, but I wanted to spare you all that horrible fate, and make the story go on longer. lol Have fun


	12. fire 11

**Chapter 11 == I also would like to point out to all of you who might be confused by somethings that I have not made clear. Jen is sixteen, Heather, Angela, and Risa are all seventeen, and Alyssia is eighteen. When they came here they all became twelve.**

"Well, that's... interesting." Jen said as she slowly stood up, walking over to her team before looking back at Kakashi with a smile, who could see her point at the puddle.

A few steps later did the four genin look back to see the blades wrap around their teacher, killing him instantly before the two of the enemy looked at them. "Who should we kill, brother?" both laughed silently to them self as they quickly charged forward, Jen seeing that they were going for Naruto, quickly began to summon the chakra for the paralysis jutsu. After seeing that Jen had caught them Sasuke quickly went into action.

"Sakura, protect Tasuna!" Sasuke shouted as he took out two kunai, attaching some wire to them before chucking them at the two immobile, slightly, ninja. Naruto, snapping out of his daze, followed Sasuke's example, using the kage bunshin no jutsu, knocked them out.

"Well, that was very good." All eyes turned to see Kakashi, standing next to part of Jen's head, which stayed well into the ground before seeing their confused faces before she coughed out 'you beat me to the punch Naru, Sasu'. "Since we don't know why those shinobi were here, why don't we rule out the-"

"Tasuna, tell us the reason why you could not qualify for an A rank mission." Jen said as she quickly came to the surface, cutting out Kakashi's words.

"I don't know what you mean." Tasuna said as a come back, Kakashi could tell that his face was slightly paler. Soon though, he fell to the ground, both hands clasped to his head, mumbling something about being poor.

"Tasuna, who is Gato." Kakashi turned to look at Jen, wondering if she already knew every thing about this mission.

"He's the one who owns all the trading and ships, he practically owns our town. He's the one who hired those shinobi." Kakashi nodded, before looking at Jen as she began to pant extremely hard. Slowly she felt her body weight being shifted onto someones back.

"You need time to rest, and it's still a two day walk to wave." Jen sighed, allowing her body to rest on Kakashi's back.

"Kakashi sensei, I still don't understand, if this is a A rank mission, then why are we continuing?" Sakura asked, looking at the other two members of her team.

"Would you rather we went back to the village?" this, Kakashi and the others noted, made her flush with embarrassment, or they thought until she looked at him, shouting at how ridiculous that sounded. "Then we all agree to continue, correct?" all nodded, except an already sleeping Jen who had snuggled into Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi had allowed Sakura to put Jen to bed, over the entire trip he had been red in the face, though no one noticed thankfully, due to Jen's continuous snuggling and whispering, things that no normal twelve year old should know, right by his ear in a soft low voice. The only thing that made him believe she was still asleep was the fact that she also kept whispering of food, how strawberries were delicious with chocolate, what ever that was. Then she'd say something that made his only visible eye widened, like 'Soft, I just want to feel how soft it would be in bed, under some sheets' or 'wonder who will be dominant, me or you?' before snuggling, a little seductively, into his shoulder. Now he was glade to be at the back! Though, at times she bite at his neck, in a way of passion and lust, making him almost gag, then she'd nip his ear, whispering how 'it would be quite passionate, love, you on top. In a position that would make me beg for more'. In truth it disturbed him, He was her teacher, and those words had turned him on... he was just glade that she was asleep when it happened, instead of awake. Cause that would mean she had a crush on him... not acceptable.

Jen had woken up later that night, she had weird dreams of her in bed with one of the anime characters from Bleach. One Abarai Renji. Usually she sets him up with Ichigo or Byakuya, never herself with him. Now as she walked out of the tent did she see the fire going. Wondering who was the one on duty, did she walk over to them, or him since she knew Sakura was asleep, noticing the blue shirt and white shorts did she smile slightly before plopping down next to him, not noticing his gaping mouth and stunned face. Sasuke watched, more surprised that he could tell that she had not even noticed what she was wearing. Which he had noted a long time ago happened way to often. Now she was wearing just her under wear, the boxers, which were shorter this time and tighter, and a thin strap shirt that was practically see threw! He would have to ask Sakura why she dressed Jen in such a manor later on, but for the mean time, who cared! (he was a slight pervert since that last time he saw her like this...)

"Jen, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, fighting off the blush on his face, winning (thank Kami).

"Good, still tired, but it's bearable now." Sasuke nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Um, Sasuke, how far until we hit Wave?" Sasuke thought about that, they had spent at least a week now, so they should be there by tomorrow.

"Tomorrow or the next day." Sasuke said, still thinking about it, but his eyes trailed over her body again. For someone who is only twelve, he could already tell she was ahead off all the girls in his class. She already had curves. He could also see the well tones muscles and the scar on her shoulder... it was faint, but still their. Then his eyes traveled south, watching as the small gush of wind whipped at the bottom of her shirt, raising it enough for him to see her belly button. His eyes continued to scan down wards, taking in Jen's sculpted legs, long very athletic from running and lifting a lot of weights. Noticing her staring off into the fire did he take in the fact that her mask was still on, but the head band covering her right eye was off, allowing him to view the diagonal scar on her face. Her hair was a little bit longer then the first time he meet her and the others at the beginning of their last year. He had saw her face that once, never again. Now he couldn't remember it.

Sasuke could only watch as her clothes and hair followed the wind, flowing behind her before she quickly got up. "Thanks Sasu baka." with that she headed back to her tent she share with Sakura, leaving Sasuke to wonder why she thanked him, before just forgetting the subject and returning to watching the trees.

The next morning Jen had gotten up early, found a river bed with fish, cought enough for her team and Tasuna, cooked them, and had them all out of their tents, on the ground eating freshly baked fish and tea. After they had their stomachs full and ready to leave did Jen run over to Naruto, dragging him a little more then half way into the forest before coming back out a few minutes later each going to their separate tents before coming back out. Kakashi was the first to react, pointing at Jen, who now wore the hideous orange jump suit. Then to Naruto who wore a tight grey shirt and dark grey short, which were like pants on him.

"Dope! Jen! Why'd you change clothes?" both looked at each other before looking at their team.

"We gambled. I told Naruto that if he didn't complain once tell were close to Wave then we'd switch clothes. Naruto agreed, only because he wanted to humiliate me." with that did she unzip the jacket grab a kunai, quickly fixing it so that the sleeves were no more then tattered clothe at her feet, the bottom of the jump suit, which was from her belly button down, was ripped off, joining the destroyed clothe. The pants of the jump suit were ripped to shorts, then sliced up to the top of her thigh, which she had then twined some ninja wire threw, so it wouldn't rip higher. All four others noted that she wore a tight black shirt and tight black boxers under neath that showed.

"There. All done!" with that did she head forward, leaving the stunned audience behind. "You guys coming?"

* * *

Ah yes, short, but not unwanted. I just can't believe how much this chapter was, although, after rereading it, I might have to get it to the next level... sad... if you have ANYTHING to say, say it. Cause right now I love how I did it.


	13. fire 12

**chapter 12**

The ferry man had speed off leaving them on the island. Jen had briskly walked a head, her out fit making her seem a little on the sexy side, as if she'd sleep in any ones bed just for money. Then her hair, which she had sleeked back, made her look ready for any battle. Kakashi could tell that she was tense, her eyes scanning the forest, watching, waiting. He had known something was wrong when she pointed out the puddle, that this mission had signification somehow. So, when she became tense, he would follow, wait for what ever happens to happen.

"Kakashi sensei. I keep feeling as if someones watching us!" Jen whined, turning around in time to see Naruto throw a kunai at a bush. Before paling considerably. That was when Kakashi heard the swooshing of a blade, one that was tall and heavy.

"DUCK!" Kakashi shouted as they all fell to the floor. Kakashi quickly looked up to see Jen looking at the tree where the rabbit was last. His eyes fell onto the figure of Momochi Zabuza, who's own eyes fell onto him. "Everyone, get out of here now!" Kakashi shouted, waiting for them all to get to their feet and high tail it out of their.

"No way!" Naruto shouted as he stood up.

"Naruto!" this time it was Jen who shouted, making all eyes, including Zabuza's, to fall onto her. "Leave this fight to Hatake!" Naruto and everyone else nodded numbly at this, they had never heard Jen call Kakashi by his last name. All genin, and their client, watched as the battle proceeded to the lake, where Jen scowled at as Kakashi was caught in a water prison.

Jen watched as Kakashi ordered them to run, watched as Zabuza charged at them, kicking Naruto a few feet away. Watched as Sakura was bashed to the side, Sasuke kicked into the air, landing near Naruto. Watched as the water clone of the silent killer turned his gaze to her. Watched as her mind turned numb, anger quickly taking control of her, before taking two steps toward the missing Myst shinobi.

"You hurt them." her voice came out in a slow cannibalistic growl. "You hurt those precious to me." the growl grew louder as she neared him. All those present noticed her hair turn a deep shade of red, her nails grow longer, her eyes pure red with a yellow iris and white pupils. Watched as her skin turned a golden brown. Watched as flames licked her skin as she reared back to delivered a jaw breaking punch to Zabuza's stunned face. Watched as she sent the clone skidding back before bursting. Team seven watched as her eyes, head, and body turned to look at the real one, her eyes slitting into that of a wild animal ready to kill its prey, a mother defending its cubs. "I will ask you once, kill Gato take Haku and leave now, or I shall kill you and that boy in those trees." Kakashi, who was paralyzed, felt the chakra slip out of his prison allowing him to go.

"I'll be damned. The goddess of Fire." Kakashi caught those words, confused, but more shocked as another, looking like a hunter, appeared next to Zabuza.

"Zabuza sama?" the boy asked, fear laced into his speech.

"We have an employer to kill." with that both left, leaving team seven alone in the forest, watching as Jen turned back into her natural form, before slowly falling to her knees, gasping for breath before losing consciousness seconds later.

"Kakashi sensei, what happened to Jen?" Sasuke asked, shocked as he looked down at her conscious form in his arms. Kakashi stayed silent, his body was tense as he thought of the battle. He had never known the silent Myst killer to turn tail and follow a 'Genin's words. What had spurned that? Then his mind went to the fact that Jen had not acted normal, nothing like she usually did.

"Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi snapped out of his mind as he looked down to his three genin, his mind silent, before he gave them a false smile, hoping to raise their spirits.

It had been a week since the battle at the lake. A week of Jen not waking up. A week where her team mates and her teacher thought she would stay in a coma for longer then she had previously. Now, though, they walked threw the streets, heading out to get to the bridge, it would be at least another week before the bridge would be finished.

"Kakashi sensei." Sakura's voice had lost most of its tone, becoming almost as stoic as Sasuke's usually was. "What will happen to Jen?" that question made Kakashi flinch. He knew the answer that the council would give. Jen would be immediately taken off team seven and would become a civilian.

"I don't know Sakura. A lot of things could happen, but the only one that I believe would be planned out after this mission is her immediate removal from team seven." all eyes, even Tasuna's, looked at him in utter shock as he said those words.

"Your kidding right?" Sasuke said, his voice showing the shock and disbelief.

"No, I'm not." Kakashi turned around to face his team before watching as all of them glanced at each other, before at their feet. "Jen even told me if worse came to worse, she would quit being a shinobi and except the civilian life." Kakashi waited for this information to sink into his teams head.

"Quit as a shinobi." Naruto whispered. Team seven were shocked as he turned around, walking back to Tasuna's daughters house. "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to beat some sense into that skull of hers." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded, before turning around, walking back to the bridge. Tasuna watched, he could tell that team seven would break apart. He had noticed the tears that were creeping into their eyes. Almost as if they were being broken. All because their friend, teammate, would leave them.

"Strong bonds never fade, nor will they allow someone in their bond to break." with that Tasuna walked behind them, a sad smile on his face.

"You guys are going to die." Jen opened her eyes to watch as Inari spoke to her 'lifeless' form. "You can never beat Gato." Jen felt pity rise in her heart, but soon followed by disgust.

"You are wrong Inari." she watched the boy jump. "We are stronger then Gato."

"How can you be strong when you laying their!" Inari watched as Jen struggled to sit up, beads of sweat slowly forming and falling down her face.

"Because," Jen said before beginning to pant violently as she began to stand. "I will never allow that man to touch those I hold dear to my heart." she walked forward, stumbling a bit before kneeling down to Inari's height. "Your father fought to protect this village, to protect your mother, to protect you most of all. Yet here you stand, crying, not standing up for what he tried so hard to save." Inari watched as her face began to pale. "I will never cry, I will never cry for someone who stood up to protect me. Naruto is protecting you. My whole team is. So, the only thing I can do is do everything in my power to protect them, I will never let them down. Will you?" Jen watched as the boys eyes widened, his tears no longer falling. "I will.... never...." Inari screamed as Jen collapsed onto the floor, coughing violently as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

"Inari, what-" Naruto ran threw the door, quickly followed by Tsunami, who watched as Jen twitched, her breathing irregular. "Inari! Get Tsunami out of here now!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to Jen's side, putting her on her left side, allowing her to breath better.

"Naru... baka..." Jen gagged out as she gripped his hand. "I'm sor-" Naruto watched as she stopped talking. Her body going lax.

"Jen!" Naruto quickly rolled her on her back, noticing her chest rising and lowering. Feeling for a pulse in her wrist did he fall back with a large smile on his face. She was fine, asleep, but fine. Standing up, laying her back on the futon, did he go down stares to tell them that she was OK. After that did he notice that Tsunami sighed with relief. Naruto watched also as Inari looked up at him, wondering what the boy wanted did Naruto point at him "WHAT!" did he nearly shout.

"Is what Jen said true?" confused did Naruto wait for Inari to continue. "She said she'd die to protect you guys. Why?" that made perfect sense to him.

Naruto smiled as he sat down next to him, "Well, she's done that many times." Inari looked at him confused, yet in awe. "She has always been team sevens escape goat. She had always been there, watching over us, pushing us over our limits. She has been in our faces, screaming at how we are failures. Yet not once does she sit back, watching us fight in a death match." Inari watched as Naruto laughed slightly before looking at Inari. "I promise to protect you. So, you don't have to worry." Inari watched as Naruto smiled, a little weary, but a smile none the less.

"Thank you."


	14. fire 13

chapter 14

Allyssia, Heather, and Angela looked at each other gravely before turning to watch the sleeping, still half drunk, Anko. Now, Allyssia had told them that Jen had some how gotten a telepathic link to her, which all thought awesome until they realized they didn't get it. Now they were contemplating on how to meet up with Jen at the Myst village.

"I still wonder why Jen is the only one of us who is getting any better, or has all this junk going on with her." Heather said, the other two nodded.

"Maybe it has to do with her life. From what we all know, its been horrible." they all nodded, but sighed.

Allyssia went off into her mind, screaming Jen's name, hoping beyond hope that the twit would hear her.

Shut up! Jen, finally. How do you think you got all of this? Well, the voices say I got it because of the Hell's fire jutsu. They also say that when you get it you also can... wait, they just told me to tell you to tell Risa to do the Hell's water Jutsu.

Allyssia nodded before standing up and going over to Anko, shaking her violently. Anko woke with a start, Allyssia took this time to tell her to get into the trees, Anko did, not fully awake yet.

Second, Allyssia told everyone-Heather and Angela- that Angela would be doing the Hell's wind Jutsu, then Heather would do Hell's earth jutsu, then Allyssia's Hell's lightening Jutsu. They all agreed. Anko, who had woken up more, watched as Angela quickly performed the Jutsu, several tornado's and a gush of wind not common in Suna stormed around the area. Thankfully they were at a spot that was marked as the border, where sand and tree's connected.

Angela, quickly dispelling the jutsu's, watched as a symbol appeared on her right wrist. Heather followed, causing all the sand and trees to turn into a giant whole, which filled with mud quickly before turning into a giant swamp. Anko watched in utter horror as her students turned the surrounding area into a seen out of hell. No wonder they were called 'Hell jutsu's'.

Last was Allyssia, who had told them to get under one of Heathers earth domes, they all did cause they felt safer in it then any tree. Plus it was stronger with chakra running threw it. Allyssia's jutsu had changed the ski, it blue and bright sun turned red then black.

The sun still showed, but it had turned into a sick yellow, its edges trimmed in a deep copper color of blood. After a few seconds of change did they all feel the first strike. The sand that was left after Heathers Hell earth, turned into a grey white glass that soon rose out of the earth in a jagged explosion. After this Allyssia released her jutsu, watching as it marked her right wrist like Heather and Angela.

In Konoha team eight sat on top of the hokage monument, watching, feeling, the strong chakra drifting from Suna. It had put Konoha in a panic. Risa though, had known what it meant, had known that three of the Hell's jutsu's were being used and knew that it was now her time. Team eight had watched as Risa summoned up some water before seemingly floating on top of it. She looked back at her team before looking at her jounin instructor.

"Its time for the us to complete the last of the jutsu's. Four of the five have know been conquered. Water is all that is left." Kurenai felt panicked as she watched Risa run along the path of water towards the training grounds.

"Kiba, Shino warn Hokage sama that the Hell jutsu's are being used by the five. Tell him something big is going down, and don't leave anything out." Kiba and Shino nodded before being stopped by Kurenai again. "Both of you should know, this is a 'B' rank mission. If Risa does not win, then Konoha is destroyed like all other nations will be."

Risa stood at the clearing where team seven trained. She had watched as the surrounding area was destroyed by acid water. The rain had turned into and endless river that had whipped out all living things, yet it stayed in a small area, not leaving the marks she had made earlier. Now, she was starting at the symbol of her win, the symbol on her right wrist.

"Risa!" Risa's head snapped over to looked at Kotetsu, Genma, and Raidou. Kurenai was in the lead, but had stopped short of the acid water. "What is going on!"

Risa! Are you there?

Kurenai watched as Risa turned her head a few times before collapsing onto the water, fear took the female jounin as Risa's eyes widened in horror.

Risa, I need you to come to Mizugakure. There is something that I need you to help me with. Team twelve has promised to meet up with you, they have ditched Anko and should meet up with you soon. Jen, how is this even possible? Talking in our minds? Effect of the Hell jutsu, it was one of the reasons that it was sealed away. There is another, but it was what killed 'them' in the end. 

Kurenai watched as Risa stood up, her eyes closing before opening again. "Kurenai sensei, Jen and the others are going to Myst. We have to ask the Mizukage to do something for us." Kurenai and the other three watched in shock as Allyssia stepped onto the terrain.

"Risa. I believe Jen told you a little." Risa nodded. "Good, Zabuza and Haku are with her. And if we're lucky we might get a pretty good idea of what's in that bastards mind." again Risa nodded, before looking at the four.

"Be back soon." with that both Risa and Allyssia left, leaving Konoha in a state of pure panic.

Jen had continued to run along the tree's, ignoring the gazes from the other two behind her. Or she would have if Zabuza had not stopped to picked her up bridal style, telling her she was slow in her 'human' form. Jen had grumbled about not being so weak in her normal form until she had noticed that they were indeed making more time with her in Zabuza's arms. She'd have a lot of training to do now, if she was going to live with this strike to her ego.

"Why don't you stay in her goddess form?" Haku had asked her. This had made Jen nervous, but she had opted not to answer, allowing them to guess, she probably knew what they were talking about.

_Why can't I stay in my goddess form for long?_

**It is because you are not that strong yet.**

The more Jutsu's you master from my book the stronger you and your friends become. 

**The only person from your group will be Risa. Yeah, she has master about the same number as you. The others are off by one, but that doesn't really matter. You have only master one of the five great Goddess/Hell jutsu's.**

_There are FIVE!_

**Yeah. Of course. **

Five Goddesses, five powers, five test to see if they are the ones.

_Now I have to tell the others! Thanks for the info!_


	15. fire 14

chapter 15

It had been a while since the five stood together. Now they stood on a boat leading to Myst. Zabuza and Haku were in their disguises. Jen had told them about everything they had learned, about how they were sent her not because of the 'sorrowful demons' but 'of the sorrowful world that had lost its paths TO demons'. Jen had then told them of the Akatsuki, Zabuza and Haku had listened, shocked at how much they had known, and how the leader of the Akatsuki was none other then the Mizukage himself, who in the Akatsuki was known as 'Tobi'.

Then she went on to tell him that the Akatsuki were gathering the nine tailed demons for some reason that she had no idea what for. Then she went on to tell them about who was in it so far.

"The _Akatsuki _members are:  
**Pein and Konan**. They make up one team and are the so called leaders.  
**Deidara and Sasori.** Their target is Gaara, the ichibi.  
**Kisame and Itachi**. Naruto is the target, the kyuubi.  
**Hidan and Kazuku.** Target- the nibi. They kill Asuma later on in four years.  
And the last is the plant: Zetsu. He will eat you, so be careful.

"So, now that I have briefed you all on our mission. I would like to direct your attention to the leader of the Akatsuki and the Mizukage. He is someone I am sure I have told you about. **Uchiha Madara:**  
The man who was once the leader of the Uchiha clan, helped in the assassination of the Uchiha clan with Itachi, knows of the secret that Konoha's council members are fighting to never be known to the public, and has the perfect mangekiyou. He is also the one to come in possession of the next form of Sharingan that Sasuke will hold in four years. Now, Madara also has the powers to control the Kyuubi, so be careful, if Naruto loses his temper and that man is near, then we have no power over Kyuubi.  
So, any questions?"

silenced lingered on the deck as all tried to not gap at Jen. who had perfectly well given them a blue print of a building that was forks Nocks! Here she stood, calm, collective, not giving a care that she had more information on these guys then even they had on each other! Not even Jiraiya with his information web could gather that much in THREE YEARS!

"How is it that you know so much about them?" Zabuza and Haku asked, watching as Jen turned to look at them, a small blush on her face.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I paid as much attention to detail as I could. And I can give you any info on them threw my laptop." they nodded, dumb foundly before sitting down behind her.

"Why tell us know? Do you not know how close Itachi and Kisame are to getting NARUTO!" Angela howled.

"I tried, but you never let me." all flinched as she spoke. "But it does not matter. As long as...." Jen paused as she looked over at a group staring them in a utter look of fear. "One second, I have some business." she stood up, walking over to the two, before plopping down at their table.

Allyssia watched as Jen struck up some small chat, laughing before she pulled out a kunai, slamming it against the table. The chat died down. Two people at the table jumped to their feet before falling to the ground. In front of them stood Jen, not in her brown hair and Hazel eyes.

She now stood with crimson hair, the whites of her eyes now red, Irises yellow, and white pupils. Her nails were longer, a copper the symbol on her right wrist seemed to dance with fire all the while her skin was a sun kissed tan, perfect in every way and form. Her friends stood in awe as they watched her step forward.

"Why I'll be dead as a zombie. Lookie who we have!" Jen pointed her finger to the tall, 6 foot man. "Are you not Kisame? Hoshigake Kisame?" Zabuza tensed as he looked closer.

It was indeed his old partner. "If your him, does that mean your-" Jen pointed to the smaller of the two, the one who was now in pure horror as he looked into Jen's eyes. "Itachi Uchiha. Oh, I'll be a monkey's uncle! We have two SS class nins here girls and guys. Two nuke's from leaf and Myst." Jen squatted down, looking at them form their floor level. Allyssia and Angela had walked over to Jen, squatting down beside her.

"Are you sure. They look like sissy girls to me." both of them said together. "Oh, wait, your right, it is them!" Heather and Risa laughed, they were watching as the two men quickly jumped up. It was then that both had stopped laughing as Angela and Allyssia were sent into the water over the boat. Now Jen was slowly getting to her feet, her temper was shown as the flames licking her skin seemed to scream for their blood.

"Why did you do that Akatsuki?" Kisame had taken a small step forward before jumping back, dodging the flames with a mind of their own.

"Simple, you guys aren't suppose to know that much about our organization!" Jen sighed at this before taking a step back.

"Would you like something in return for our silence?" this made Kisame smile, Zabuza only snorted as he knew Seikiyou would do nothing of the sort. He had spent well over a week with her, he had learned a lot in that time.

"Yeah, you could come with us." Kisame said, taking out his sword. "I promise you, I wont hurt you if you do." Jen broke out laughing as she looked at them.

"You do know that Samehada only eats Chakra, right?" Kisame nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Ok then, watch this sharkie." Jen brought out her hand, making both men take an uneasy step backwards. "Samehada, who would you follow? A man who has been your leader for a while, or me?" Kisame snorted before he felt a pulse run threw the sword. Confused did he watch as it began to hum.

Risa stood in the background, she had used some water Jutsu's to grab her friends, along the way she had became anger. THEY had hurt her friends!

She had stormed over to them, not knowing that her features were now nothing like normal. Her hair had turned a deep ocean blue. Her eyes were a ski blue, while her iris were yellow, the pupil white. Her nails were to a point, sharp and a light calm blue like the sea.

Her skin was that of a swimmer, a perfect tan, almost the same as Jen's but did not have the fire feeling to it. The symbol around her wrist had begun to swirl with water, which slide across her skin in a calm fashion, until she came beside Jen, did it begin to hiss and lash out, Jen's had stayed the same, only dimming some. Both had thrusts their hands at Kisame, as if demanding his sword at that instant. Zabuza and the rest watched in awe as the sword seemed to lash out at its master.

"Kisame, apologies to my friends now, or I can promise, you will be dead in a breath." Kisame looked on shocked before looking at the other group, who had slowly came to stand by Jen and Risa.

"You are..." his voiced drifted off as he looked down at Samehada, his face took on a different look before he gazed at Itachi. "Itachi, you remember the vow I told you about?" Itachi didn't move, but Kisame took that as a sign he did. "All seven swords men had vowed to follow the goddesses when they came down from their world, these two are them." Itachi's eyes widened a little more before he looked over them all.

"How is it possible that a legend would be true?"

"How is it possible that you exist? I have asked my self that question so many times." Jen said, watching them interestedly. Itachi's brow twitched slightly at her comment, but other then that his face was nothing new.

"So, Kisame, are you going to betray that promise? OR not?" Kisame looked at Zabuza, before gasping.

"Zabuza! You too!" said man nodded before taking a small bow.

"Of course, I ran into them a while ago. I even pledge my allegiance to them." Kisame and Itachi raised their brows to this.

"Is that why your going to Myst?!" all nodded. "Your an idiot!" all growled furiously at him.


End file.
